I don't believe U
by ifonlyyouknowit
Summary: Orthopaedic surgeon Dr. Callie Torres promised her best friend she'd help him get back at the shrink / radio show host Dr. Arizona Robbins. Step 1 is flirting with the doctor. Step 2 is getting close to her. Will she be able to stop herself from really falling for the other doctor? And if she does, will Mark understand or will he hurt her budding romance?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy, I just borrowed the name of the characters for entertaining, no intention to violate any copyrights.

Confession - I had this idea months ago while I was re-watching _The accidental husband_, but I just borrowed the very first 3 minutes of the movie, and the career of one of the main character, this story has nothing to do with the rest of that 87 minutes.

Special thanks to Tania, my awesome beta. Let's get the party started.

* * *

Chapter 1

"So you think I should leave him?"

"I think you know the answer."

"But..."

"There is no but. You only live once and you deserve to be happy."

"I guess."

"Good. Thanks for calling. Before we take another caller, just a reminder that my new book Trust your instinct will be released next month. The book signing schedule will be announced later this week. OK, let's move on to our next caller. Hello this is Dr. Robbins."

"Hello Dr. Robbins, my name is Lexie."

"Hi Lexie. What is on your mind?"

"I'm... um... seeing this guy. He's a senior at work. I like him a lot, but I'm not sure."

"Not sure of what, Lexie?"

"He wants to marry me, wants to have kids with me, like right now. But I'm not sure if he is serious. And even if he is, I'm not sure if I'm ready to be a mother, or if I want to have kids with him."

"What make you think that?"

"He's about 15 years older than me. He's had much more life experience, and he's had lot of girlfriends. All short term relationships. People joke that he's a manwhore. How do I know that he'll really able to settle down?"

"Has he done anything to make you have doubts about him?"

"He hasn't done anything wrong since we we've been together, I mean, he's never cheated. Still, how can I know he won't go back to his old ways if gets bored?"

"There are no guarantees."

"Right? And he wants to have kids like now, but I have a career to establish. I'm only 25. I don't want to get married or have a baby yet. I can't put my career on hold right now."

"It seems you're really clear on what you want, Lexie."

"But I like him. What should I do?"

"You like him, but do you love him enough to sacrifice your goals? You're young and you have a bright future ahead of you. You have to decide if you want to focus on havng career success or if you want to be a good mother. I am not saying you can't have both, but it is not easy. Some women do lose their passion for achieving career goals once they have a baby waiting for them at home. They don't want to work long hours because they'd rather be home with their little one. When their babies get sick, they aren't able to focus on anything else."

"Do you think I can tell him I don't want to be a mother yet?"

"Of course. Talk to him. Tell him your concerns. Communication is very important in a relationship. Tell him you aren't ready. Give him a timeline - say a 5 or 10 year plan. See if he can accept that. As you said, he is 15 years older. He may not want to wait another 5 or 10 years."

"Then what should I do?"

"If 2 people want different things from their relationship, sometimes it's better to let go, to give each other a chance to find someone that wants the same thing in life."

Callie's POV

A tray dropped on the table with a loud thud, making me jump and drop the Sudoku book in my hand.

"What the hell, Mark!" I leaned over to pick up the book from the floor.

The defeated man sat down with a groan and the most annoying pout on his face.

"Lexie is avoiding me."

"Mark, grow up! She broke up with you weeks ago. Be a man." Not again. Mark has been bugging me for weeks, since he proposed to Lexie and she broke up with him in response.

"It's been 16 days. I mean, I'm sure she'll change her mind..."

"She made it clear that she's not ready for the things you want. She has no intention of being a mother within 10 years, and you don't want to wait to be a daddy until you are 50. Really, breaking up was the only solution." I said a little harshly, growing impatient with his moping.

She'll change her mind eventually, " he exclaims.

"Yes, in 10 years!" Mark is my best friend, but his immaturity was really getting to my nerves. I tried to focus on my Sudoku again.

"That wasn't Lexie talking, you know. It's all from this witch." He picked up a magazine from his tray and threw it in front of me. "Dr. Arizona Robbins. What kind of a doctor tells a woman to break up with her boyfriend? We are real doctors. We save lives. Her? She's a quack! And what kind of name is Arizona? I bet her parents are Washington and Georgia, and she has a sister named Montana and a brother named Michigan."

"Mark..." I didn't even pretend to be interested. My Sudoku was much more fun than Mark.

"Look at her, all cocky and confident. I wonder how she sleeps at night." Mark poked at the magazine. Apparently the quack was on that magazine cover. I chanced a glance but his finger was hiding the face on the cover.

"What do you know about her?" I asked before I went back to my game.

"I googled her and I read the interviews in the magazine." I gave him a stunned glance.

"What?! I need to know who ruined my life."

"Let it go, Mark. Little Grey doesn't want anything to do with you. That's her choice. Just accept it. Or at least don't let your personal feelings affect your work. She's taken 2 weeks vacation to get away from you."

Just then, my pager saved me.

"Incoming in ER. I have to go. Stop whining. Be a man. Grow up." I turned my back on him, running toward the ER.

"Dr. Torres, Trauma 2, 34 years old female, MVA, dislocated left shoulder, broken left ankle." I took the chart from my resident and walked toward the trauma room, pulling open the curtain without looking up from the chart.

"OK, Miss Robbins." The name on the chart is Arizona Robbins. I realized I'd heard the name before. My head snapped up and I gazed at the patient on the bed.

"Dr. Robbins." The woman looked back at me, obviously in a lot of pain. Her blonde hair was a bit messy, and her face was scrunched up but her blue eyes were still breathtaking.

"Oh sorry, Dr. Robbins. I'm Dr. Torres. Let me have a look, ok?" I placed my hands on her shoulder gently. She winced at the touch. I nodded to myself and then moved to her foot. I could tell by looking at it that wasn't good.

"Dr. Robbins, you have a dislocated shoulder. I'm going to pop it back in place now and then we'll need to get an X-ray and a CT on your ankle, ok?" I asked before picking up a syringe. When once she agreed, I gave her the pain killer and waited for it to take effect.

"So, what had happened?" I put my hands back on her shoulder with tenderness.

"I was rear-ended by a truck. He pushed me forward and I smashed... Oh my! FUCK!" With a smooth move from my hands, the shoulder was back in place in a split second. It still hurt a lot, I knew.

"Well, it hurts less when you don't know it's coming." I smiled sheepishly.

"It still hurt like a mother!" She whined, glaring at me. I just shrugged it off. After all, she's the one in pain, and she looks cute.

"The intern will take you to X-ray now. He'll also take care of the cuts on your arms. I'll come back to you after I get the results of the tests." I exited the room before she said more.

As I steped out of the room, a hand pulled me backward around the corner, into a trauma room. I almost lost my balance and falling towards onto that person who grabbed me. As I turned around to see who it was, I wasn't surprised to see Mark. I just didn't expect that he'd come so quickly.

"What had happened to the witch?" Mark put his hands of my shoulders and asked with excitement in his eyes.

"Mark, you're not 12 anymore. Can you stop the name calling?" I sighed, shrugging off his hands.

"She made my girlfriend break up with me. She's a witch. Now talk." I rolled my eyes and shook my head. Why am I friends with this person?

"She was in a car accident, I fixed her dislocated shoulder. An intern is taking her to x-ray. I think her ankle is broken."

"Just like that? Nothing's fatal?" His face fell. Is he really a doctor?

"Mark, that's horrible." He was seriously annoying me. "She seems nice."

He mumbles something under his breath.

"What did you say? Really Mark, you have to stop it. I can't handle your bitchiness any longer, especially I while I'm in such a bad place. Have you seen moping around? No, because I have to get on with my life. So do you." I scowled at him. I was close to exploding because he's being so annoying.

"I said, you think she's nice because she's a lady lover. Of course you found her nice." Mark wrinkled his nose in a grimace. "Ok, I hear you, I'll stop whining. Happy now?"

"Thank you!" I nodded to Mark.

I was about to leave the room and suddenly it hit me. "How do you know she's a lady lover?"

"Told you, I googled her." Mark deadpanned, a smirk starting in the corner of his mouth.

"What?" I frowned. I know that face.

"Nothing. Just go. You have lives to save." He pushed me out of the door. I sensed that he was thinking something, but I didn't really care, tired of bitter Mark.

As soon as I approached the nurses' station, Hunt pulled me to consult on another trauma. It was a non-surgical sprain but still took me almost 2 hours to finish the work. That's the downside of working in a teaching hospital. The interns are morons and I have to give them a chance to learn and get better. Sometimes it seems like an impossible task.

Less than a minute after I sat down at the nurses's station to take a break, one of the interns bashfully brought me the scans of the ankle broken blonde doctor who was waiting in a room. They should've been back over an hour ago. Yep, morons.

Arizona's POV

Holy hell, I never thought a doctor could be so hot. Well, I'm a doctor myself and I know I'm hot. But for a hospital doctor in scrubs and lab coat to look that hot is surreal.

Or was it because of the pain killer she gave me? I didn't know anything anymore.

The frightened looking little woman in light blue scrubs rolled me to have my X-ray and CT. She didn't try to make any small talk with me, which was fine because I was in so much pain. But after everything was done and she was taking me back to the exam room she turned into a chatty little girl.

"You know, you are in good hands. Dr. Torres is the best in all of Washington state. She's passionate in her work. You won't find many doctors who like breaking bones, uhm, I mean mending bones as much as she does."

I wasn't paying attention what she was saying. Since the pain killer kicked in, I was pretty out of it and I had a hard time focussing enough to respond politely to her. I was stuck in my own mind, thinking about the hot doctor in scrubs. I kept remembering the soft yet strong hands that examined my shoulder and ankle. I could still picture the raven hair that flowed over the shoulders while she bowed her head to write in my chart.

I couldn't remember arriving back in the exam room or what she said to me before she left. I didn't know how long I was in the room. As I waited for further treatment, doctors and nurses came in to check on my vitals. I was impressed by the care I received. Every one of them assured me that I was in good hands. Apparently Dr. Torres was highl respected.

"I am sorry to keep you waiting Dr. Robbins. I just got your scans." Suddenly, the Latina doctor burst in the room. My goodness I thought, is she for real? She looked even more gorgeous than before, when my shoulder was dislocated.

"OK let's see. Just as I thought, you're going to need surgery. There is a fracture in your tibia, another one in talus, and I'm a little worried about the anterior tibiofibular ligament here and here. I'm going to put a rod..." Her face scrunched up every time she pointed to something on the x-ray.

I knew it was wrong but I couldn't help staring at the woman standing in front of me, holding an X-ray to show me my broken foot. There was a look of cocentration on her face as she furrowed her brow, her beautiful brown eyes sparkling as while explaining the procedure. I am lost... in her.

"Do you have any question, Dr. Robbins?"

I snapped out of the thought but I was lost for words. I shook my head. I must have looked like an idiot, because Dr. Torres chuckled before she packed up the chart. "Great, the intern will come to prep you, I'll see you in the OR."

I didn't say anything but followed her with my eyes. She's about to leave but she turns around and asks me "Is there anyone you want to call, to contact before the surgery?"

"Oh right, I forgot, I should call Theodora." I almost forgot I should fill her in. I blame the pain, the pain killer and the hot doctor. Wh kidding? I won't blame her for anything.

Maybe I'm imagining things, but her smile seems to fade when I say this.

"Give the number to the nurse. She'll call Theodora for you. See you, Dr. Robbins."

Callie's POV

The surgery was a success. Mark entered the scrub room while I was drying my hands, with a shit eating grin on his face.

"What's up, Mark?"

"How did the surgery go?" The grin on his face tells me he is not really asking about my work.

"Excellent, of course. It was a simple procedure. I could do it with my eyes closed," I answer coldly.

"Good good good..." He still had the grin on his face as he walked with me out of the room.

"Am I your best friend, Callie?"

I casted him a sideways glance.

"Tell me I'm your best friend." He pulls me to a stop and ducks to look me in the eyes. I sigh heavily, "Yes, you're my best friend."

"Great. As your best friend, you have an obligation to help me," he says. Given the sly tone and an evil smile on his face, I was pretty sure he was up to something, something bad.

"Tell me what you have up your sleeve first."

"I want revenge. I need you to get close to that witch and break her heart." He resumed walking, as I stood there in shock.

"What? You are insane." I blurted out.

"No, I have everything planned out. I had people running around her to tell her how amazing you are." He looked to his side and realized that I wasn't following him, so he walks back to me. "Now all you have to do is flirt with her, flash your million dollar smile, flutter your ridiculously long eyelashes, oh and occasionally show her your cleavage." He held out a hand to adjust my scrub top, I slapped it away and glared at him.

"You are far more crazy than I thought. What kind of a person do you think I am? And what makes you think she would fall for me just like that?" I was almost yelling in the hallway. A couple of nurses stopped working and stared at me, so I lowered my voice before I continued, "She's beautiful. I couldn't even keep Erica around. How can I possibly make a woman like her fall in love with me?"

"Erica was stupid. She just had to make a dramatic exit. I'm sure she's beating herself up for leaving you. You're an outstanding woman Callie. Anyone would be blind to not see how amazing you are."

I glare at him. "Everything I said is true. You need to realize how amazing you are. And you're my only hope, Callie."

I stayed silent.

"I haven't loved anyone as deeply as Lexie for a very long time. I have to get her back, and I know the only way I to change her mind is to prove to her that this Dr. Alaska Robbins is a quack she shouldn't be listening to. If this Robbins wanted men, I could do it myself, but no, she prefers women, so I need your help." Mark's eyes show me that he's genuinely desperate. I noticed that he appeared to have tears in his eyes so I caved.

"Fine, I will try for you! But I think she has someone named Theodora. I don't know if she'll be interesting or not. No promises."

"Thank you Callie!" He pulled me in for a tight hug and kissed my cheek. "But please do your very best, don't get sloppy just to brush me off. I need you to bring your A game."

I hissed. In my experience, my A game never got me anything.

I walked down to the waiting room, as a nurse told me that someone had arrived for Dr. Robbins. I had to go to talk to them and update them on the situation. I never liked talking to patients' families, even after simple surgeries like this one.

"Excuse me, is someone here to see Dr. Robbins?" I looked around and a slim woman with ong dirty blonde hair stood up and answered me.

"Yes, I'm. How is Arizona?" The green-eyed beauty strides in front of me, worry written all over her face.

"She's fine. I'm Dr. Torres, her surgeon. And you are?" I reach out my hand to shake with hers.

"Oh, I'm Teddy Altman, a friend of hers. I know you aren't supposed to reveal the details but her parents aren't around. I'm the closest person to a family that she has here. Please just tell me." Still holding my hand, Teddy stares at me with big green eyes that appear to be on the verge of tears.

"You must be Theodora then, she mentioned you." I say with a tight smile.

"Yes, but I prefer Teddy." She chuckles, the tension lessening a bit. "She could talk, so that means it's not so bad, right? So how is she?"

"She had a dislocated shoulder, I managed to pop it back in the ER. And her left ankle was the main problem. I had to operate to mend the fractures and stabilize the ligaments. The surgery went well and she's in recovery right now. I'll keep her here for a week, and if the healing goes as it should, she'll be discharged and we'll schedule the physical therapy accordingly."

Teddy releases a breath and relaxes.

"She should be in her room now, do you want to see her? I am heading there myself." She nodded even before my sentence was finished.

As we walked to her room, I thought to myself that this Teddy woman obviously cares about Dr. Robbins very much. She looks pretty and classy. There's no way Dr. Robbins would dump Teddy for me. I mentally slap myself. What have I gotten myself into?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy, I just borrowed the name of the characters for entertaining, no intention to violate any copyrights.

A/N : I have no medical knowledge, I don't know how long it takes to heal a dislocated shoulder or a broken ankle, the timeline I set in here was just for the progress of the story, sorry if it doesn't seem right.  
Again, applause to my awesome beta Tania, you are terrific.

* * *

Chapter 2

Arizona's POV

I felt myself slowly drift back to consciousness and I blinked a few times to get used to the light. I turned my head slightly and noticed Teddy sitting beside the bed, one hand over mine, the other hand is playing with her phone.

I tried to speak but my throat is too dry. I coughed and Teddy finally noticed I'm awake. She hurried to grab a tumbler of water and helped me take a sip. As I was slowly drinking the water, I heard a voice at the end of the bed.

"How are you feeling?" Dr. Torres was standing there, a small smile on her face as she looked at me. I feel dizzy.

"I feel like I got hit by a truck." My voice is husky.

"You did, " she chuckled. God, she has the most stunning smile I've ever seen. "The surgery went well. I'll go over everything with you in a while, when you're more alert. For now, try to get some rest. I'll be back to check on you later." She closed the chart and walked toward the door.

"Thank you, Calliope, " I replied, smiling. She froze when she heard me call her by her first name. She's blushing as she glances between Teddy and me.

"You're welcome," she mumbles on her way out.

Teddy gives me a bemused look. I just giggle.

"Dr. Torres said she's going to keep you here for at least a week. Once you're discharged you'll need physical therapy. I already called the radio station to get you 2 weeks off. I also let your publisher know that you might have to postpone the book signings. April is contacting your patients to reschedule their appointments."

I nodded, knowing I have nothing to worry about when Teddy is around.

"And I called your folks."

"Theodora! Why? You know they'll just worry." I tried to jump up, having forgotten my condition. I yelped as I'm reminded by a sharp pain in my shoulder.

"Isn't it better than they hear it from me rather than learning about it on the radio when you don't go on air?" Teddy stands up to fix my pillow, "I assured them it wasn't serious, so they won't hop on a plane to here now, and I won't tell Tim until you're discharged."

She took my hand again and gave it a light squeeze. I looked at her and relaxed back into the bed.

"What would I do without you? You take care of me, you take care of my parents, you take care of my work. You're going to be a great wife and mother, Theodora." I stated softly. We shared a knowing smile at the truth of my words, wanting it to happen soon.

"Tell that to your brother, he promised me that he would stay after this tour. Now get rest. I'm going to make some calls. I'll be back to check on you later, ok?" She stood up and kissed my forehead before she walked out of the room. I closed my eyes and drifted back to sleep.

A while later, I was startled to hear movement around me. I opened my eyes to find a nurse fumbling with my IV bag. Once he realizes he's woken me up, he gives me an apologetic smile.

"Sorry Dr. Robbins, I was just checking your IV. I didn't mean to wake you up. Please don't say anything Dr. Torres would be mad if she knew. She said you needed to rest. Dr. Torres always takes great care of her patients.' He gave me a lopsided grin when he noticed that he had my attention."That really pissed her last girlfriend off. She never had Dr. Torres' easy way of interacting with patients. That woman was the opposite of Dr. Torres. Patients were scared of her. Everyone of staff hated her. It was terrible how she broke up with Dr. Torres but we were all happy to see her go. Ok, all done. Have a good day Dr. Robbins." He rubbed his hands together then slowly left the room. Was there a smug look on his face? I shook off the thought. There was something more interesting in my head right now.

Girlfriend. My gaydar didn't fail me.

Callie's POV

As I rounded the corner toward my ward I saw Eli leaving Dr. Robbins's room. I walked up to Mark, who was ducking behind the nurses' station. I sighed to myself and walked up to them.

"OK, what now?"

"Hey Cal, Eli just went in to check on the witch and told her more about you." Mark had a smug look on his face and my stomach flipped in response.

"What?"

The 2 men were beaming like the fools in Dumb and Dumber. Sometimes I swear to god I'd strangle them if I were sure I wouldn't get arrested.

"Why would you do that, Eli? Don't you have work to do?" I snarled through gritted teeth. I knew that people in the hospital talked about me, but at least they're usually nice enough to do it behind my back.

"Dr. Sloan promised me tickets to the Seahawks game, with parking." He winked at Mark and flashed his dimples. Men really would do anything for football tickets. Damn.

"What did you tell her?" I slumped my shoulders. There's no way these two would feel guilty for what they did. I give up.

"I just casually mentioned that your last girlfriend broke up with you and you deserve better." This time his wink is directed at me.

"What?" I screamed, turning to stare at him in shock.

"Oh come on, we needed to let her know you like girls." Mark says innocently. "I don't have the patience to wait until you build up the connection slowly."

"I'm not like you Sloan. I don't just invite someone to an on-call room, bang their brain outs in less than 3 minutes, put on my pants and then leave."

"Hey, I last way more than 3 minutes!" Mark exclaims, "My stamina is legendary!"

I rolled my eyes at him.

"You promised me Cal. I've got everything worked out. Now you just have to make an entrance and charm her pants off."

I didn't get a chance to protest before Mark shoved her chart at my chest and pushed me toward the room. Eli was still standing beside him smirking. I'm sure some other nurses were looking at me behind their charts, too.

Ok, now I was nervous. I've never been nervous about going into a patient's room. I shake it off. I'm hardcore. A rock star. I can do this.

I took three deep breathes and looked back at Mark. He waved at me, encouraging me to go in. I held the chart tight against my chest, striding into the room.

"Hello Dr. Robbins."

She turned her head toward me. For the first time I noticed her ravishing blue eyes, this time not clouded over with pain or fuzzy with drugs. I gasped at their beauty.

She must have heard me too, because she chuckled, revealing huge, adorable dimples. I felt my heart skip a beat.

"Hi Calliope, you can call me Arizona."

"OK Arizona. You can call me Callie. That's what most people call me." I tried to collect myself by walking slowly to the end of her bed. I have to act cool.

"Nah, I prefer to call people in their full names. Parents choose names for a reason. Besides, Calliope is a beautiful name." I felt her eyes on me, but I didn't trust myself to look at her until my heartbeat returned to normal.

"That's why Theodora but not Teddy." I say nonchalantly.

"Right. She is Teddy to my whole family, but I'm the only one who calls her Theodora. It annoyed her at first but it's grown on her."

"So you and Teddy, you two seem very close. Have you been together for long time?" That was subtle Dr. Torres, real subtle.

"Oh, can't even remember. It feels like forever," She flashed her dimpled smile again.

I had to bite the corner of my mouth to hold back my disappointment. I continued to look down at the chart in front of me, pretending to write something on it.

"She's dating my brother."

I shot up from the chart in surprise and relief. She looked back at me with a smile, which I returned. "Oh, that's nice," I say, trying to sound casual.

"Yes, that is."

We remained silent for a while. Finally I remembered that I had a real job to do.

"Ok Arizona, how are you feeling? Any pain? Any discomfort?" I walked up beside her to check her shoulder, unbuttoning the gown and putting my hands on her. There's still a bruised and swollen, but overall the area looks good. I had forgotten to put gloves on before touching her, so I can feel how soft and smooth her skin is. The warmth from our bodies radiated to my fingertips.

I could tell she felt it too because she took a sharp breath. I swallowed hard, running my fingers along her shoulder blade gently to examine the damage. It takes all my willpower I have not to caress her. That would be really unprofessional and creepy. I rebuttoned the gown and tried to act normal as I walked to the table to note something in the chart.

I casually picked up a pair of gloves before checking her foot, avoiding her eyes the whole time. I can't remember the last time I've been this nervous. What is wrong with me?

After I examined the ankle, I snapped off the gloves and looked at her the first time after the shoulder touching. She had an amused look on her face.

"The shoulder is looking good, but you'll have to keep the sling on for another 2 weeks. Don't try to lift anything heavy with that arm. As for your ankle, it's still too soon to tell but I don't anticipate any further complications. The protocol is to keep you here for a week. Of course, if you insist on leaving I can't stop you but I don't recommend it. I'll put a splint on your ankle when you're discharged. You'll need it for about 3 weeks."

"So, a sling on my left arm and a splint on my left foot. Cool. My patients will love it." She chuckled like a little child.

"Your patients? I thought you had a radio show." I burst out in surprise.

She raised her brow and a smile began to creep out the corner of her mouth. "You know about my radio show?"

"I, uh... Someone mentioned it to me when you arrived." I can't tell her who told me.

"Wow, I have a fan in here?"

"You could say that," I respond, avoiding eye contact again.

"The radio show is just a twice a week deal. Theodora asked me to do it to help out her friend at the radio station. I have a private practice downtown. I also write books because I liking being able to share my experiences with a wider audience." She tried to shrug, but flinched when she moved the shoulder.

"A shrink, a radio show host and an author. Impressive." I nodded as I made a notation in her chart to have the nurses give her more pain meds.

"Just a job. You're not so bad yourself. You're the first female ortho surgeon that I ever met. Why orthopedics?"

I was just about to answer when my damn pager went off. Incoming trauma.

I look at Arizona and as I was about to excuse myself, she winked at me. "Go save lives, we can talk later, I'm not going anywhere."

I blushed as I exited her room.

Arizona's POV

"So, how are things with Dr. Calliope?" Teddy asked as she sat down next to my bed. I smacked her in the arm in response. Admittedly, our relationship had progressed nicely in the past 5 days. Calliope came to my room to keep me company when she wasn't busy, or had her lunch in my room. A few times after her shift finished in the evening she came with a movie to watch on her computer. I was grateful to be spared from the TV dramas.

We talked, we laughed, we even flirted a bit. I knew I liked her the moment she stepped into the examine room, and I was sure Calliope shared my feelings. There's no way she could spend this much time with all her patients. I couldn't help thinking that as long as I was still in the hospital, she was my doctor and we had to keep our relationship professional. I was looking forward to her releasing me later today so I could ask her out on a date. I couldn't let Theodora jinx it.

"What? We're not going to talk about her, huh?" She raised her eyebrow.

"Nope." I turned my head, purposely not looking at her.

"So you're not going to tell me whether you want to keep seeing Dr. Latina?" she coos. I kept my back to her.

"Nope."

She was quiet for a few minutes. When I snuck a glanced at her out of the corner of my eye, she smirked, "You ARE going to ask her out."

"Teddy! I'll kill you if you jinxed it!" I raised my right hand try to smack her again, but she pulled away in time.

"Ok. What time is she coming to sign you out?"

"She had an early surgery this morning. She should be here before lunch." I said as I looked over to the door.

"Look at you, knowing her schedule."

I knew she was mocking me, but still I couldn't help grinning. My grin widened as I saw who is walking into my room.

"Calliope! How was your surgery this morning?"

Her smile is matched mine. "I rocked it."

"Dr. Calliope, can Arizona be discharged today?" Teddy interrupted our little staring contest. We both look at her and saw she had a cheeky grin on her thin face.

"Teddy I told you stop calling me Dr. Calliope. It's either Dr. Torres or Callie, please. Otherwise, I'll start to call you Madame Theodora." I loved watching the gorgeous Latina tease my best friend. Could she be more perfect?

"Fair enough. So can I take her home now?"

Calliope looked a bit upset. I wondered if she was as disappointed as I was that once I'm discharged the routine we've established these past 5 days would come to an end. But I'm excited, too. The second she tells me I can leave, I can ask her out. I couldn't wait.

Callie's POV

The last 5 days were the best ones I've had in a very long time. Erica left me just a few months ago, but even during the short period of time we were together, I wasn't very happy. Sure, Erica was nice to me. The problem was she was bitchy to my best friend Mark and mean to my roommate Cristina. She even managed to offend Miranda Bailey, the Chief's right hand. And nobody messed with Bailey. Being the only one who liked her was difficult. And then she dumped me and left the hospital without a word. Everyone but me was thrilled to see the woman they referred to as 'The Wicked Witch of the West' leave. It felt like nobody cared that the witch had left me behind.  
I put on a brave face, but still, it hurt, a lot.

The 5 days I spent around Arizona were wonderful. I found myself laughing again. Really laughing, so hard that my face hurt from smiling so much. I was sad she was leaving today. It would break the little bubble we'd been in this week. I was going to miss my lunch buddy. Not that I don't enjoy Mark as a companion, but Arizona was way better.

Mark was happy to see me spending so much time in Arizona's room. He even bought me drinks in Joe's last night to thank me for my contribution to his project. He said I should ask her out after she was discharged, to continue our scheme, but I'm scared. Of course Arizona flirted with me and let me sit by her bed. I was her doctor and she had nothing else to do. She was like a caged animal. Once she was free, she could go back to her busy, varied life. I imagined she'd want to forgot all about the pathetic, lonely, clingy ortho surgeon.

Whatever. I shook off my thoughts, reminding myself that everyone left me anyway. I should be used to it by now. I shouldn't have had a knot in my stomach because Teddy is eager to take Arizona home, and I absolutely shouldn't feel distressed when the blue eyes sparkled with joy at the mention of leaving the hospital.

I put on a tight smile and checked the chart one last time. Everything looked good. There was no reason to keep Arizona here any longer. As I was about to tell her so, my pager went off.

"Shot, it's the ER, 911." I looked at the 2 women in front of me. "Yes, you're discharged. I'll have a nurse arrange the paperwork. Dr. Yang is on my service today, I'll send her splint your ankle so you can walk. Walking only, no running. Don't forget to make appointments for the checkups. Grr. They're paging me again. I have to go. Good luck with your arm and foot. Bye!"

Arizona's POV

I don't even know how to react. My mouth hung open as I watched Callie race out of the room. I shifted my gaze to Teddy, who looked at me in confusion.

"I didn't get a chance to ask her out!" I whined, crossing my arms against my chest. I'm sure I looked like a child who's been told she's not allowed to have ice cream. That's certainly how I feel.

Teddy let out a hearty laugh, a hand covering her mouth. I glared at her. The exaggerated laughter continued for a good minute. Finally it died down and she wipe the tears away

"She had to run to the ER! I'm sure you can ask her another time."

"Of course I could ask her some other time, but I had a plan. The moment she said Arizona you are discharged I was going to say _That's great Calliope, I can't wait to get out of here. I'm going to go to my favorite restaurant to celebrate. Would you like to join me tomorrow night?_" I give her another death glare. "You jinxed it!"

"Smooth, Dr. Robbins, real smooth."

Just as I'm about to say something not so nice to her, an Asian woman came through the door.

"I'm Dr. Yang, Dr. Torres sent me to put on a splint." She says in a deadpan tone.

"She's not coming back?" Teddy asks for me.

"She was pulled into surgery, and she said I'm not allowed to go near to the OR until I finish up in here, so let's get it over with." Her cold, detached manner showed me she means business, and she wasn't pleased to have to come here.

"She wants to kick my ass out asap, huh?" I felt insulted. I wasn't sure if it was because of Dr. Yang demeanor or the fact that Calliope told her to finish me quickly.

"Kick your ass? Ha. More like kiss it. You're her VIP. She told me to handle you with care. She warned me if she heard any complaints from you regarding how I treated your foot, she'd have me banned from any OR for a week." Her hands worked quickly as she spoke. "Dr. Torres said you've been stuck in here for a week already. She ordered me come right away so you wouldn't be stuck here any longer."

I remained silent for rest of the treatment, but couldn't hide my smirk.

"OK, all done. The nurse took the papers to the OR so Dr. Torres could sign the release form. She'll be back in a minute and then she'll wheel you out of the hospital. Here's Dr. Torres's card. She said to call her if you have any pain or discomfort." She handed me the card and gathered her supplies to leave. She stopped as she got half way to the door and turned to me. "What did you do to her?"

"Excuse me?"

"I haven't see Callie being so cheery in a long time. Sometimes before I'd pass by her room and if the door was open I'd see her staring at the ceiling, looking lost. But the last few days she been coming home with a smile on her face. She even brought pizza once. So, what did you do to her?"

"You're the roommate she talked about?"

Callie's POV

Don't drink and drive. Don't text and drive, or even argue and drive. When would people understand that driving is a dangerous activity that requires you to give it your full attention? A guy who had been drinking crashed his truck into an SUV driven by a mother who was texting her husband about dinner plans. As a result there was now a 7 year old boy who had been in the back seat laying on my OR table. I was just grateful he was properly buckled into a car seat so he would be ok. As I was thinking this, the operating room and scrub room opened.

"Dr. Yang, everything set with Dr. Robbins?" I asked without lifting my head from the open tibia.

"Yes." I could hear the nurses helping her put on a gown.

"Did she say anything? Any questions?"

"Yes." Yang stood on the opposite side of the table. "She said she'll come to the apartment to pick you up tomorrow night at 6. Dress up. She's taking you to a fancy restaurant."

I stared at her, wide-eyed.

"Oh, and she left you a business card. I put it in your lab coat pocket. She said feel free to call her or text her anytime."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy, I just borrowed the name of the characters for entertaining, no intention to violate any copyrights.

A/N : You guys really think I'd make Callie toy with Arizona like that? Come on. Callie wouldn't hurt a fly ;-) Thanks to everyone who like this story and the kind words.  
And super thanks to my awesome beta Tania, you made the date perfect.

* * *

Chapter 3

Callie's POV

I stepped in the attending lounge, wearing the grin I'd had since yesterday.

"So, you are going on a date with the witch tonight?" Mark greeted me with a mischievous smile.

"Mark, will you please stop calling her that!"

"She is a witch." He shrugged, sipping his coffee, I ignored him and walked toward the coffee pot.

"She is a nice woman, she was just doing her job as a shrink." I sat down on the couch next to him.

"Whatever. What's our game plan?"

"What game plan?" I froze. I'd totally forgotten about his scheme.

"You promised me, Callie. My revenge, remember?" He puts a hand on my shoulder and gives me a pitiful look, obviously sensing my hesitation. I tried to hide from his gaze, staring intently at my coffee without giving him a response.

"Don't tell me you're falling for her! Traitor!" He knows me well.

"I really like her, Mark," I say quietly, still avoiding his gaze.

"You're kidding me. I just asked you one thing, one thing! Break that woman and help me prove that her advice is useless! How could you let her get to you? Come on!" He shot up from the couch and started to pace around the lounge.

"Mark, she didn't 'get to me.' I've gotten to know her and I just... I like her." A felt my cheeks becoming flushed. "And you of all people should know that I don't know how to break someone's heart. I've always been the heartbroken one."

"You didn't even try!" He glared at me as he stormed out.

I stayed on the couch with my head hang down. Why does my life always have to be so complicated?

Suddenly my phone buzzed in my pocket. The grin found its way back on my face when I saw a message from Arizona, asking me to call her when I was free. I pressed call immediately. She picked up the phone less than a ring.

"Hi Calliope," she greets me, her voice reminding me of what I imagine angels sound like.

"Hi Arizona, something's wrong?"

"Hmmm... I can only call you when something's wrong?" I closed my eyes. I can almost see her teasing smile.

"No, that's not what I meant"

"I got used to talking to you everyday, just want to hear your voice."

"Oh that is sweet." I don't need a mirror to know that my stupid grin is wider than ever.

"I am. So, we have a date tonight."

"Yes, we do. I heard you're taking me somewhere fancy." I took a sip of my now lukewarm coffee, glancing at the door when it opens. Miranda Bailey walks in.

"I am. I hope you like Italian. I made a reservation at Altura."

"I do like Italian. But, uh, how are you going to eat dinner in a fancy restaurant gracefully with only 1 function hand?" I tease. Apparently she hadn't considered this, because she was quiet for a while.

"I was hoping that you wouldn't mind helping me, but if you don't want to, I can bring my assistant along."

"Don't you dare to bring your assistant on to our date." I blurted out a little too loudly, resulting in a roar of laughter from the blonde and a curious gaze from Bailey.

"So you'll help me?" She says between the angelic laughter. I really don't mind making a fool of myself if it means I can hear that sound every day.

Suddenly, I saw the fridge in the lounge and I got an idea.

"You know what? Come to my apartment and let me cook you dinner."

"Wow, aren't you a bit forward? Normally stay in dinner doesn't happen until the third date."

OK, I haven't thought it through. That does sound a bit eager, doesn't it? I started to stutter and then I heard her chuckling on the other side of the phone.

"Hey, it's for your own good. As your doctor, I don't recommend you run around town with that broken foot, you know." I try to collect myself. Luckily, my brain is still functioning. "I'll make something easy that you can eat with just one hand."

"Fine, but that mean I don't get to see you in sexy dress?"

"Again, you have a sling and a splint on 2 of your limbs. I know you like to call yourself amazing, but I'm not sure you'll be able to manage putting on a sexy dress tonight. If I don't get to see you in one, neither do you."

"Hey, I look hot on my right side." She exclaimed.

"We'll see."

I hung up the phone with the smile still plastered on my face. I looked up and noticed that Bailey is staring at me.

"Hey Bailey, how is your day going?" I ask.

"My day is going well, but apparently not as well as yours. You were giggling like a love sick teenager on the phone." She gave me a look and then turned her attention to the journal on her lap. As she sat on a couch with her journal, I stayed on the other couch fidgeting with the lid of the coffee cup.

Bailey and I have been working together since our internship started here at SGH. We're not close friends, but in a weird way we always stand by each other when things go wrong and we're always there to give each other advice when we need it.

"Miranda" I say in a soft tone.

"What?" She sighed, looking up from her journal. She sensed what was coming.

"I promised Mark something that I may not be able to do. Really, I don't want to do it." I put the coffee down, running my hands through my hair in frustration and nervous energy.

"About the radio doctor?"

"How did you know?" I swiveled my head to look at her, my mouth agape.

"I am Dr. Bailey, I know everything. And that fool has gotten most of the nurses involved to this stupid thing. I think more than half of the hospital knows about it," she snorted, rolling up the journal and smacking me with it lightly. "Stupid."

"Damn it. What should I do?" I slumped deeper in the couch. "To be honest, I got the courage to approach Arizona because of this Mark's stupid idea. How can I betray him?"

"Can you betray yourself?" Bailey titles her head and sighs heavily.

"Huh?"

"I don't know what you promised Sloan or how you were planning to help him to do God knows what. And I don't wanna know - it's none of my business. You have to ask yourself, do you like this woman? When was the last time you smiled like you had a hanger in your mouth over night? Is it worth to break this off because of a stupid promise?"

"But Mark..."

"If he is your friend, he'll understand eventually. Just give him some time. He's a typical man - stupid and slow," Bailey said to me in her mama voice. As I'm sitting there pondering her words, I'm paged to the ER. A biker has crashed into a brick wall. Luckily, I'm able to stailize him and then get someone else to take the surgery.  
I've already had one long surgery today and my shift is almost over. I look at my watch realize it's quarter to 6. I only have 15 minutes to rush home and get ready for my date with Arizona. I'm almost called into another emergency, but as I ran across the street toward my building, I was surprised to spot a blonde head is getting out of a taxi. Realizing it's Arizona, I dashed to her side and helped her get her balance. I'm rewarded by a dimpled smile.

"I'm so sorry, there was an emergency as I was getting ready to go so I ended up running late. But you are early, it's not even 6 yet."

"My dad taught me that punctuality is the politeness of kings." We slowly entered the building side by side slowly. "Being early is better than being too late."

"I agree. But I've learned as a surgeon that time isn't something we can always control."

"Can we ever?" She says matter-of-factly.

I laugh, "I had a 7 hour surgery today. I'm not sure I have the energy to debate such heavy philosophical issue." We entered the elevator and I pressed the button for my floor.

"Don't worry," she responds. "We're going to have a relaxing evening. But you were in the OR for 7 hours? Did you eat anything for lunch?"

"No, I'm starving."

"Then maybe we should go to a restaurant so you don't have to cook. You must be exhausted." As she looked at me with concern in her ocean blue eyes, I felt warmth spread inside of me.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. And I told you I don't want you to drag that foot around. You need to keep it elevated as much as possible if you want to heal properly."

Arizona's POV

The elevator stopped at 5th floor. Callie let me walk out first, and then led me around the corner toward her apartment. On our way, I saw a fair looking man with salt and pepper hair walking out from one of the apartments. He seemed a bit stunned to see us.

"Hi Mark." Callie greets the man.

"Hi." Mark answered coldly. He gave me a weird look.

"Hi, Arizona Robbins." I reached out my hand.

"Mark Sloan." He hesitated before shaking my hand.

"Where are you going, Mark?" Callie asks him.

"I'm going to Joe's for some drinks, you coming?"

Callie looked at me, then shakes her head to Mark.

"Fine, you ladies have fun tonight." He waved goodbye before turning around and leaving.

I gave Callie a questioning look. In response, she shook her head and led me to the apartment opposite Mark's.

"He's going through a rough time. His girlfriend just broke up with him." Callie said after she closed the door. I nodded in understanding and walked toward the living room.

"Mark's my best friend. We work together in the hospital. He may look like a jerk, but he is a good guy deep down." Callie handed me a glass of wine from the kitchen.

"He's a doctor, too?"

"Yes, he's a plastic surgeon."

"Hah. So, what are we having tonight?" I asked as I sipped my wine.

As she walked back to the kitchen, I followed her and sat on the stool next to the breakfast bar.

I watched as she fumbled around the cabinets. The whole time my focus was on how her butt as she was reaching up and bending down at various times. I loved the way her tight jeans hugged her sexy butt. Instinctively, I brushed at the corner of my mouth to check for drool.

"Please don't be mad, I didn't have time to shop yesterday, and I thought I could make time for a grocery run today but well, you know."She still had her back to me as she spoke, and I'm still so focus on her butt that I fail to respond. "I think I only have the stuff to make macaroni and cheese."

She turned and realized I had been staring at her. "Hey, see something you like?" she teases.

"Oh you have no idea." I smiled, winking at her. She started blushing cutely in response.

"I was saying, I only have stuff to make macaroni and cheese. I can order pizza if you prefer."

"Macaroni and cheese is fine, I'm not picky."

We talked and drank while she made dinner. The conversation flowed easily and I was glad to see that we had some common interests. We both love old movies, upbeat music, and picnics in the park. Most importantly she likes to cook, and I like to eat. We eat dinner at the breakfast bar sitting side by side. The food is good. As promised, the meal is one I could eat with one hand.

Our conversation on this date was more intimate than the talking we'd done in the hospital. We shared personal details about our families, our friends, and our past.

"But why did you choose psychology?" Callie asked casually. "No offense, but don't you think being a surgeon could help people more directly?"

"Yes, a surgeon could save a patient by cutting him open, physically. But psychically, there has nothing you can do with a scalpel. You can't cut open someone to cure depression. You can't cut open someone to stop being a cutter. But a good psychotherapy can change a patient's mindset and create a healthy mindset that will help fight physical illnesses." I picked up the wine glass to take a sip, looking deeply into Calliope's dark eyes.

"That's what you do in your practice," she smiles. God, I love her smile.

"The practice I'm working in, yea." I nodded lightly. "I'm just a part of it. I work with a couple friends. We each have a specialty, although sometimes we consult on patients, and even share clients if they need more in-depth support."

"That sounds interesting. But then how did you end up hosting a radio show to help people solve their love problems?"

"Like I said before, it was a favor to Theodora. The producer of the show was a college buddy of hers who was having a career crisis. He desperately needed to get a successful show in my time slot or he was at risk of losing the job. I don't remember how or why decided it would be a good idea to have a psychiatrist host an advice show to try to solve all kind of psychological problems over the phone in 5 minutes. But I'm happy to say that it's been a hit."

"That's great. Tell me more." Callie asked with a smile in her eyes.

"What do you want to know?" I matched her smile and put down my glass of wine.

"So you have a radio show. Your face is on billboards. People recognize you on the street. Have you had any interesting encounters with listeners?"

"Radio isn't the same as TV or movies. People don't pay much attention to us. I mean, once in a while I do have someone come up to me in the supermarket to tell me how right they agreed with something I'd said to a caller, like telling someone to leave an abusive spouse, or to trust their gut and feel free to love."

She rested her head in her hands and gazed into my eyes.

"What's the title of your new book? Something about instinct?"

"Trust your instinct." I responded, a big smile on my face as I realized she remembered.

"Right. So, you believe in that? Love at first sight?"

"I do." I gave her a hearty smile, hoping she would get the message I'm trying to send her. As she grabbed the bottle to refill our glasses, I knew she was trying to buy herself some time to collect her thoughts.

"I used to believe in that. I fell fast and I fell hard, maybe because I am a Latina, maybe because I trust people easily. I had my heart broken countless times. The last time was the worst. Erica entered my life after I thought I was ready to love. We hit it off instantly but everyone else hated her. Everyone told me she wasn't worth it but I liked her. I really believed in my heart that she wouldn't hurt me. And then she did. It didn't hurt so much because she left me. Even now I'm not sure it was love. What hurt was that my gut led me to a wrong person, again."

Callie took a big gulp of her drink. I reached out and touched the hand that was resting in her lap.

"I told myself, my gut is rotten and that I shouldn't trust it anymore. Then you came along." She glanced at me with a shy smile. Suddenly, she shook her head, lost in thought."This is crazy," she stated, arching her eyebrow. "I'm not usually this forward."

I picked up her hand and pressed it to my lips, kissing it gently. She narrowed her eyes and tilted her head in response. I grinned at her in return.

"Those few days in the hospital, every time you came into my room it was the highlight of the day. And not because I had nobody else to talk to. I had visitors. But you were the one that I wanted to see the most. Yesterday I had planned to ask you out the moment you discharged me. But you got paged before I could ask. Theodora had a good laugh because I almost burst into tears after you left," I paused, then admitted quietly, "The feeling you have, it's mutual."

A broad smile slowly appeared on Callie's face.

"So I'm not crazy." She leaned in closer to me, dark eyes flickering between my eyes and lips.

"If you are, then so am I." I breathed out the words before I closed the gap between our lips. The damn sling was limiting my upper body movement. Because of the splint I needed to stay on the stool, too. I sensed Callie was nervous that she'd hurt me, so we kept our kiss soft and light, lips lingering against each other as we tried to express our developing feelings to one another. She pulled away slowly and we locked eyes. I'm not sure how long we stood there smiling at each other. Time seemed to stand still.

"I'm glad we got that cleared up," she states, and we both smiled.

We took our wine into the living room and continued talking about a variety of topics as we cuddled on the couch. It felt comfortable to have Callie sitting next to me with her arms around me. Again, I wished I didn't have the sling and the splint.

Callie's POV

I couldn't believe this gorgeous, amazing woman is attracted to me, too. Our first date was perfect. I loved sitting so cozily on the couch with her, drinking wine and sharing a little bit of kissing and touching. I couldn't think of a better way to spend the evening.

However, I decided that we shouldn't open the second bottle of wine because she's still on medication and has to ride a taxi home. Sadly, I realize it's probably time to call it the night. After I called a taxi for Arizona, she stood up and pulled me into another light kiss.

"Thanks for tonight, it was nice."

"Ya, it was." I smile in the kiss.

"We should do this again."

"Totally, call me." I loosened the hold on her hips after seeing a nod from her.

She walked toward the door and I picked up my phone and wallet to follow her. She turned around and looked at me curiously.

"I want to walk you to the taxi, and then go to the bar around the corner to check on Mark. The fool may drink himself to death without supervision."

"You really care about him" As Arizona stepped out of the apartment, I followed and closed the door behind us.

"He's my husband." I say casually. Arizona stops abruptly, shocked. She spun around so quickly she almost fell. Instinctively, I grab her hips to steady her. She give me a wide-eyed stare and I inwardly cringe at my mistake, but try to cover my embarassment with a laugh.

"Sorry. I meant that he's my work husband. We look out for each other, well, both at work and in our personal life, but we're not romantically involved." I put my hand on the small of her back and we stepped into the elevator.

"Would it still be so funny if I fell and hurt myself further more?" She gives me an angry glance, scowling.

I reached my left hand to her right hand and clasp them together.

"I'm sorry. And I'd never let you fall." I looked into her beautiful blue eyes, then leaned in for a kiss.

After put her in the taxi, I walked down the street to Joe's. As I expected, Mark is sitting alone at the bar alone, his usual scotch in front of him. As I sat down next to him, gesturing to Joe to give me the usual. Mark gave me a sideways glance.

"Why are you here. Don't you have to practice the voodoo with the witch?"

"Mark, seriously, this is getting ridiculous. I know you're upset that Lexie broke up with you, but you really shouldn't blame Arizona. You know Lexie had her reasons." I took a gulp on my rum and coke. The witch joke is getting old, it was really starting to piss me off. Mark turned his upper body so we were facing each other. I could see he was angry, but I wasn't willing to back down.

"I didn't listen to the show. I don't know what were they talked about. But it doesn't take a shrink to figure it out. Lexie is what, 25, 26? She's a second year resident. Do you really think she would settle down to have a child with you right now?"

"We could stay together and find a solution, she didn't have to leave me!" He roars.

"There has no solution for your two, at least not within the 5 years or so. The problem is you couldn't wait. You only care about having what you want, and having it now. You wouldn't take no for an answer and you pushed Lexie away. That's why she left you. She wanted you to have a chance to find someone who is willing to mother your child." I roared back at him, knowing he needed a dose of tough love.

Mark shifted back to his previous position and downed the rest of his scotch. Deep down, he understands Lexie's reasons. He just doesn't want to accept it.

"I am happy with Arizona, Mark, and I thank you for that. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have had the nerve to even try to flirt with her. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have had the courage to open up to her so quickly. It would kill me to know that you're not happy for me. You're my best friend, Mark. I need you." I'm trying to keep it together, knowing my best friend is not going to support me in pursuing a real relationship with Arizona. I choked back the tears that threatened to fall.

He just stared at his glass when Joe refilled it.

I watched him looking at his glass for a while, moving only when I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket. I sighed and finished my drink before standing up to leave. Mark stopped me, saying, "I'll try." He turned his head slightly, gazing at me from the corner of his eyes and a forced smile.

"Thanks, Mark."

I walked out of the pub, and checked my phone, happy to see it was Arizona texting me.

_Arrived home alive and kicking. Going to sleep now. Hope you aren't going to stay up drinking too late. You need the energy to work tomorrow. If you're done on time I'd love to see you in the evening. Good night Calliope._

I quickly sent her a reply before I headed home.

_Heading home, just 1 drink. Can't wait for our second date, sweet dreams Arizona._


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy, I just borrowed the name of the characters for entertaining, no intention to violate any copyrights.

A/N : I deleted a review last night. I received reviews told me I have poor writing skills and unbearable grammatical mistakes, I left it there because it's true, I suck. But anonymously left a message saying that I don't deserve to write a story because I couldn't spell the title properly? Seriously? Isn't it the same like telling someone who is too fat or too ugly that doesn't deserve to live?  
I just want to say, everyone is allowed to have opinion, but use it wisely, and nicely, don't abuse it.  
And no bully, we need a much better world. A 29 years old man hung himself last month because of being bullied at work.  
Enough of my ramble. First of all, I'd like to thank everyone who likes the story.  
Last but not least, my wonderful beta Tania, you did a phenomenal work on this chapter again.

* * *

Chapter 4

Callie's POV

It had ages since people at the hospital had seen me walking around the halls of SGH with a genuine grin on my face. Usually, I could only manage a polite smile. So I understood why they were so shocked at the change in my demeanor. I was too happy to care about their staring, or to wonder if they were gossiping about me.

It was all due to the gorgeous blonde I was seeing.

We had our second date three days ago. She invited me over for Chinese food. It was the best option since she still couldn't use both hands. She flashed her dimples at me in an attempt to convince me to let her take off the sling. I reminded her that there were good reasons that sling needed to stay on for the full 2 weeks, much to both our dismay.

After dinner, we cuddled on the couch to watch a couple cheesy romantic comedy movies and make out a little bit. We took it slow, just focused on enjoying each other's company. It was a perfect evening.

We had both been pretty busy over the last few days. Between my night shifts and her meetings to plan her book tour we didn't get to see each other, settling for phone calls and texts to maintain our growing relationship.  
Today, however, we had plans. Today she was coming in to have her shoulder examined. If all was well, the annoying sling could be removed. I was at least as excited about this prospect as she was. We planned to go to the Italian place she had suggest for our first date to celebrate. The prospect of our first public date is the cause of the smile I've been wearing all day.

After getting my coffee from the coffee cart, I headed to the Ortho wing and I saw Mark around the corner, leaning against the counter and talking to one of the nurses. He wore his trademark lopsided smirk, causing the nurse to blush due to something he's said. Mark Sloan is back.  
I stood next to him and reached for some charts. He then turned his attention to me.

"Hey, good morning. You look great. You're beaming."

"Good morning to you too, Mark. Thanks," I couldn't help grinning at him in return.

"Seriously, you look stunning. What's up?" Mark pushed my shoulder gently so I'm facing him. I felt my cheeks getting warm.

"Nothing's happen yet, Mark, but soon." I brushed him off and ducked my head, suddenly feeling shy.

"Hah!" He can guess why I'm acting this way, so he sneered and started to walked away. Despite his reaction, Mark has kept his promise to me. He's no longer giving me the cold shoulder and he's even stopped referring to Arizona the witch. He's not moping around pining for Lexie anymore. He's even started flirting with other women again. Still, I know he's having a hard time to dealing with the feeling that I've betrayed him by being with Arizona, so he doesn't want to hear about our relationship. I'm a bit hurt by his attitude, and I call out to him.

"Mark," I whined. "I've been miserable for years. I've finally met someone amazing and I am really, really, really happy about it. Can you at least try to be happy for me?"

He slumps his shoulders and stopped, and I took this as an invitation to join him.

"I am happy for you, Callie. I just need some time. Don't throw it to my face, ok?" He punched my shoulder playfully, and I returned the gesture. We laughed and nudged each other along the way to the ER, as we've both been paged to head down there.

"Can I at least tell you, she's coming in later today to get her sling removed and we're going on a date tonight?"

He casts me a sideways glance and smirked. "You just told me."

"I'm just really happy." I beamed.

Arizona's POV

"OK, we'll have to catch up on the time we've lost. On Monday you'll have 2 interviews after the show. Hopefully those will be finished before 3pm. Then you can go back to the practice for the appointments." Teddy sat on my bed, flipping through the organizer. "Can't you reschedule some of your patients? I'm not sure you'll be done with the interviews in time. And I need you to clear Wednesday afternoon for a talk show."

"No Theodora, you know I won't cancel my patient's time. Cancel the interviews if you need to. I don't like to do those anyway," I replied without looking at her. I'm focused on finding an outfit for my date with Callie.

"How about we do one interview tomorrow afternoon, and Sunday we make one in the morning and another one in the afternoon, so you still have the Sunday evening spending with the hot ortho doctor."

"No no no. I'm not working until Monday. Doctor's orders," I stated, throwing a dress on the bed.

"But you'll have sling removed today! You'll be as good as new except the foot. You should be fine to start to work. And really, interviews aren't the same as working. You'll just be sitting and talking, which you love to do," Teddy insisted. My head was still buried in the closet, but from the sound of it, I knew Teddy was pouting.

"Can I ask you something?" I stopped matching the clothes and looked at Teddy. She stopped talking. "Would it be weird to wear heels on only 1 foot? I'm going to have to keep the splint for a little while longer and I can't wear a heel with it."

She groaned, throwing her hands in air."Did you hear a word I said?" she exclaimed?

"Yes I did, I just don't care about that right now. I have more important things to think about." I take out a pair of shoes from the closet and show them to Teddy. She shook her head in disapproval. I threw them back in the closet and looked for another pair.

"And no, I don't want any appointment, interview, photo shoot or any work whatsoever for the next 2 days, Theodora." I held a pair of sneakers in my hands. As much as I hated to admit it, they were the best choice with the stupid splint the best. "I've got a date with Calliope tonight. I have no idea what's going to happen but I don't want to think about having to go to work tomorrow. And Callie doesn't have to work until Monday. I don't know if she has any plan for us, so I want my schedule wide open."

"Well, it seems you want more then your schedule wide open." Teddy giggled and ducked when I threw my sneakers at her.

"Teddy! Get your mind out of the gutter!" I'm sure my face is bright red.

"Don't play innocent with me," she laughs, finally closed the schedule book on her lap.

"I'm not. Still, I was raised not to kiss and tell," I stuck out my tongue at her and then limped over to pick up the sneakers.

"What time is the appointment?"

"Four o'clock. Calliope said she'll quickly examine my shoulder and have someone take me to have a scan on my foot. By the time I'm done, her shift should be finished as well. Then we can go for drinks and dinner."

"Is it serious?" Teddy asks after a few minutes of silently watching me go through my accessories.

"What do you mean?" I asked, as I limped across the room to check on the outfit I laid down on bed, still not quite sure about it. I know I look good in blue, but a splint doesn't really go well with any dress.

"Why don't you put on the black pants you bought 3 weeks ago? They make your ass look great." Teddy obviously knew what I was thinking.

"I guess I could. I just wanted to wear a dress tonight. We're going to Altura." I replied, pursing my lips.

"Ok, whatever you like. So, you and Callie, serious?"

"I hope so. I mean, I really like her." I sat on the other side of the bed. "It's been a long time since I've felt such a connection with someone. She is so sweet and caring. I don't think she realizes how amazing and breathtakingly stunning she is." Just thinking about her magnificent smile made me smile too.

"You have it bad, don't you?" Teddy said, her eyebrows raised in a smirk.

"Yeah, I do." I admitted, grinning like a fool.

Teddy dropped me off at the hospital. I took the elevator to the ortho floor and slowly approached the nurses' station. I wasn't sure why, but I was met with several strange glances along the way. I just hoped it wasn't because I had something on my face.

I was taken to an exam room where I was asked to wait. Apparently, Callie was with a patient and she'd be with me shortly. I settled down to wait, excited for what the evening held. I would wait no matter how long it took. After a while, I heard a voice coming near to the room.

"Tell Dr. Bailey I won't have time to do the surgery, as I have to leave at the end of my shift in an hour. And Dr Chang wants to do it. He's department head, I can't take it from him."

Then the woman of my dreams burst into the room, with a sheepish looking man in light blue scrubs in tow.

"Hi Dr. Ribbons, how are you feeling today?" Callie smiled at me and asked in her most professional tone.

"Terrific, Dr. Torres. I can't wait to free my left arm." I returned her smile.

"Good. Dr. O'Malley, can you go tell Dr. Bailey what I just told you, and come back to take Dr. Robbins for a CT after I check her shoulder?" Callie took my chart from Dr. O'Malley and then pointed him toward the door.

"Yes Dr. Torres, I'll be right back." The man turned and ran out of the room.

"Take your time." Callie called after him before she closed the door.

I sat on the examination table smiling as she came closer to me and gave me a sweet peck on my lips.

"Dr. Torres, is this the bedside manner you have for your patients?" I flashed my dimples at her. Our faces were only centimeters apart.

"Only the pretty ones I like." She kissed me again, this time lingering longer. Eventually she pulled away and focused on why I was here. "Let me take a look of the shoulder first."

"You can do whatever you want, Dr. Torres." I winked at her and she swallowed hard. Well done Robbins.

"You really enjoy calling me Dr. Torres, don't you?" she says. As she leaned down to take off the sling, her hair brushed my face lightly. The scent of her shampoo was captivating me.

"What kind of shampoo do you use?" I blurted out.

"What?" She was startled and pulled back to look at my eyes.

"I... your shampoo just smells really good." I was so embarrassed that wish I could the floor would swallow me up. Or at least I wish I hadn't said that out loud.

She chuckled and resumed her work, "You can borrow my shampoo if you want, see if you like it on yourself," she teased.

We remained silent for a while, Calliope tested my range of motion to see how my shoulder healed, then examined my bruises and massaged my shoulder to take out any knots. When she was finished, she stood in front of me.

Callie's POV

"Your shoulder's healed. I don't see any sight of permanent damage. The bruising is almost gone. And you don't have to wear that sling anymore. Congratulations." I told her with a smile. I inched closer to her. She sat up straight and spread her legs a little, so I could stand between them.

I laid my hands on the outside of her thighs above the hem of her dress and brushed her skin lightly with my fingertips. She wrapped her arms around my neck, tilting her head back. I bent down to capture her lips with mine. We've never been able to get this close to each other before. She tightened her hold on me so our chests were pressed against each other. My hands found their way to her back. I couldn't hold back a soft moan when her tongue entered my mouth.

This is our first passionate kiss and either of us is holding back. Suddenly we were pulled out of the bubble we'd created by the sound of voices outside the door. We pulled away quickly. As much as I hated it right now, we were at my workplace and I was still in the middle of a shift. After one more quick kiss, I stepped away and started to make a few notes on her chart. We exchanged quick glances, trying to hide the smirk that threatened to take over our faces.

"Dr. Bailey, Dr. Torres said..." I heard George was speaking.

"I know what Dr. Torres said to you, I'm gonna talk to her myself." The door opened and Bailey walked in, a scared George trailing behind her.

"Dr. Bailey, this is Dr. Robbins." I introduced them to each other, Bailey just quietly watched us curiously. I hoped she didn't suspect anything, but I worried that she noticed that I was blushing slightly.

"OK, Dr. Robbins, Dr. O'Malley is going to take you to CT now, and I'll see you after that." I gave Arizona a professional smile, trying to fight the urge to kiss her before George wheeled her away for the CT.

"What do you want, Bailey?" I sighed, even though I could probably guess what was on her mind.

"I need you to do that laminectomy, Torres." She gave me her persistent Bailey look.

"No I can't. It's Chang's surgery, I can't go over his head and take it from him, he IS my boss." I closed the chart and returned the gaze. I can be persistent, too. I've learned it from her.

"But you're better than him, I can't risk my patient's welfare. I need you."

"Bailey, I've only been an attending position for 7 months. I can't afford to do anything to piss off the head of the department. You guys already put me in a very difficult position. Do you think he doesn't know why everyone comes to me instead of him? Don't you think he knows his job is on the line? You can stare at me as long as you want. I'm not going to take away Chang's surgery"

I picked up the chart, retreating from the room. "Besides, I want to see if I can cut back my hours a bit."

"What?" Bailey furrowed her brow and looked at me as though I was speaking Spanish.

"You heard me. I don't want to do the crazy hours anymore. No more 36 hour shifts, if I can help it," I passed the chart to the nurse, and turned to face Bailey with a smile on my face.

"Because of her?" Her face softened, though she was still frowning.

"Yes, mostly. I haven't had a life in so long, Miranda. I spent most evenings getting drunk and passing out. On my days off, I'd lie around the apartment staring at the ceiling. Now? Tonight I have a date at a fancy Italian restaurant. And I'm off for the next 2 days. When was the last time I took 2 days off in a row? I don't have anything special planned, but however I end up spending the time, I hope it involves time with Arizona." I said, emotion lacing my voice. I could tell by Bailey's expression that my face lit up when I said Arizona's name, just like it does every time I think about her.

Bailey continued staring at me for a moment. Finally, she nodded slowly.

"About time, Torres. Don't screw it up."

My smile widened. I started to bend down to hug her but she took a step back, pointing her at me, "I'll see if we can postpone the surgery to Monday. I'll talk to the chief and see if he'll convince Dr. Chang to back down. Don't give me anymore excuse then Torres. See you on Monday."

Then she turned around a walked away. I shook my head and chuckled to myself. Typical Bailey.

I waited for 20 minutes but there had no sight of Arizona, so I called to CT to check on her. It turned out they were packed so Arizona wasn't ready. At 4:50pm, I ran to the attending lounge to get changed. I rarely change at work, but I know as long as I still have the scrubs on, anyone could page me for a consult on God knows what. As much as I love my job, tonight I didn't want to risk that. I love to save lives, but tonight I need to live my own life. Settling in the nurse station, I caught up with some paperwork, signing my charts and arranging my surgeries for the coming week. To be honest, I had trouble concentrating because my mind keeps wandering to Arizona. I should be nervous because it's the first time we're really going out on a date. I'm not, though, because Arizona and I have already spent so much time together. Just then it hit me that we'd already had dinner together twice, so technically, tonight could be considered our third date.

Now I am nervous. Should I think of tonight as our third date or our first? I shot up from the chair. I needed to find Mark right away.

But as I got up from the desk I saw Arizona heading in my direction. She was still using a wheelchair, with George pushing her down the hall toward me. I knew she saw me because slowly her small smile grows into a big, bright grin. I'm sure I have the same expression on my own face. Suddenly, I didn't care anymore, first date or third date, it doesn't matter, All I knew was that I want her, and we're going to have a wonderful evening together.

George pushed her into the examine room and I entered right behind them. I remained professional Dr. Torres while George shared results of the scan. Everything looked good and there had been no complications. Her ankle was healing nicely. I signed the paper and passed the chart to George, then sent him away. He gave us a sheepish smile before he left, closing the door behind him.

Once we were alone in the room, Arizona opened her arms and beckoned me to come closer. I happily complied. As soon we were in each other's arms, our lips found each other. I loved the way she ran her hands through my hair to pull me closer. I sighed into her mouth, more comfortable in her arms than I remember being with anyone else. I love kissing her. When we break from the kiss due to the need for air, I gazed into her blue eyes in front of me, unable to stop myself from reaching out to kiss her again. As I closed the distance between us, I whispered,

"So, beautiful, are you ready to take me out for our date?" She just smiled and kissed me again.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy, I just borrowed the name of the characters for entertaining, no intention to violate any copyrights.

A/N: Thank you guys! Believe me, I just needed to blow off some steam, wasn't fishing for compliments ;-) You all make me feel so damn good.

My wonderful beta Tania, you did an excellent work again.

* * *

Chapter 5

Callie's POV

"Oh my god, this place is amazing!" I stated, taking a deep breath. "And it smells wonderful. I love the smell of fresh breads."

Arizona turned around and gave me a dimpled smile, tightening our entwined hands. We followed the hostess to our table.

"Dr. Robbins, would you like your usual wine?" The hostess asks.

"Calliope, would you like red or white wine?" Arizona queries, looking at me with sparkling blue eyes. I had to stop myself from saying something corny like, "I don't need wine to get drunk."

"Either is fine," I replied, smiling warmly back at her.

I propped my head on my elbow, watching as she her orders the drinks, and soak in our surroundings.

"What are you thinking?" Arizona stroked the back of my hand with her thumb, drawing my attention back to her.

"Just wondering how many women you've taken to this restaurant." A lopsided smile comes on my face.

"Ouch, THAT question." She laughs. "I am here a lot because the food is really good, and being a semi-celebrity, I have a lot of dinner meetings with publishers, reporters, radio guys. But aside from the business dinners, you're the fourth woman I taken here, and 2 of them were Theodora and Addison."

I was stunned by her honesty and happy to realize that I had no doubts that she was telling me the truth.

"Addison?"

"She's the co-owner of the practice. We've been friends for years."

Our waiter arrived with our wine and and a basket of bread. We read the menu in comfortable silence. I decided to try the risotto. Arizona picked up the glass and toasts. "To us." "To us."  
A few minutes later our waiter arrived to take our order. He then quietly excused himself. Arizona and I took a moment to just enjoy the moment, smiling at one another.

"So, you asked me a question, it's my turn." She bit her bottom lip to suPpress a naughty smile.

"Fire away." I picked up the glass to take a sip of wine.

"What's the deal with you and Dr. O'Malley?"

I quickly grabbed a napkin to avoid spitting the wine out and spraying her with it.

"You spent like what, 5 minutes with him and he told you things about us?" I asked her, wide-eyed.

"Relax, Calliope, you can tell me," she responded.

"It was years ago. George and I kind of dated for a while, a couple months, in his intern years. I was a third year resident." I was sweating. That wasn't my finest moment.

"You know, four years of high school, four years of college, four years of med school. I don't know about you, but for me, by the time I graduated I was in my late 20s and I'd never done anything except go to school and think about science. I was - ok, I am - socially awkward. George was the first one outside of school who showed any interest in me. I was just shocked, like, 'Wow, someone likes me'?. I jumped into his arms like a 17 years old. Well, it was pretty much disaster from the start. Eventually he cheated on me with his friend. She had always disliked me, so that made it hurt even more. So we broke it off."

I finished babbling and took a big gulp of the wine, then chanced a peek at Arizona, whose smile had turned into a big grin.

"You are so cute."

"No, I'm not. I am a hardcore, bad ass orthopedic surgeon. There has nothing cute about me." I slapped her arm slightly. She giggled and took my hand.

"You're definitely bad ass, but you're also really cute when you babble," she replied, leaning forward to give me a quick peck on the lips. My pout instantly turned into a smile in response.

"Dr. O'Malley, George, asked if we're seeing each other. I told him yes, we are. He then told me to take good care of you and make sure you are happy because you deserved to be happy," Arizona said.  
I still had my eyes closed to savor the tender kiss. Shocked, I blinked several times to clear my mind. Arizona's smile was enough to tell me that I hadn't heard it wrong.

"He is sweet. In some ways, it's too bad it didn't work out. But really, who am I kidding? He wasn't my cup of tea.'" I shrug. "It hurt a lot when he cheated on me, but it turned out he wasn't worth it. I really don't know what I was thinking when I dated him."

"Then, what kind of tea are you looking for?" she tilted her head, squinting at me.

"Well, I've learned that I'm someone who likes the person, not the gender. I admit that I'd like someone pretty. Blonde, blue eyes and dimples are on the top of my list." I picked up a piece of bread. "What about you?"

"Me? Oh I've always wanted a hot Latina. There's something about that gorgeous complexion and full lips that makes me crazy," she replied, leaning forward again try to kiss me. Instead, I shoved a piece of bread into her mouth.

"Try the bread, it tastes good." I gave her a smirk of triumph when she chewed it, pouting.

Arizona's POV

The dinner went so well that I didn't realize it was almost 11 and we had finished the second bottle of wine. Good food, good wine and good company always makes the time goes quickly. The bill came and Callie wanted to take it, in honour of celebrating my recovery, but I grabbed it faster. I asked her out, and I wanted to pay the dinner as thank for the good care she's taken of me. Callie agreed, then suggested that we go to her apartment for coffee. We took a taxi back to her place.

My intoxicated brain was overloaded. The Latina goddess was sitting on my right, our thigh pressed against each other. Her left arm wrapped around my back and rested on my hip, while her right hand caressed my naked right knee, rubbing higher and higher under my dress. It seemed she'd had a little too much of drink too. My breath breath became ragged as our faces got closer to each other. Our lips barely touched before she turned to nuzzle the flesh behind my ear, her hot breath making me gasp.

I put my hand over her right hand to stop it when I noticed the cab driver peeking over the rear-view mirror. I whispered in her ear, "Not that I mind you feeling me up in a cab, but if the driver enjoys it too much we could be in a traffic accident."

I felt Callie shiver in response. She took a deep breath and leaned down to suck on my neck before she pulled away. I had to bite my lips to not to moan. The rest of the 2 minutes taxi ride was torture. I couldn't hold back a drunken giggle as I saw Callie obviously fighting the urge to put her hand back on my lap. I just kept slapping it off or grabbing it to entwine with mine.

As soon as the cab up in front of her building, Callie threw some cash on the front seat. I tried to hop out of the cab with my good foot. Luckily, Callie got out at the same time and she was right there to catch me so I didn't fall backward on my ass. I clasped our hands together and dragged her toward the building. We weren't really walking very fast because we were both still a little tipsy. so we kept bumping into each other. It didn't help that we had to catch our breath, we were giggling so much. Callie wanted me to go slow anyway, because of my foot. Even in our intoxicated haze, she still had her medical instincts. It's awesome.

Finally we made it to the elevator. I stood in one of the back corners and Callie snuggled close to snake her arms around my back. Both of us were breathless from laughing. I rested my head on the crook of her neck and my hands wandered to her hips. I could feel her heartbeat against my chest and I was pretty sure she could feel mine too. The sound announcing that the elevator had arrived at our designated floor stirred us. Callie took my hand and led me out of the elevator. I pressed my chest against her back to peek over her shoulder, watching her shaking hand takes out the key to unlock the door. My hands stroking her hips and stomach from behind didn't help to make it quicker. Finally we got the door opened and we walk in the apartment, my front pressed against Callie's back. As soon as my back hand closed the door, she turned around in my arms and timidly rubbed my forearms. Dark brown eyes look into mine.

"Suddenly I am so nervous." She wet her lips.

"Don't be." I leaned forward to crash out lips together.

This kiss was more passionate than the one in the examine room. I took hold on the back of her neck to pull her face closer to mine, sucking her bottom lip as if it's the world most delicious candy. I nudged her into the apartment with my body. She threw everything she had in hands on the floor, then grabs the back of my thighs. I took the hint and hopped onto her hips before I bit down on her lips again, resulting in the hem of my dress riding up. Callie's hands easily landed on my naked thigh, slowly snaking up to my butt. We both moaned on the contact. I loosen the pull on her bottom lip. She takes the opportunity to shove her tongue into my mouth. Our tongues continued to fight for dominance while she carried me toward her bedroom.

I clamped my legs around her tightly. Given the amount of alcohol we had, it was a miracle that she didn't drop me down along the way. I didn't let her go when she bent down to put me on her bed. She remained on top of me while my hands wandered down from her neck, to her back, to the hem of her whole time our tongues are dancing together. Callie took the hint from my hands and pulled away to take off her shirt. Then she bent down again to crash our lips together a second later. My hands went to her back so I could unclasp her purple lace bra. As soon as her breasts were free, I rolled her over on her back, straddled her hips and smiled at the beautiful sight in front of me.

Her black silken hair was spread on the bed and her brown eyes sparkled like the stars in the sky. As I took in the sight of her cheeks, rosy both from the alcohol and from arousal, her full lips parted to gasp for air, and her purple lace bra hanging loosely above the swollen breasts that rise up and down from the heavy breathing, I was mesmerized. Callie removed her bra and threw it across the room, then tugged my hips to draw me lay on top of her. I locked our lips one more time, then moved to nip her earlobe, kiss along her jawline, suck on her pulse point. The whole time my hands continued kneading her breasts.

I continued the path of my kiss. Callie's breath got harsher and harsher as I caressed her breast with my tongue. She moaned when my mouth captured a hardened nipple. I sucked it, nipped it, and then swirled it with my tongue. The louder she moaned, I harder I fondled the quivering tips.

She pulled me up to her head. I quickly took off my top before our lips found each other, our tongues dance against each other instinctively. Callie reached to my back, fumbled around in frustration as she failed in her attempt at unhooking my bra. I broke the kiss, giggling. I sat up straight on her hips, looking down at the beautiful woman who looked back at me with excitement. I slowly reached behind me to unclasp the bra myself. Callie's eyes changed to a darker shade of brown. I watched as she swallowed hard when I threw my bra over my shoulder. She sat up immediately to claim my mouth again. We both moan as we feel our breasts connect for the first time.

I gently pushed Callie back on the bed, as my mouth began traveling downward again. At the same time, my hands worked to strip her of the rest of her clothes. My open mouth kisses went lower and lower as my hands pushed her jeans and panties down her thighs. My mouth stopped above her mound, while Callie kicked the jeans off her foot herself. I rested my chin on her thigh, looking up to Callie with a mischievous smile. My fingertip played with the neatly trimmed curls lightly. She knew what I am thinking, a slight flush on her cheeks.

"I like to be prepared."

I kissed her curls, and then her inner thighs at the apex of her legs. I pulled off my dress - yes, I had finally chosen a dress, wanting to be prepared for just this circumstance with an outfit that could be removed quickly - and removed my splint to so I could take off my panties more easily. Callie reached over and helped me put it back on. I shuddered. God, she was so sexy that she could even make wearing a splint an erotic experience.

After we both were naked, I kiss my way back up to Callie's lips, settling myself between her legs. Our naked bodies pressed against each other from head to toe, I felt like my heart was about to explode. I nuzzled and licked along her jawline, grinding down on her body in a leisurely pace. My heart began to race when Callie grabbed my ass and pulled me closer to her. Our centers rubbed against each other, as electricity shoots along my spine to my brain. We both moan in response to this incredible sensation.

We began moving more rapidly. I wanted more; I needed to feel more. My hand slowly traveled from the side of her breast, to her hip, to her heat. I couldn't hold back the groan when I found her wet with arousal. Sucking on Callie's beating pulse point as my fingertip run up and down her open center, I whispered in her ear.

"You are hot, so fucking wet, you are so hot"

The body under me writhed harder from my words, and sought firmer contact by grinding on my hand. Who am I to deny this from such a sexy goddess? I licked the mark I left on her neck a glided 2 fingers deep inside her. I was immediately greeted by amazing wetness, and a long and low groan. I tried to clasp our lips but Callie had to let go of it to catch her breath. I captured her pulse point instead, moaning as my lips and tongue felt how fast her heart was beating. I positioned myself between her strong thighs, slightly grind down on her with the same rhythm of the movement as my hand. The quick, shallow breath next to me ear urged me to plunge in and out of her with speed. She started to rock at the same pace. I flattened my palm to rub her clit during each thrust.

"Oh my God, I'm close.. please...faster... faster," Callie breathed out between ragged gasps.

I curved my fingers while thrusting wildly inside her and flicked her clit with my thumb. I really wanted to taste her, but, well, we have all night. Instead of sinking down to her center, I lowered myself to her chest, sucking and nipping a hardened nipple to drive Callie over the edge. She arched her back and cried my name when her walls contracted. I quickened the fingers within her to let her prolong the orgasm. Her body jerked a couple times before she grabbed my hand weakly, letting me know she can't take anymore.

A smiled softly then took my face in her hands, kissing me passionately. Once again our tongues began dancing in an the erotic tangle, and our bodies writhed against each other. We loosen the lip-lock due to a need for air. Still grounding Callie with my body, I looked down at the glamorous brown eyes with a hearty smile. She reached a hand to stroke my face.

"That was amazing. You are amazing."

"Well if you think that was good, just wait until I stop holding back. " Callie gave me a confused look. "Haven't shown you all my moves yet. I'm more than willing to continue to show you all night long, though, if you're up for it," I half-teased.

Callie laughed heartily. My God, her voice was even sexier in the aftermath of her moaning and screaming, I was so turned on that I wanted to hear her scream again. But before I could get to work on that goal, two hands grabbed my hips and flipped me over. Now I'm the one trapped.

"First I have some moves of my own I want to share with you," Callie grinned and then kissed me on my mouth. her hands starting to fondle my chest.

Tonight is gonna be fun.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy, I just borrowed the name of the characters for entertaining, no intention to violate any copyrights.

A/N : Thank you thank you thank you all for liking the story. And thanks to the one who doesn't like it but still came back to read it.  
A little heads up about this chapter, a movie... actually 2 movies were mentioned, it's not a big deal if you haven't watch them. But the song mentioned in this chapter, you could feel how sweet it was if you know the song. That's _I knew I loved you _by _Savage Garden_.  
Appreciate to my spectacular beta Tania, thanks for doing the great job to fix the story again, and thanks for doing that even you were not feeling well. Get better soon ;-)

* * *

Chapter 6

Arizona's POV

I loved waking up in Callie's arms. It was the best way to start a day.

I felt content, not just because I was sexually satisfied, but because I felt protected and complete. Our legs were intertwined as one, our bodies fit together perfectly. As Callie held me tight, it warmed my heart. There was nowhere else I wanted to be in this moment.

I nestled my head closer to her neck, breathing in the unique smell of the sleeping woman. The slight scent of sex was proof of our passionate evening and it made me groan. I closed my eyes to savor the moment, enjoying the warmth and comfort provided by the body lying next to me. The hand on my waist moved to stroke my bare ass. I couldn't help to chuckle lightly. I raised my head to see that Callie was woken by my shaking body. she looked at me with sleepy eyes. I softly brushed her lips with mine.

"You're grabby even in your sleep."

"I can't help myself when you are next to me." She shifted to over me, settling herself between my legs.

"Good morning beautiful." She placed her lips on mine and then rested her head on my chest as I ran my fingers through her beautiful, raven hair.

"Hmmm... I love this body pillow." She rubbed her face against my chest to make her point. I laughed lightly, pretending not to catch the L word. I knew she didn't mean to say she loves me. Still, it makes my inside all tingly.  
We slept like this for a while, neither of us saying anything. My hands brushed her hair and naked shoulders randomly, and her hand drew invisible pattern on the side of my breast.

"Do you want to go back to sleep?" I whispered.

"Nope." She murmured.

"Do you want to get up?" I try again after a minute.

"Nope." Comes another soft reply.

"We should take a shower, I think we smell like sex."

"Nope."

"We shouldn't take a shower, or we don't smell like sex?"

"Nope."

"Are you going to say no to everything?" I bit my bottom lip to hold back a chuckle.

"Nope."

"Calliope, come on." My chuckle became a belly laugh. I shoved her shoulders lightly but she didn't even wince a bit.

"I don't want to move. It's so comfortable in there. Can't we stay like this forever?"

"Well, you aren't heavy but still, you're squashing me, honey. And I'm hungry. I need breakfast to restore my energy. You wore me out."

Callie propped up by her elbows, looked at me with a pout. I just rolled my eyes and gave her a dimpled smile.

"Not fair. You are not fair." She gave me a peck before rolling off of me. "You know your dimples are your secret weapon."

"Hey, you have yours." I spread my dimpled smile wider on purpose, she gave me a playful groan, then turned around.

"What do you want for breakfast?" She got up to pick out something to wear.

"Pancakes?"

"OK, I'll go make us breakfast, you take a shower first?"

"How about we shower together?" I'm surprised that I'll have to shower alone.

"As much as I'd like to say yes, I have to say no this time. Even with a waterproof splint, you shouldn't stay under the shower for too long. It wouldn't be good for your foot. I'll go put a stool in there."

She walked to the bathroom, totally ignored my frown. I was still pouting when she reentered the bedroom. She sighed and came over to the bed, pulling me up.

"Fine, you win. We'll shower together. But no funny business, and you have to sit on the stool."

I gave her a look, muttering under my breath while pass by her toward the bathroom.

"What was that?"

"I said, I want a girlfriend in the shower, not a doctor." I shouted from the bathroom.

"Hey, you can use my shampoo." She laughs after me.

When I got to the kitchen, I found Callie moving around there and humming some tunes, a broad smile on her face. Her smile brightened even more when I sat on the stool next to the breakfast bar.

"Coffee?"

"Yes, please."

"So, do you have anything to do today? I mean, I don't have to work today, and tomorrow. If you want, we can do something together. Only if you want, you know. But if you are busy, I'll understand," She poured the coffee and flipped some pancakes onto my plate, avoiding eye contact the whole time.

"Calliope, why are you nervous?" I frowned. "Is something's wrong?"

"I... I don't want to act too clingy. I don't want to be the kind of woman slept with you once then keep calling you, leaving messages on your machine... I am not the woman from fatal attraction." She stacked some more pancakes on my plate. I wondered if she was going to feed me until my stomach exploded, or if she didn't realize what she was doing.

"Well, I haven't seen that movie yet but I would like to watch it with you. I absolutely want to spend the day with you. To be honest, I haven't arrange any appointments for the weekend. Theodora was pissed but I told her it's your day off, so she approved."

"So, you are all mine for the next 2 days?" Her face lit up and leaned across the breakfast bar for a kiss.

"As long as you want me." I happily accepted her kiss, but pulled away after a second. "But can we first go back to my place? I want to change."

"Whatever you want." She says, quickly capturing my lips again.

Callie's POV

I couldn't think of a better way to spend a day. First, I woke up next to a beautiful woman who already occupied my heart. After breakfast, she insisted on taking a walk down the street, I loved it. We had our hands clasped together or had our arms wrapped around each other, telling everyone that we were a couple. It was the best feeling in the world. But still, I don't want her to walk too far with that foot. To convince her to agree to go home, we went to get some DVDs. I knew she wouldn't say no to cuddling on the couch and watching movies. We were crazy enough to actually get a copy of Fatal Attraction.

"Look how young Michael Douglas & Glenn Close were, the movie was from... 1987, wow." Arizona put the case back on the coffee table then leaned back against me on the couch. I wrapped an arm around her in an instant. "Still, I don't understand If you've never watched this movie before, how could you know to make a reference to it?"

"Mark talked about this movie, apparently this was every man's nightmare, he was so proud that he never met any woman like Glenn Close in the movie." I said, my eyes still glue to the television.

"He is a womanizer? I thought he had a girlfriend." Arizona turned her head to look at me. I returned the gaze.

"He was, before he had a girlfriend." I shrugged and then look back to the movie.

"So, did you two ever..."

"It's ancient history." I felt the woman in my arms tense. I quickly continued, "It meant nothing. It happened twice in a very, very, very long time ago. We're just friends now."

I pressed my lips to her cheek try to kiss the tension away. We remained silent for another 15 minutes, and then I ask casually. "So, have you ever had any crazy one night stand?"

"Umm, no, none of them were crazy, as far as I know."

Them?" I pull away to look her in the eyes. This time, it was me who was feeling a tinge of jealousy.

Arizona raised her head to glance at me, a ghost of smile in the corner of her mouth. "Maybe we aren't ready to visit this topic yet, huh?"

I didn't answer but tightened my arms around her shoulder.

It was a good movie. But a man cheated on his woman and being haunted by this mistress? I'd say he deserved it. I lost interest after Michael Douglas shoved Glenn Close against the wall. I had a much more interesting idea in my head. We had already shifted so that we were laying on the couch, me spooning Arizona from behind. Slowly, I placed one of my legs between Arizona's. My left hand snaked under the singlet she changed into when we got to the apartment. I caressed her stomach, occasionally brushing against the base of her bare breasts.

I could tell she was getting aroused, as she began to breathe more rapidly and wriggle slightly under my touch.

"Can you focus on the movie, it was your choice."

"No, I talked about the movie, but you were the one want to watch it. I want this." I took her earlobe in my mouth and rolled it with my tongue.

A whimper escaped her mouth. I took it as a permission, and my hand travelled higher to cup her perfect breast. I felt the the tips harden under my palm. I kneaded the creamy flesh with my firm hand and nipped the shell of her ear, asking in my most seductive voice.

"Tell me, do you want me, or Glenn Close?"

The whimper turned to chuckle. Her laughter was contagious and I joined in, burying my head in the crook of her neck. She reached a hand to cup my cheek.

"Oh Calliope, which one do I want... which one do I want..." Her hand continued to caress my face. I lifted my head to see she was biting the corner of her bottom lip and scrunching her face in deep thought. I rested my chin on her shoulder, waiting for the answer.

"There is no competition. Close is an attractive woman but we are watching her as a scary home wrecker. And the image of being a crazy woman in 101 Dalmatians has been burnt in my head permanently." She swiveled around to face me. I smiled, expecting some sweet talk from her.

"How about you put on Original Sin and ask me again when Angelina Jolie starts to take her clothes off?" She gave me a mischievous grin, which widened when she saw I was totally stunned speechless.

"So you'll choose Angelina Jolie over me?" I narrow my eyes at the smugly woman.

"I may. Think about it, she does look good naked." The daredevil shrugged and stated matter-of-factly.

I ground my hips to force her to lay on her back. She still had the smirk on her face when I hovered above her. I leaned down to kiss her as hard as I could, suckling and nibbling her bottom lip before I plunged my tongue into her parted lips, but I withdraw before she could capture it. She held up her hand to circle my neck, trying to pull me back. Before our lips connected again, I looked into her eyes, telling her, "I don't want you to think about other woman naked."

We continued the fierce kiss until we were out of breath. My mouth travelled to her jawline and my hand found its way back to the plump swell under her shirt. Her hands fondled from my hair to my back. She tugged my shirt, intending to pull it off, "if you don't want me to think about other women's naked bodies, imprint yours in my head." She breathed out. I quickly and happily agreed to that request.

She sat up to unclasp my bra while I tore off her singlet. I wasted no time, immediately suckling her tender breast. She flopped back on the couch and arched her back, hands fly to my head to hold me in place.

All the while, my hands worked quickly to push down her yoga pants. With the help of her wriggling and kicking, we were able to free her good leg from the pants. I shifted to the floor, and kissed my way down to her belly button, to her hipbone, to her inner thigh. I gazed at the glistened center, then up to the heaving chest, then to the darken blue eyes looking back at me in anticipation.

"I am going to make you forget about any other woman." I say before dive in for the feast.

Arizona's POV

"Calliope, what is this place?"

After our lazy afternoon of loving making at my apartment, Callie decided that we should go out. And as I was the one picked the place yesterday, this time it was her call.

"This pub used to belong to a college buddy, but he sold the place to a regular customer a couple years ago when he moved across the country. I've liked it here a lot since the beginning. I'm glad that the new owner, Frank, felt the same and hasn't changed anything. It's not the foods or drinks that make here so unique, it's the music."

Callie made introduction while leading the way to a table in the back of the bar, directly in front of the stage.

"It's developed a great reputation over the years. Indie bands come over to ask for a chance to play on that stage. Frank auditions them by himself. Only the good ones are allowed to play in here. Normally there are 2 or 3 bands a night, and if the band is good and they are able, they can stay for months."

"You come here a lot?" I felt the enthusiasm by the way she talks about the place.

"Well, I spend most of my waking moments in the hospital or at Joe's with Mark. This place comes in right after those two. I mostly come here alone, just for the music." She helped me sit on the high stool. Instead of sitting down herself, she stood next to me, resting her hand above my knee.

"Am I the first girlfriend you brought to here?" I ask her with a smile.

"I was here with Mark a couple times. Cristina and Meredith Grey once - they just care about the booze. And I brought my dad twice when he's been in town. George and Erica didn't even know this place." She answered me. I noticed she was looking around, like she was looking for someone.

"So, I'm the first girlfriend you brought to here. I feel special."

"You are special." She put a hand on my cheek to kiss me on my lips. "Oh the band is getting ready, I'll go get our drinks."

I looked around the pub. The customers in here are obviously the hip and trendy crowd. No binge drinking, no loud conversation. Couples or friends sit together drinking and talking leisurely. I liked this place too. As I turned back to face the front, I saw Callie talking to one of the guys from the band. They were laughing and the guy was rubbing his hand up and down Callie's arm. I tried to ignore the flip in my stomach and switched my attention to a couple in another direction.

Callie returned with 2 glasses of wine. She pulled her stool closer to mine so we are sitting side by side, facing the stage together. I pick up Callie's hand from her own lap, entwining our fingers and resting her hand on mine. She leaned forward to steal a quick kiss from me. The lights dimmed to indicate the show was about to start. I discovered that the good looking guy who laughed with Callie is the lead singer. Great. I chewed the inside of my mouth.

"That guy over there, who has an amazing voice, is Rick. That's Steve on guitar and Adam on drums. The crazy looking guy is Tank. They've been here on and off for 2 years. You'll see, they've earned their status here."

I hate to admit it, but they are good.

"My god, those guys play like a pro, why don't they try to get a label or something?" I ask Callie between the song.

"They had the chance, those guys over there, called their band "STAR", the initial of their names. A year ago they were "STARS". Rick's girlfriend Stacy dumped him and left the band behind. She hooked up with the agent who promised to sign the band. Everyone was devastated, especially Rick. It took some time for them to get back on their feet."

"Oh, that's sad. You know them well?"

"I've been here long enough to get to know them, yeah. They see me as a big sister. I'm someone they can talk to."

The first song finished. Instead of immediately starting the next, Rick began to speak.

"OK guys, you all know that normally we don't do requests, but this one is coming from the woman we all love, so Callie, we'll sing this song for your special someone. Arizona, listen to the lyrics, Callie said she meant every single word of it."

I looked at the brunette next to me wide-eyed, and the intro started, I couldn't help but exclaim, "I loved this song when I was in college! How did you know that?"

She shrugged and then got off of the stool to hug me from behind. "Lucky guess. It was my favorite back then, too."

Rick starts to sing:

_Maybe it's intuition, but some things you just don't question_  
_Like in your eyes, I see my future in an instant_  
_And there it goes, I think I found my best friend_  
_I know that it might sound more than a little crazy_  
_but I believe..._

Callie put her chin on my shoulder, we swung our bodies in sync with the music, and then she sang along in my ear

_I knew I loved you before I met you_  
_I think I dreamed you into life_  
_I knew I loved you before I met you_  
_I have been waiting all my life_

I felt warmth spreading in my heart. This maybe a bit cliche, but it works, I didn't need a mirror to know I had the biggest smile on my face, all because Callie had a band sing me a favourite love song.

She continued singing the song softly in my ear, and I murmured the chorus with her during the last part of the song. We were practically saying we love each other, by singing it out.

When the song ended, we clapped as hard as we would. Rick and the rest of the guys winked or whistled to us. I rested my back against Callie while she blew kisses to the guys. We are both beaming. I tugged her to stand in front of me, my arms around her neck to pull her closer to me. Our foreheads touched and our eyes locked. All that mattered in that moment is that I had this woman in my arms. I expressed my feelings by capturing her lips with a fierce kiss. She moaned in my mouth when my tongue slipped into her. The rest of the world faded away. I don't know how long our tongues tangled together. It was the moment we heard another familiar song from the stage.  
We both started to giggle into each other's mouth.

_Only you, can make all this world seem right,_  
_Only you, can make the darkness bright,_  
_Only you and you alone, can feel me like you do_  
_And fill my heart with love for only you._

I think, I'm in love.

* * *

A/N 2: Forgot to mention the last song, but everyone knows it's _Only you_, right?


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy, I just borrowed the name of the characters for entertaining, no intention to violate any copyrights.

A/N : Super thanks to awesome Tania for the beta work, you are amazing.

* * *

Chapter 7

Arizona's POV

"Ugh!" I heard Callie's groan as I was drying my hair in the bathroom.

We spent our Sunday at my apartment, mostly in bed. We enjoyed great sex, but we also spent time talking as we snuggled together. We held hands as we slept and had pizza in bed. It was all amazing. I had just finished my shower, alone, while Callie spent some time catching up on her email.

"What's wrong?" I stuck my head out from the bathroom, blow dryer in in hand.

"Bailey happened. She emailed me, said that the patient agreed to postpone the laminectomy to tomorrow, and appointed me to do the surgery." I raise my brow with question. "It was my boss's surgery. He wanted to do it. Damn. I hate it." She walked into the bedroom so I could continue my hair.

"My boss, Chang, the head of the department, still has about 5 years before retirement. I think he's is going to stick around until then. Anyway, forgive me if I sound like I'm bragging... it's just that I know I'm a very good surgeon. They've called me a 'superstar with a scapel' at times."

"They?"

"Everyone in the hospital. Except Chang, of course. When an othro consult is needed, no one page Chang. it's always me."

"Oh, he seems incompetent. I'm glad. Imagine if it had been Dr. Chang who had treated me shoulder." I joked as I put down the blow dryer. I turned and pecked on the lips I'd begun to become addicted to over the last few days.

"Not funny, it seems he finally feels threatened by me, He's trying to take back the work from me. Now see what Bailey's done? She literally taken away Chang's scalpel and put it on my hand." She followed me back to the bedroom and walked around to her side of bed.

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know, but not doing the surgery tomorrow doesn't seem like an option." We both settled in bed and our bodies nestled up against each other. Immediately, I wrapped my arms around her midsection, and she her featherlight fingers grazed up and down my arm.

"What time is the surgery?" She picked up her phone from the nightstand to check.

"Originally I had 1 surgery in the morning and 2 in the afternoon, but Bailey rearranged my schedule. Dammit. She's moved the meniscectomy to after tomorrow and she didn't even ask me about it. That woman is impossible." Her fingers begin rapidly striking the keys of her phone. I can only guess that she's texting Bailey and giving her a piece of her mind. I waited patiently, my hand under her tank top drawing pattern on her stomach.

Finally she put down the phone and sank back into bed. I moved over to snuggle closer to her.

"So, we were together on Friday, Saturday and Sunday." I said, still caressing her bare skin.

"3 wonderful days." She affirmed.

"Does it make me seem clingy if I say I want to see you again tomorrow?"

"It will make me extremely sad if I don't get to see you again tomorrow. Seeing you always make my day brighter, do you know that?" She leaned down to kiss my nose.

"Glad to help." I smiled and put my head back on her shoulder. "I've got the radio show in the morning, I think Theodora set up two interviews afterward. Anyway, I have two appointments in the practice from 3pm. I should be finished around 6pm."

"I should be off at 5pm, if I didn't get killed by Chang. How about I come pick you up? I'd love to see your workplace. You've been in mine so many times."

"Sounds great." Our lips locked one more time before Callie reached to turn off the light.

"Calliope?" I asked when she spooned me from behind.

"Yes?"

"We danced around this over the weekend, so I need to just ask. We kind of call each other girlfriend..."

"So?" She buried her face into my hair.

"Are you sniffing my hair?" I tease.

"I am smelling you. You were saying?" I could hear the smile in her voice.

"I want to know... am I your girlfriend? Are we exclusive?"

"Ya." She kissed me on my temple. "I have no plan on dating other people but you. You are my girlfriend."

"Great." I tightened the grip of our hands to pull her closer.

"Great."

We laid in bed cozily, soak in the peaceful feeling surround us. From the steady breathing from behind me, I realized Callie was drifting into sleep.

"Calliope?" I whispered.

"Hmm...?"

"So, since I'm your girlfriend now?"

"Un-huh..."

"Can you do something for your girlfriend?"

"Un-huh..."

"Can you let me take off the splint earlier?"

"Nice try. No."

Callie's POV

I always wondered what the phrase 'floating on cloud 9 felt like. Now, I know.

Two weeks ago, I was just one of those workaholic surgeons in a hospital, chasing surgery after surgery, then drowning myself into alcohol until I passed out. Now I have someone that I care about. Someone I yearn to be with, hunger to touch. Maybe it's love. I don't know. I've never felt this way about anyone before. None of my previous relationship ever came close to this feeling.

It was so hard to leave her this morning. We had breakfast in her kitchen, after another round of amazing morning sex. We had our first goodbye kiss when I got up from the table. Our second came after I put on my coat and our third one was after I pick up my bag. We kissed again when she walked me to the door, once before I opened it and again after I stepped out of the door. I went back to kiss her one last time when I was waiting for the elevator. I just couldn't kiss her enough. Her lips were like a drug to me; a very delicious, intoxicating drug that I have no problem to be addicted to.

"I hope you aren't thinking something inappropriate at work." I snapped out of the memory of those perky pink lips, and discovered Miranda Bailey standing in front of me.

"Good morning Bailey. And yes, I am thinking about the amazing woman with whom I spent the weekend. It was perfect, until I got the email from you telling me that you put me in a terrible position screwing my boss even though I asked you not to do that."

"Torres, you know why I did that. We have to think about the patient."

"Right. I'll have all the time in the world to think about the patient when I lose my job."

"He can't do that. He wasn't even upset when I told him the patient wanted you to do it."

"Of course you didn't see him get upset. He won't flip out in front of you because you're the Chief's favourite. I'll be the one suffers, you'll see."

"Stop whining. You're being melodramatic."

"Whatever. I'll see you in the OR in an hour."

Miranda finished pouring a cup of coffee and headed toward the door. Just as she was about to leave, she paused and turned to me. "She makes you happy."

It was a statement more than a question.

"She makes me happy." I smiled to her.

The door opened. Mark stepped in the lounge and caught the last of our conversation. He looked between Miranda and me without saying anything.

"Again, don't screw this up, Torres." Miranda said before leaving the room.

"Hi Mark." I greeted the man who sat down next to me on the couch.

"How was your weekend, Torres?" Mark sipped his coffee and looked at me.

"Do you really want to know?"

"I rose, Torres, I rose." He gives me his trademark grin, he's really back.

"What had happened to you? You got over Lexie?"

"Well, I did. It's about time. I love her, I will always love her, but I want something she doesn't. I can't wait for her forever, or force her to change for me. I had to move on."

"I am so proud of you, Mark." I reached over to give him a hug.

"So, tell me, how is thing between you and Robbins?"

"We are in a relationship now. She's my girlfriend."

"Wow, for real?"

"For real. I think I'm in love, Mark."

"You told her that?"

"Not yet. I'm not crazy. Well, maybe I am. I'm crazy for her." I grinned like a fool, realizing that probably sounded corny.

"And she felt the same?"

"I don't know, I think so, I don't know. But we had a really great time together."

"I figured, didn't see you all weekend."

"We spent it at her apartment, since I have a roommate."

"So naked weekend, nice." I smacked the back of his head. "Pervert!"

"We went for a walk, dinner, and some drinks at Frank's, and, ok, sex. Lots of sex." I couldn't hold back the broad smile, and Mark nudged me with a knowing look.

"I heard you stole a surgery from Chang. Bold move."

"Not me. Bailey took it from Chang and bullied me into it. What am I gonna do?"

"Good luck with that. What are you doing tonight? Wanna go to Joe's?"

"Sorry Mark, I have plans with Arizona. I'm picking her up from her practice and then we're going for dinner."

"Her practice? I thought she only work in the radio."

"No, the radio show is just a part time thing, she actually works in a practice with several doctors, it called Emerald Wellness. Didn't you google her?" I raised my eyebrow.

"I just tried to get to her dirty laundry. I wasn't interested in her work," he shrugged, and I just narrowed my eyes.

"Please don't tell me you got some dirty laundry about my girlfriend."

"If I got anything, I wouldn't have had to ask you to approach her, would I?"

"That was the best idea. I really have to thank you for it. Without you pushing me to her, I don't know if I would have dared to talk to her." I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Sorry I was pissed at you." He said after kissed the top of my head.

We sat in silent until my pager went off. It was time to do the surgery with Bailey. I sighed and stood up from the couch.

"Good luck Callie. Lunch later?"

"Sure."

Arizona's POV

"So Dr. Robbins, what is your new book about?"

"Well, the title says it all. _Trust your instinct_. Throughout our lives, we face many different situations. We all have to make choices, sometimes difficult ones. We meet all kinds of people. How do we know what the right thing to do is? How do we know when a person is trustworthy? People need to develop their instincts. Or, to use the familiar phrase, our 'gut feelings'."

"You believe in gut feelings?"

"Well, I know it's somewhat unfair of me to say that, because as a psychiatrist, I've spent a great deal of time learning, studying and experiencing how people behave. But still, there are some feelings that are hard to explain."

"For example?"

"OK, you met a new person in a party. You have a feeling like something's off. You don't want to talk to this person, even though he's eagerly trying to make small talk with you. What should you do? You answered the small talk. But is it necessary for you to make the same effort? Not necessarily because your instinct made you dislike this person."

"Wow, won't that a little bit negative? If nobody ever got a second chance after a bad first impression, no one is going to make new friends."

"Ha ha, that is just an example. Of course that isn't the only possible instinctive reaction to meeting someone new. I, for example, recently met someone in a very unusual circumstance and I took a leap of faith. It turned out to be something beautiful. The point is, it's important to trust yourself, your own feelings."

"Thank you Dr. Robbins for the interview, I'm looking forward to reading your book, and hope your foot will get better soon. Teddy, thanks for arranging the interview."

"You're welcome Sandra, let me know if you like it." I shook her hand goodbye, and then she moved on to Teddy.

"Don't worry about her foot, she's in good hands." Teddy smirked. Sandra looked between us in confusion. I avoided their gaze.

Teddy and I watched Sandra leaving the cafe. We we hung behind to finish our coffee.

"Theodora, if you give any ideas to those reporters about my private life..." I scowled at Teddy when I saw Sandra was far gone.

"Relax Arizona, you're not J. Lo or Angelina. Nobody cares about your love life, especially since you're just dating a doctor, not someone famous."

"Still, the relationship is young and fragile, don't wanna have anything unexpected happen."

"Relationship huh? What had happened?"

"We had a wonderful weekend. She took me to a pub with live music. I should go with you sometime, actually. One of the bands was so good that you should introduce them to the label you know. Anyway, she had the band sing I Knew I Loved You to me." I couldn't help to grin whenever I thought about that night.

"Wow"

"I know! And she sang along behind me. In that moment I knew it. I'm in love."

"Love?"

"Amazing, huh? Who knew a car accident would lead me to someone so special that I called her my girlfriend after 2 weeks?"

"And she feels the same?"

"She does, I am sure she loves me as much as I love her."

"Good for you. So, when can I meet her?"

"You met her already." I narrowed my eyes.

"I met her as the doctor who treated your injuries. I need to meet her as the girlfriend of my best friend, the girlfriend of my boyfriend's little sister."

"She'll come to the practice to pick me up tonight, but I swear to God, if you do anything to scare her, I will disown you. I will introduce a super model to my brother." I pointed a finger to Teddy, she swept it away.

"Protective girlfriend much?"

"Of course."

Callie's POV

OK, I think I spend too much time in the hospital. A private practice looks nothing like a hospital. Suddenly I feel like a country girl arriving in the big city for the first time.

"May I help you?"

I turned around. The young girl at the reception desk gave me a welcoming smile. You rarely see that in the hospital. There are days when you consider yourself lucky if the nurse on the desk didn't scold you.

"I'm looking for Dr. Robbins." I smiled to the receptionist.

"Do you have an appointment with her?" She's flipping through the book in front of her. A well dressed woman came to the reception picking up some memos. We exchanged a polite smile.

"Oh Dr. Montgomery, Mrs. Klein just called to cancel the appointment. She's rebooked for tomorrow morning, I was just about to put it on your calendar."

"Thank you April." Dr. Montgomery, apparently, answered without looking up from her memo. And then April turned her gaze back to me.

"I don't have any appointment with her, but she's expecting me, I'm a friend, Torres."

The woman standing next to me caught our conversation. Her smile widened and she extended her hand.

"Addison Montgomery, Arizona's colleague."

"Oh hi, I'm Callie Torres, Arizona's..."

"Girlfriend, she told me." She cut me off and winked. I felt my cheeks getting warm.

"Come on, Arizona's appointment won't be finished for another half an hour. Let's go to the kitchen to get you something to drink." Not giving me any chance to say no, Dr. Montgomery dragged me by my arm to a big kitchen down the hall.

"What do you want to drink, Callie? May I call you Callie?"

"Of course. Coffee's fine, thanks." I settled on the high chair next to the dinner table.

"Here's you go. Hey Cooper!" Addison called over to the man who passed by. "This is Callie."

"Callie? As in THE Callie?" The man entered the kitchen with a shy smile. "Hey I'm Cooper Freedman, pediatrician."

"Hi, Callie Torres, ortho surgeon." We shook hands. Addison looked at me curiously throughout the exchange.

"Ortho? Not many female surgeons pick ortho as a specialty. You look more like on cardio."

"I've always found bones fascinating." I smiled at him politely. That's the normal reaction when people heard that I'm an orthopedic surgeon.

"Interesting. I'm sorry, I have to run. I have a patient that was just admitted in Mercy West and I have to go to check on him. Nice to meeting you Callie."

"Nice to meet you too, Cooper."

"Hey Coop, can you go tell Teddy we're in here when you pass by her office? Thanks." Addison called after Cooper, and he waved his hand as an answer.

"Teddy's here too?" I asked in surprise.

"Yes, she has an office in here. Didn't Arizona told you?"

I shook my head.

"Well, Teddy is the administrator. But really, she's more like a nanny to us all." Addison put a cup of coffee in front of me.

"Thanks. Is that's why she's handling Arizona's interviews, and book tours and the like?"

"Well, that's a good PR for the business." She sips her coffee. "Besides, Arizona can't function without Teddy."

"Hey hey, Montgomery, I heard my name. Are you talking about me behind my back? Hi Callie." Teddy entered the kitchen and took me by surprise. she pulled me into a tight hug.

"Hi Teddy, nice to see you again, away from the hospital."

"So Addie, what were you talking about?" She turned to the fridge to grab a bottle of water.

"Just telling Callie how great you are with Arizona. She couldn't do anything without you."

Amused, by their bantering back and forth, I just sat back and watched.

"I beg to differ. Arizona did plenty of things without my supervision over the weekend, right Callie?"

I quickly covered my mouth to stop myself from spitting coffee all over the table. I was sure my face was beet red. Teddy and Addison just laughed.

Teddy handed me a box of tissues, a huge smile on her face.

"You know, Arizona is like a little sister to us. It's nice to see her meet someone that she likes so much. We're happy for her."

"Oh no, not me, I'm not happy. The 3 of us used to be miserable together. We almost made a pact of grow old together as 3 single women with a lot of cats."

"You were drunk. And don't forget I have a boyfriend. I don't have to grow old with you."

"Ya, your stupid boyfriend is in Afghanistan." Addison picked up a grape from the bowl to throw it toward Teddy. She caught it and puts it in her mouth. "Thanks."

"And now I'm the only single one. I should just go home to pet my cat and start knitting" Addison sighed heavily and picked up another grape to put in her mouth.

Suddenly I felt so terrible. I'd been so over the moon about having Arizona in my life, I hadn't thought about how our being together could change our friendships. I hate it when people ignore their friends just because they get into a relationship. I don't want to be one of those people.

"You know, you're more than welcome to join us. I mean we can go dinner together, movie nights, drinks. I know a place with good live bands. Lots of really cute guys go there."

I looked between the two women. Addison still wore a sad, puppy-eyed expression and Teddy was biting her lips to a thin line.

"Are you sure, I don't want to be the third wheel. What do you think Teddy? I kind of need a girls' night tonight. It was a rough day. I feel like I was stalked by happily married pregnant women." Addison ran her hands through her long red hair. I looked over to Teddy, who turned away to fumble around the cabinets.

"Sure, Arizona and I haven't made any plans yet. I don't know where you girls usually go, but anywhere is fine with me." I shrugged my shoulders, and I saw a ghost of smile in the corner of Addison's lips.

The three of us chatted about different restaurants and cuisines that we like and dislike for a while. Then I heard the woman who own my heart saying goodbye to someone, probably her patient. Seconds later, I turned around and saw the most adorable dimpled smile. She came close to me and kissed me deeply on my lips.

"I missed you today."

"Me too." I kissed her one more time before she turned to her colleagues.

"So, I see you met Addie already, did she behave?" She stood between my legs, leaning again, hands stroking my waist as she talks. I put my chin on her shoulder and wrapped my arms wrap around her waist. We both are craving contact.

"Yes, they are very nice to me. You work with great people." I smiled to Teddy and Addison. They looked back at us with genuine happiness.

"Well, yours are not too bad, either. The staff at Seattle Grace is pretty outstanding." She affirmed to her colleagues.

"Surgically, yes. Are they nice? Not even close. Haven't you met Yang and Bailey?"

Both Arizona and Teddy chuckled at the memory of witnessing the excellent bedside manners of Yang and Bailey. We did had some good laugh about that back in Arizona's hospitalized days.

Addison just looks at me with a strange expression.

"Right, you're working in Seattle Grace. Have to been in there for long?"

"Oh, since my residency."

Addison bites her lips like she has something say but hesitated, but my girlfriend didn't catch it.

"Hey my work is done. Let's go get something to eat, I'm starving."

"OK, let me go grab my bag." Addison jumped out from her chair.

Arizona looks at her wide-eyed. "Addie, I'm going out with Callie."

"That's right, Callie invited me and Teddy too. We're having a girls' night." Then she headed out of the kitchen toward her office.

Arizona stared at me in bewilderment. I kissed her temple.

"She said she had a bad day. Being alone sucks. Being alone and constantly seeing pregnant women sucks even more. As her friend, shouldn't you spend some time with her?"

"Callie! She's an OB! She can't avoid seeing pregnant women!"

I looked over at Teddy, who had a mischievous grin on her face. "I tried to warn you, but I also wanna have a night out."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy, I just borrowed the name of the characters for entertaining, no intention to violate any copyrights.

A/N : I found it's fun to write girls night out or binge drinking party because I had a lot of good memories about it. I am on a business trip with my bosses and colleagues for 6 days already, not a single night without someone woke up with a hangover. During the free awaking hours, I had time to think about how to make the nonbeliever to believe again. But didn't have time to write it down yet, hope I'll still remember it when I returned home later this week.

Special thank to my amazing beta Tania, you are wonderful. Bet you didn't know I wrote that email drunk ;-p

* * *

Chapter 8

Arizona's POV

I suggested we go to Altura again, but Addison didn't like the idea. She wanted to go somewhere more casual, where we could get drunk without embarrassing stares from other patrons. Callie suggested Joe's, the bar across her hospital. I loved the idea, because as Callie reminded me with a sexy whisper in my ear, Joe's was close to her apartment, so that later, we could be alone faster.

"Addison, are you sure you don't mind? Don't get me wrong, you just look more like the fancy restaurant type than someone who'd hang out a a bar like Joe's." Callie smirked.

"Don't be ridiculous, I like a good burger too." She wrapped her arm around Callie's shoulder. I'm glad Addison and Callie are getting along so well. There's nothing worse than your best friends not liking your girlfriend, and I'm relieved that I don't seem to have this problem. They've only known each other an hour and yet they're talking, joking and teasing each other like old friends.

Callie walked to the bar to order drinks and foods for us. Thhe rest of us settled in at table in the corner.

"This place seems nice, kinda bustling." Teddy looks around.

"I've never been here before, but Callie talks about it a lot. Seattle Grace is just across the street. Most of the staffs come here for a drink after a tough day." A group of people entered. I recognized Callie's roommate, Dr. Yang. "Case in point, see there? The Asian woman is Cristina Yang, Callie's roommate. She's a resident at Seattle Grace. I think the rest of the group she's with also work in there." I smiled at Yang from afar. Her expression didn't change.

"She's still a doll." Teddy lets out a sarcastic smile.

"Who?" Callie comes with a tray of drink, caught the end of our conversation.

"Cristina Yang."

"Well, she can seem cold, I know, but once in a while she shows her human side. She really can be be a good friend."

"But why did you get a roommate? I mean, isn't it kind of pathetic to have a roommate after certain age?" Addison asked, picking up her glass of red wine.

"Addie!" I smacked her arm made her almost spit the wine.

"What?"

"It's alright sweetie. Cristina and I started to live together about 5 years ago. We'd each just gone through a really, really rough patch in our love lives. It was nice to have someone to get drunk with when we needed it. We looked after each other and kept each other company. For a very long time, the main things staples in the kitchen were tequila and cereal."

"You don't owe her an explanation, Callie. Addie is just being nosy." I gave Addison a sideways glance.

"Hey, I was just curious."

"Really, it's fine." Callie rises her glass. "Let me make a toast. To new friends."

"To new friends." We echoed.

"So, the practice is linked to Mercy West? How does it work?" Callie asked after sipped her red wine.

"We're not formally linked to Mercy West. But if one of our patients need to be hospitalized, we refer them there, and they give us full privileges. Sometimes we'll be called in to consult on special cases. Their resources aren't quite as abundant as Seattle Grace and they tend to be short-staffed." Addison answered.

"Sounds like a win-win situation."

"True. I've worked in hospitals before. Hospital based surgeons can't have as much of a personal life right. You have to beware of your alcohol intake because you might get page in unexpectedly. You can get called away from dates, or miss your child's soccer game. Work in a practice means I have control of my own time. I can take fewer patients if I want to, or cut back my hours if I need time to write a book." Addison winked at me and we clinked glasses.

"And you don't have to deal with a boss." Callie finished her gin and coke with a gulp. Addison volunteered to go get us another round.

"Hey I didn't get the chance to ask, how was your day?" I leaned over to place a kiss on my girlfriend's cheek.

"Long. Rough and long." She sighed.

"Lost a patient?" Teddy asks from the other side of the table. I rubbed circles on Callie's back to offer some comfort.

"I had 3 surgeries today. They actually all went well. The patients are going to make full recoveries. The problem was coming from my boss. A colleague, Bailey - you met her - tricked me into doing a surgery that my boss wanted to do. He was hoping to use the surgery to prove that he's still valuable, I think. Bailey said it's gonna be OK. Of course it'll be ok for her. The chief has her back. Me? I'm on my own."

"The chief doesn't know you do all the work in Ortho?" I still don't get it. How can the Chief overlook that?

"Of course he knows, but he is not going to do anything. He has to support the head of the department. I understand that, it's just frustrating. That surgery was the first one today. I was right in the middle of it when by boss entered the OR. He stood behind me, breathing over my shoulder and making sneering sounds the whole time."

"Oh my god!" Both Teddy and I exclaimed.

"And near the end of the surgery, he told me we were short-staffed in the ER. They need an orthopedic attending standby in the ER during evening shifts for at least 2 weeks, starting next week. Guess who's going to be stuck doing it?"

"That is an abuse of power! Have you talked to the chief?" I am pissed, and sorry for her.

"No, I haven't. Chang is my supervisor, after all. It feels like I'd be stabbing him in the back if I went over his head and complained to the Chierf. I don't want that."

"But 2 weeks of night shifts?"

"I know. Two weeks of not seeing you in the evening." Callie's pout broke my heart.

"Hey don't worry about that. Arizona you'll be away next week anyway." Teddy exclaimed.

"What?" Callie screwed up her face.

"She has a book signing tour next week. She'll be in New York for a whole week. Didn't she tell you?" Teddy finished the rest of her wine and looked at me. I didn't know what to say.

"No, why didn't I know that?"

"Hey, we just finalized it this morning, I didn't get a chance to tell you yet."

"Great, my boss officially hates me, I'll be on night shift for infinity, and my girlfriend is leaving me." Callie reached to pick up her drink, but her glass was still empty. "And I need a refill!"

We all suddenly noticed Addison had been gone for quite a long time already. We looked over to the bar. She was talking to some guy. Although I recognized him, I couldn't quite remember who he was.

Callie's POV

"I'll be right back." I shot up from my seat as soon as I saw Mark flirting with Addison over at the bar. Mark is my friend, but I'm sure Arizona will be mad at me if the man whore broke her best friend's heart. I had to stop him before things got out of hand.

"Hey Addison, I see you've met Mark. Come on, we need the drinks." I came close to Addison and linked my arm to hers, trying to drag her back to the table.

"Callie, you know Addison?" Mark asked in surprise, and Addison raised her brow.

"Yes, Addison is a friend and colleague of Arizona's. What? You know each other?" I look between the two and they exchange gazes.

"We've known each other since med school." Addison smiled at Mark. "I could never picture you living in Seattle. You hate the rain."

"Same here. I thought you'd go back to Connecticut, or California. My god, look at you!"

"You are not looking too bad yourself, Mark. Do you want to join us? We're sitting over there, with Arizona and Teddy." Mark looked over the table, as Arizona and Teddy gave us a curious look. Then he saw my unfriendly gaze.

"Nah, I'll pass, you girls have fun. I just wanna grab a drink then head home to sleep," Mark said to Addison with his trademark grin.

"You, Mark Sloan, turn in early? What had happened? Do you have a wife and child waiting at home?"

"Ha, nah. I still haven't found a woman who'll put up with me. You? Bizzy married you into some wealthy family already?"

My god, I really don't know Addison, but if the way she was flirting with Mark was her usual approach, I was stunned that she's still single. She's got all the moves - the narrow eyes, the seductive smile, the hair flip, the measured hand touching.

"Addison, we should get back to the table with the drinks before Teddy grabs the beer from the next table." I tried to drag her again.

"You know what, you take these back there. I'll join you guys a little later."

"Addison..."

"Go Cal, Addie and I have some catching up to do." Mark puts the tray on my hands and rubbed my shoulder. Then he shifted the same hand to wrap around Addison's shoulder. Wow. I'd forgotten how smooth he can be.

"You want a beer or do you still prefer red wine?" I heard Mark ask. It seems they were going to ignore me. Well, I tried. There was nothing more I could do. I turned on my heel and headed back to my girlfriend and her friend, drinks in hand.

"Is that the guy lives in the apartment across the hall from yours?" Arizona asked once I came close to the table.

"Yes, that is Mark Sloan. Apparently, he and Addison went to med school together."

"Well, by the touching and glances they're giving each other, I think someone is getting lucky tonight." Teddy looked at the couple over at the bar with a naughty smile. Arizona and I followed the gaze. Addison was laughing at something Mark said, her head thrown back and her red hair falling beautifully.

"Oh my god, she is doing the fake laughing thing! Addison for the win." Arizona exclaimed.

"Two hours in here and she's already caught a guy. This place is really great." Teddy joked. She and Arizona laughed heartily. I didn't find it quite as amusing.

"What's the matter honey?" Arizona placed her hand on my lap. She was tipsy, and it resulted in her getting handsy, I like it.

"Well, Mark is my best friend. I know him well. He's not the kind of guy who takes thing seriously, especially since his girlfriend dumped him a month ago. I don't know if it's a good idea for Addison to, you know..."

"Oh you don't have to worry about Addie. She's a big girl, and I'm sure she knows what kind of man she is dealing with. That's why she's in flirting full force. All her moves are telling this Mark guy that there's no need to hold back." Arizona nodded slightly in agreement with Teddy. They were both stll watching their friend and Mark.

"Ten bucks says Addie goes home with Mark."

"Make it fifty, and I bet she won't even come over and say goodbye to us." Teddy held up her glass.

"We'll see." Arizona clinked her glass with Teddy's. We sat silently for a while.

"So Teddy, do you want to go home with someone tonight? I know a guy or two in here." I looked around pretending I am searching for someone, which earned me a smack on the arm.

"Hey, that's my brother's girlfriend you're talking about!"

"I'm kidding! I'm kidding!" I grabbed her hand and then leaned in for a kiss.

"Well, not today Callie. Maybe next week when Arizona's not around. I kinda like that sullen looking ginger over there." Teddy winked at me and pointed her finger to somewhere behind me, We both burst out laughing.

"Theodora, this is not funny!" Arizona's response only made us laugh harder. I stood closer to my girlfriend, stroking her shoulder to ease her pout. She seemed to relax under my touch.

"So, how long have you two been together?" I retook my seat and clasped Arizona's hand in mine, resting it on my lap.

"Wow, it was like forever ago. Did Arizona tell you how we met?" I shook my head. "Arizona and I went to high school together. I was senior. We were on the softball team and we both sucked so we spent a lot of time on the bench together. Long story short, we became best friends and eventually Arizona introduced me to her brother, Tim. We've been together since then."

"To be clear, I didn't suck. I was benched because the coach didn't like me. I was awesome."

"Right." Teddy gave me a glance and I just smiled back in understanding.

"When will he come back?" I asked.

"I think he is back for good in 4 months, right Teds?"

"Yes, he promised me this one is his last tour, but I don't think he's discussed that with the Colonel yet."

"I didn't know he'd need the colonel's approval to muster out."

"You didn't know your girlfriend's father is a Marine Colonel?" Teddy looked at me in surprise. I turned to gaze at Arizona, who was avoiding my eyes.

"I might have forgotten to mention that. No big deal."

"You forgot? You forgot to tell me you have a Colonel as a father? You know, even that Colonel who makes chicken looks scary! a Marine Colonel?!"

"Well, he's no teddy bear I'm telling you. For me it was alright because I'm dating his son, but you are doing his daughter. Good luck with that."

"Theodora, you are not helping at all. Sweetie, my dad is not scary. Don't worry. He loves me."

"Ya, he loves you, that's why he won't go easy on me." I felt a chill running down my spine.

"Really, you have nothing to worry about. Hey, look!" We all turned in the direction she was pointing at, just in time to catch a glimpse of Addison leaving with Mark.

"Unbelievable! Not even a goodbye!" Arizona stared openmouthed as an open hand spread in front of her. "Fine, I'll give it to you tomorrow." Teddy chuckled and stood up with her purse.

"I know her better than you do little sis. I should get going. I've got an early meeting with Amazon about the promotion we are talking about. Oh and don't forget you have a lunch interview. I'll be back to the office at 11 to pick you up. Good night girls."

"Night Teds." We remained in our seats after Teddy left. I was still in shock about the fact that I'm in a lesbian relationship with the daughter of a Colonel.

"Are you OK, Calliope?" Concern is all over Arizona's voice.

"I'm just in shock. Your dad is a Marine Colonel and he's OK with the fact that you're a lesbian. Or he doesn't know?"

"Oh he knows, I told him when I was 16 or 17, around the time Tim and Theodora got together. I was sure that I didn't want a boyfriend like Theodora did, and I was sure I had feelings for a girl at school that were similar to what Tim feels for Theodora. He took it pretty well, really. I thought he'd kick me out or sent me to military school. Instead, he asked me if I was still who he raised me to be. I said yes of course, and he told me it didn't matter to him whether I dated boys or girls. What was important to him was that I find someone who deserves me."

I was stunned.

"He seems like a great dad to me."

"He is. How were your folks taking it?"

"My super religious parents? Last time I checked, they still avoid talking to their daughter who is burning in hell because I'm committing the ultimate sin." I sipped my gin and coke casually. Arizona just stared at me, wide-eyed.

"My God. Since when?"

"Last year. Luckily I had just gotten the fellow position. That made life less difficult after my dad cleared out my bank account." I shrugged, tried to act like it doesn't bother me. Even thought it still hurt.

"And you're OK with that?"

"I don't have much choice. It was either live a lie to please my parents or be true to myself. It was hard but I got over it. And I have you now. What could be better than that?" I smiled to her, and got a smile in return.

"Right. Let's go back to your place. I'll show you the way you make me feel with my tongue." She leaned forward to whisper the last few words in my ear. I couldn't help but take a sharp breath. I love drunken Arizona.

"Be right back." I jumped out of my chair.

"Where are you going?" Arizona called after me, I just headed over to one of the loudest tables where few of the residents from the hospital were binge drinking. I tapped Cristina on the shoulder to get her attention.

"Don't come home tonight."

"What?"

"Arizona and I are going back to the apartment now, and we're going to have sex, and I think we're not going to be quiet. So I suggest you to stay in Meredith's tonight, OK? Bye."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy, I just borrowed the name of the characters for entertaining, no intention to violate any copyrights.

A/N : Let the drama begin.  
Ummm... You probably don't really care, I just want to say it may take a little more time to update my other story Over the horizon. There has so many reasons, 1 is that I am kinda hitting a brick wall. I wanna take the girls for a dancing night but I don't dance. I am always the one stay at the table to guide the bags and drinks. I need some inspiration but after 9x23, I think I need even more time.

Thank you again, my awesome beta Tania, you wonderful human being did a fantastic job again.

* * *

Chapter 9

Arizona's POV

The sound of raining brought me out of my deep sleep. I soon realized that what I heard wasn't rain. it was my girlfriend in the shower, without me,I realized in frustration. I lay in bed to take in her scent on the pillow, the sheet, the blanket I can still feel her skin on my lips. My hand reaches out to stroke her side of the bed.

I could still feel a hint of warmth there. My heart feels complete, full of a feeling that I wanna tell Callie. But is it too soon? I'd exchanged the L word with 2 ex-girlfriends before, but it always happened during a sex.

It scared me that I wanted to say it out of the blue. Will it scares her too if I tell her I love her?

A heard a click as the bathroom door opened and my freshly showererd, gorgeous girlfriend comes back into the room, wrapped in a towel. Her smile widen when she saw I was awake.

"Good morning, beautiful lady." She sat beside me and kissed me gently. I turned it to a more passionate one by holding her face with my hands. Callie complied happily and put her hand on the side of my breast.

"Good morning to you too." I breathed out after I released her lips. My hand still held her face, thumb caresses her cheeks gently. "When can I shower with you? You know, for the environment."

She chuckled and grabbed my hand with hers and placed a kiss on my hand. "End of next week, after you come back from New York, I'll remove the splint the first thing, OK? Now get up and get ready, I'll make us some breakfast."

She stood up to leave, but I was still holding her hand.

"Calliope, I-I- lo..." I was so scared that I could swear a butterfly with the size of Texas was flipping in my stomach. "I like to stay in bed."

"Well I do want to stay in bed with you, but we have work to do. Now, get your sexy little ass out of my bed." She kissed my forehead one more time then turned to get clothes for the day.

As I came out of the bedroom after my own shower, I saw that breakfast was ready in the kitchen. Callie was sitting next to the breakfast bar with newspaper in hand. I kissed her cheek and then sat down next to her.

We made small talk as we finished eating. The more time we spent together the more I felt drawn to her. Every time I locked eyes with her, I was so mesmerized that I forgot what I was gonna to say. Each time when she smiled,

I just wanted to be the reason she kept smiling.

Since I didn't have to be at my office until 10:00 a.m., I insisted on walking Callie to the hospital. I wanted to spend as much time as possible with her, and I knew she felt the same. We walked hand in hand at a leisure pace because of my foot, and also because we don't want this to an end. We walked into the lobby and kissed goodbye one last time before she entered the elevator. We stared into each other's eyes with a wide smile while the door closed. I know it looks sickening but I don't care, I am in love.

"Excuse me, are you Dr. Robbins?"

I turn my head toward the voice. There is a young brunette standing next to me is wearing light blue scrubs and I realize she's either an intern or a resident.

"Yes, I am. What can I do for you?"

"Oh my god, it's really you. I like you, I mean not in a romantic way but I like your work. I read all your books and I listen to your show whenever I can. I even called in to your show once. You gave me some good advice and I took it to heart. I broke up with my boyfriend. It wasn't easy because I love him, I still do, but the timing is not right and the age difference as you said..."

My head started to spin. "Excuse me, you are...?"

"Oh sorry, I'm Lexie. Lexie Grey."

"Hi Lexie. Nice to meet you. I'm glad I could help."

"Thank you Dr. Robbins. Wait, why are you in here? Is everything OK? Oh my god, what had happened to your leg?"

"I had an accident 2, almost 3 weeks ago. Broken foot. Dr. Torres fixed it." I smiled as I said my girlfriend's name. I really have it bad.

"That's great, Dr. Torres is the best. So you're here for a check up? Let me show you the way." She reached to press the call button of the elevator.

"Oh no, I'm not here for medical reasons today. Actually I, um I'm dating Calliope. Callie. I just dropped her off."

Lexie seemed shocked b this news. She blinked a few times and she got a strange look on her face.

"Does Callie know you work in the radio?"

"Yes she does." I look at her with curiosity. "What's wrong?"

"The boyfriend I broke up with? It's Mark, Callie's best friend. He knew I listened to you and he was livid. He called you a quack, a witch who hates to see people in love. He really hates you, I am so sorry about this. He knew who you are. Callie and Mark are very close to each other, I wonder why Callie didn't know, or Mark didn't tell Callie."

Callie's POV

Given the conflict with Chang, I really am not looking forward to work today. I like to cut, I like to save lives, I like to break bones, but politics? No thank you.

All morning I thought that maybe I should try to get a week's holiday to go to New York with Arizona. I've had hardly any time off in the last few years so there shouldn't be a problem. And I'm sure Chang will be happy not to see me for a week. He can prove that he runs the department, that he's the brilliant one, as he's constantly telling anyone who'll listen, and even a few who aren't listening.

I don't care anymore, I have my Arizona. I couldn't shake the feeling that she was going to tell me she loves me this morning. I knew I could be fooling myself, because I wanted it to be true. I'd certainly been wrong before. But the sparkle in those beautiful sky blue eyes that I'd come to love so much gave me hope.

I understood why she stopped herself from saying it out loud. We'd known each other for such a short time. We'd only begun officially dating last weekend. It's too soon for declarations of love, even though I know how I feel.

I am in love with Arizona Robbins.

Just thinking about this amazing woman brightened my day. That's why I'm standing alone in front of the surgical board with an idiotic grin plastered on my face.

"You know, if you keep smiling like that, Bailey is going to admit you to psych ward. She'd been staring at for you for a while."

I turned around and found Bailey standing behind the nurse station. Her head is propped in her hand as she looks at me. I winked at her and then turned my attention to my best friend standing next to me.

"Morning Mark."

"Hello my cupid, seems you're having a good day." He greeted me with his trademark grin. I could tell he is in a fantastic mood.

"It is good, thank you. What's up with you? You seem overly cheerful. Addison is that good, huh?"

"She is great. She..." His grin widened and he wriggled his eyebrows and tried to continue, but I hold up a hand to stop him.

"Hold it hold it! She's Arizona's best friend! Don't want the image of you two having sex burnt in my head."

I talked a bit too loud, some of the nurses throw us some inquisitive glances.

"No, we didn't have sex last night. We went to my place, had some more wine and just talked. It was just a night of catching up, that's all.

"That's all?" I couldn't believe my ears. Mark Sloan let a chance to have sex with a hot woman slip by him.

"That's all. We talked about the lost time, and the time we were together in med school."

"OK, we need to sit down for this talk, I still have some time before my surgery, let's go get some coffee." I dragged him toward the lounge.

"Were you two a couple back then?" I asked.

"She's the first woman I ever loved." He said it casually, but I couldn't hide the surprise look on my face.

"Wow. What happened? You two grew apart?"

"Kind of. Addie was coming from a wealthy family, like you, she has a trust fund."

We arrived in the lounge. I went over to the corner to get coffee. "I don't have mine anymore."

"Still. You understand the stress of coming from a rich family. Her mother is the one who runs the family. She hates her own children. Addie and her brother are not allowed to call her mother or mom, always Bizzy. She never had any kind word for Addie, or showed her any motherly love. When she found out Addie and I were together, it was the end of the world." He flopped down on the couch. "I came from a middle class family. My dad was just a store manager and he stopped working to live his life since my mother died."

I handed him the coffee and then sat down next to him, rubbing his shoulder. I know his family is a sore topic.

"Bizzy broke up you and Addison." It was not a question.

"It was the last year of med school. She sat us down and gave us an ultimatum, similar to your father's."

"And Addison chose her wealth over you." I furrowed my brow. She doesn't seem the kind of shallow woman who put money ahead of love.

"No, it was a decision we made together. We were young and we didn't know what was ahead of us, you know. Med school was expensive. I won a scholarship but Addie couldn't afford to lose her trust fund." Mark raised his brow and shrugged, as if to say it didn't matter anymore.

"So you guys just broke up."

"Ya. It was hard, especially since we were at the same school, but we managed to stay away from each other. And then we went our separate ways to become doctors." He gave me a bitter smile before sipping his coffee. I've known this man for so many years. He knew about all my heartbreaks and struggles, yet I knew nothing about his past. I felt like a terrible friend.

"Is that why you turned into a man whore? Because you resented that Addison chose money over you?" I squinted at him.

"Don't be ridiculous, I wasn't damaged, it was just... so much easier, you know. It takes a lot of work to maintain a relationship. After Addie, I was done. I didn't have time for that. I went to a bar, made eye contact with someone and the next I knew I was on top of her."

He smirked, and I stood up to slap his head, because I was one of the 'someones'.

"So, what are you going to do?" I asked him while I went back to the cabinet to add the sugar I had forgotten to put in my coffee. Mark's story was too interesting.

"I don't know. We talked a lot last night, about the past, about what's happening now, and what we are we looking for. Cal, what are the odds of having my first love back in my life at the perfect time?"

"Mark, it sounds like fate, but also sounds like it could be a rebound." I look at him and saw him distance himself from me. I know he is capable of love. How he loves, or loved Lexie proved that. But diving back in shortly after being dumped, that's not Mark Sloan. He may hurt himself, or the one he dragged into the water with him.

"I know what you're thinking. I'm a grown man. I won't do anything stupid." I couldn't help to let out a couple sarcastic laugh. "Yea, right."

"Anyway, Arizona is Addie's friend. I need you to tell her, to say something nice about me, and be my eyes around Addie." His eyes followed me when I returned to the couch. I almost spilled the coffee after heard as I heard his words .

"Excuse me?"

"Hey you owe me, I put you two together. Without me you wouldn't have had the nerve to ask Arizona out." Here comes the lopsided smile again.

"Oh now she's Arizona to you, huh? You called her the witch for weeks, and you've been pissed at me for not following 'your plan'." I sat down next to him again, petted his knee to remind him our little fall out.

"It's water under the bridge, and maybe she really is a witch, she brought Addie back to me." He tilted his head to look at me with a heartfelt smile. That means he has accepted me and Arizona as a couple. I don't need his approval, but it's still nice to know he doesn't have a problem with it anymore. I returned the smile.

"So, you have any plan with Addie?"

"We're having dinner tonight. Maybe you and Arizona could join us?"

"Sounds good, but I'll have to ask her first." I looked at the time, "I should go prepare for the surgery. I'll talk to you later."

Mark waved goodbye as I walked out of the lounge. On the way to the OR, I pulled out my phone to call Arizona, I want to hear her voice because... Well, I don't have a reason, I just want to hear her voice.

But it transferred to voice mail after one ring. I reasoned that she must be with a patient or in a meeting and I decided I'd call her later.

As I stepping in the scrub room, I was face to face with the chief.

"Oh hello Chief." I greeted the man while I picked up a soap.

"Hi Dr. Torres." Dr. Webber looked at me. From the corner of my eye, I can see that he's got something in mind.

"Can I help you, Chief?"

"What surgery are you doing?" He gestured toward the operating room.

"Shoulder reconstruction." I replied as I continued scrubbing.

"4 hours?" I nodded. "Anything else in the afternoon?"

"Lumbar spinal fusion." I dried my hands and used it to wrap around my hands, standing in front of him to wait for him to talk again.

"Come to my office when you have time. If you can't make it today, tomorrow's fine. It's not really that urgent. Dr. Torres, have a good surgery." He nodded to me before headed out of the scrub room.

Arizona's POV

"Arizona! Where have you been? You're two hours late and you aren't answering your phone. I almost sent out a search team to look for you!" Addison exclaimed when she saw me stride toward my office, I just ignored every curious look, ungracefully ran into my office and slammed the door shut.

Anyone other than Addison would have stayed away. She entered my office without even bothering to knock. She closed the door behind her, and, seeing me pacing around my office, she stopped me by putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Stop! You're going to break your foot again! Sit down and talk to me!" She pulled me to sit with her on my couch by the desk. I followed, but my good foot is bouncing a mile per minute.

Addison put a hand on my knee to stop me, "Is something wrong? Or something happened to Callie?"

The mention of her name made a wave of emotion flood over me and tears began to fall from my eyes. Addison quickly grabbed the box of tissue I put on the table and pulled out a couple sheets for me.

"Tell me what's wrong, OK? I'm here for you." Addison said, rubbing circle on my back.

"She...She... I'm being played, Addie! Callie is playing me, I am so stupid!" I shouted between hiccups and cries and sniffing nose.

"What are you talking about?"

"It was a freaking prank between Callie and her friend, she intends to make me love her and then dump me like a used tissue!" I threw another ball of tissue across the room, then pulled a fresh one from the box to clean my nose.

The door opened, both Addison and I looked up and saw Teddy enter, still reading something from her phone in hand. Since when do we enter a room without knocking?

"Hey I told Lisa about the band you talked about, we'll go to check it out tonight. You coming? What's happening?" She finally saw the miserable look on my face. Quickly she closed the door and strode toward us, sitting on the coffee table right in front of the two of us. "Something happened to your folks? Tim?"

"Callie…" I tried to talk, but another wave of sob took over me.

"She thinks Callie tricked her, and will dump her for fun." Addison answered for me, but it wasn't right.

"Not 'I think', it's true!" I shouted again. Addison quickens the rubbing and Teddy twitches the corner of her mouth and pulls out more tissues for me to clean up my ugly cry.

"I walked Callie to the hospital this morning. When I was about to leave, a woman stopped me and said how she loves my show, blahblahblah. Turned out she called to the show once and I suggested she break up with her older boyfriend who was trying to force her into starting a family. Her boyfriend is Callie's best friend. He was angry at me, so he sent Callie to break my heart."

"It doesn't seem right, I mean, you had an accident, you went to the hospital, not the other way around. You had broken bones. Callie was the orthopedic surgeon who treated you. It's not like some guy has such power that he could plan all that." Teddy furrows her brow, trying to find the logic behind this.

"They had a plan! All those nurses and interns, they had them dance around me to tell me how great Callie was." I threw my hands in the air. "How could I be so stupid to fall for all that crap? I mean, out of the blue a nurse came in to tell me Callie had broken up with her ex-girlfriend. And, she's working in a busy hospital. How was it possible that she was able to spend so much time in my room?"

"You are making assumption, Arizona. We were there yesterday with you guys, the way she looked at you wasn't fake, she really likes you." Addison coos, but I'm getting annoyed, why don't they believe me?

"I am not making assumptions! I am not making all this up! I went with that woman to confront those nurses, they confirmed that the man bribed all those people with sport tickets, donuts, coffee... some of them didn't even ask for anything. They just wanted to see a show!" Unable to keep back my tears, I start to weep again.

"That's horrible!" Teddy put her hand on my knee try to offer some comfort, but I just keep weeping into my hands. "Maybe she has a reason"

"Yes, she has a reason. She wants revenge!" I blurt out through my hands. Taking an offered tissue from Addison, I continued. "Her last girlfriend dumped her in the hospital parking lot, totally cut her off by quitting the job and moving to another state the next day. She was hurt and now she wants to hurt someone else, and I am the someone stupid enough to fall for that!"

"A nurse told you that?" Addison asked. I nodded in respond. "Arizona, you have never worked in a hospital, those nurses like nothing more than gossip about the doctors."

"I knew about her ex-girlfriend, I knew she was burnt but I just didn't put them together, now it all clicked!" I pursed my lips to hold a hiccup, I have cried so hard that started to feel exhausted.

"I assume you haven't talk to her yet?" Teddy sighed after I shook my head. "Are you going to?"

"I love her, I really do. And I thought she loves me too, how can she do something like this?"

"Arizona, talk to her." This time was Addison who spoke up.

"I'm not ready. She called me hours ago - I think it was before she went into a surgery - but I didn't answer it." I took a deep breath. "I don't know what to say and I don't want to cry in front of her. I don't want to give her the satisfaction."

I looked at Teddy as she stood up from the coffee table.

"Come on, you won't be able to do anything today. Let me take you home. It'll give you time to think about what do you want."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy, I just borrowed the name of the characters for entertaining, no intention to violate any copyrights.

A/N : this chapter was finished long before the season finale, I had fun writing it at the time. Don't think I can do it again after seeing Callie cried like that in the attending lounge. Ugh!

Thank you my amazing beta Tania. And yes, _THAT_ is guaranteed.

* * *

Chapter 10

Callie's POV

Something's wrong. I called Arizona after my first surgery, but her phone was off. I called again before my second surgery, which was 6 hours ago, and the phone was still off. I called again as soon as I stepped out of the O.R., and still couldn't reach her.

Then I called the practice. I knew she should be there all day, but the receptionist told me she left at noon. Addison was not able to answer the phone because she was with a patient. Teddy was not there either, but I don't have her mobile number to call her.

I'm a doctor who works at a hospital. I have a front row seat to accidents every day. I couldn't help but imagine that Arizona had been in another accident and she couldn't reach me or didn't reach me because I was in a surgery.

I should gone to the Chief after the second surgery, but I really couldn't get my mind off Arizona, and the Chief said what he wants to talk to me isn't urgent and could wait until tomorrow. I decided I would go to him first thing in the morning instead.

As soon as I could get out of the hospital, I headed to my car and drove as fast as the law allowed toward my girlfriend's apartment. It hit me that I was referring to her as my girlfriend in my head. Am I allowed to call her that? Because it feels like that.

I smiled to myself as my hand quickly pressed the redial button. Still off. I huffed. Suddenly I remembered Mark saying he's going to have dinner with Addison tonight. I call him.

"Mark Sloan speaking."

"Are you with Addison now?"

"Hello to you too Callie."

"Mark, are you with Addison?" I practically yelled into the phone, getting really worried now.

"Not yet, we'll see each other in the restaurant in about 5 minutes. What's up?"

"I couldn't reach Arizona all day. Will you ask Addison to call me back?" I was about to cut off the call and try Arizona again, but Mark stopped me.

"Trouble in paradise?"

"I don't think so, it was all good when we kissed goodbye in the hospital lobby. I'm just afraid she had another accident or something's wrong with her foot. I'm on my way to her place. Tell Addison to call me back if she knows anything, ok?" My fingers tapped the wheel impatiently, eager to end this call.

"Sure thing. Let me know if you need help."

"Bye Mark." As soon as the bye left my mouth, I pressed the button to call Arizona. Voice mail again.

The elevator couldn't go fast enough. I kept pushing the button for Arizona's floor. I knew it wouldn't make the elevator move any faster, but I couldn't help it. I sensed something was wrong and I was freaking out.

As soon as the door opened, I slid through it and turned the corner toward Arizona's apartment. I rang the doorbell once. No one came to the door. I took a deep breath and rang again. I called, "Arizona, it's me, are you in there?"

I put my ear against the door, I could hear a faint sound of her splint walking on the floor. I waited another couple of seconds in case she was coming to the door. But she wasn't. I rang the doorbell again, and started to knock on the door. "Arizona, is everything ok? Are you hurt? Can you come to the door? Arizona!"

I kept knocking and ringing for a while, really getting worried at this point. The imagine of Arizona lying on the floor waiting for help, kicking her splint for attention flashing in my head. "Arizona, I... I'm breaking in!" People in the movie did it all the time. They made it looked so easy. I'm strong. I can do it.

I retreated, took a deep breath, and another one. Just as I was about to lift my leg to kick on the door, it crack opened.

There she stood by the door with puffy eyes and red nose. She had clearly been crying. My heart ached for her.

I took a step toward her and put my hands on her hips. "Babe, what's happening? Are you ok?"

She flinched. I see hurt in her eyes as she backed away from me.

"Please, tell me what's going on?"

She didn't answer but turned around, limped to the living room. I followed her after I closed the door.

"Is you foot hurt? You are limping, let me take a look." I tried to take her hand and lead her to the couch, but she shook off my hand. "Please sit down, you need to elevate your foot."

Instead of sitting down on the couch, she stood there leaning on the back of it, looking at me with an expression of, I don't know, hurt? Resentment?

"Please tell me what's wrong. You're freaking me out." I begged.

"When were you going to tell me?" She said coldly.

"What?"

"Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about. Tell me. When were you going to tell me I'm a frigging game between you and your friend!"

Shit! Shit! Shit!

Arizona's POV

Color drained from Callie's face. She didn't expect that I'd find out about it myself.

"Arizona, I can explain." She took a step forward, but I stepped back to keep the distance.

"There's nothing to explain. I just need to know when you were going to tell me? Were you planning to wait until I told you I love you? Or were you planning to throw a party, invite all our friends, and the media maybe, then laugh at my face telling me in front of everyone that you are just fucking with me?" The more I think about it, the angrier I get. She stood in front of me, say nothing, simply staring at me with a stunned, wide-eyed expression.

"No, it's not like that..."

"No? You and 'your husband' have a bigger plan then! Sorry I blew your plan, but congratulations, you succeeded, you got me! Well played Dr. Torres!"

"Arizona, it's not like that. It wasn't a game..." She tried to approach me again, but I held up a hand to stop her.

"You're right, it wasn't a game. It was a revenge. I broke up your friend and his girlfriend and then you came in to help him get back at me!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, "You won the best friend of the year, congratulations!"

"Arizona, it wasn't a revenge... Yes Mark wanted a revenge, but we didn't plan..."

"Oh don't lie to me Callie. Everything was planned. I talked to the nurses, the interns, they all confirmed that Dr. Sloan and Dr. Torres told them to stick around me, made sure I know how great, how nice, how kind you are, and how your ex-girlfriend didn't deserve you!" I was furious at her lying to my face. My emotion reached a boiling point and I couldn't stand still anymore. I started to pace, again. My foot started to hurt because of the pacing that I had done earlier in the afternoon.

"I'm in love with you! It was not in the plan!" She threw a hand in the air, and slumped it back down on her thigh. "This is not how I want to tell you. Arizona, I love you."

I stopped pacing and simply glared at the woman standing by my couch.

She must have misread my expression because she took it as an invitation. She walked around the couch to come to me again. I quickly backed away from her, I winced at the pain in my left foot. Callie noticed it immediately. She took a step towards me and held up a hand, instinctively trying to catch me. I slapped it away.

"I don't believe you! Why would I? Your primary plan blew up, so now you pull out the back up plan! You want me to believe you're really in love with me and let you back in, then fuck me up a big time? I am an idiot but not that stupid, Callie!" I started to walk back and forth by the window again.

"I'm not lying Arizona! The moment I met you in the ER, I liked you. I had nothing to do with all this, all I did was go along with Mark. He told me to go near you, I did but not totally because of him. I like to spend time with you. Can you please sit down and let me take a look of your foot? Arizona, please!" I could hear the desperation in her voice. I looked at her, but continue my pace.

"Mark! It's always Mark! My work husband, Mark! The guy lives 10 feet away, Mark! I have to go check on Mark! A movie recommended by Mark! The pub I went with Mark! And now you are telling me you followed Mark's instruction to pursue me! What else should I expect in the future? Christmas morning with Mark? Thanksgiving dinner with Mark?" I was so mad I was yelling as loud as I could. I just hoped my neighbors weren't home yet. And my foot was getting really sore, but I keep a straight face. I refused to show my weakness to Callie, no.

"Mark is... he is my best friend... I just..." I'm not sure if the panicked look on her face is due to the mention of Mark or the fact that I'm pacing faster and faster.

"You don't have to explain to me! I... get off of me!" Suddenly, she stepped up next to me, gripped my shoulders to stop my track. "Get off of me!"

"No, you need to stop walking! Sit down on the couch!" She said in a determined voice.

"GET OFF OF ME! PLEASE!" I said in an even more serious voice. She let go of me.

"Sweetie, please, please, sit down and let me take a look of your foot. And we can talk about this." She pleaded, still standing close to me.

"Don't call me that. And I don't need you to check on my foot. You aren't my doctor anymore. You're not anybody to me anymore. I'm done. I'm not going to be part of your game." I clenched my teeth to keep my emotions steady. I knew I was on the verge of bursting in tears, especially when those big brown eyes stared at me brimmed with tears of their own.

"What... do you mean?" She furrowed her brow, a tremble in her voice. "You're breaking up with me?"

"There's nothing to break. It was a game. You and Mark's game. I was just the object you two played with. I'm done! We're done!" I pushed aside the urge to hug the defeated woman in front of me. I needed to hold my ground. I couldn't let myself fall for her again, even though she still has a hold on me.

"Arizona, it really is not what you think. Please believe me?" A giant tear fell down from her eye. I stared at it, seeing it slowly roll down her cheek, past the gapping lips and down to her chin.

"No." I said coldly, looked back to the watery eyes. "I want you to leave my apartment, now."

She took the two steps forward to stand closer to me, grabbed my hands in hers and held them up to her chest.

"Please! This is not a game, this is real. I am really in love with you Arizona. And I know you love me too. You know this is not a game! I can't lose you! You mean everything to me, Arizona." She pleaded again.

I closed my eyes, trying not to see the hurt in her eyes. She can tell a story with those brown eyes, but right now I don't know if I could trust them again. I retreated my hand.

"You need to go." I stated firmly. Avoiding her gaze, I limped to open the door, holding the door knob to wait for her to leave.

We remained the position for minutes, but it felt like hours. Finally Callie dragged her feet toward the door, she stopped in front of me. I still couldn't look at her, but judging from the sound of her breath, she was crying.

"Arizona, I am not giving up. I will not give up of us."

I shut the door as soon as she walked out of my home. I just want to crawl into a ball and cry.

Callie's POV

Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Callie Torres you are one fucking idiot! You had a good thing going on. It was the first good thing to happen in you don't even remember how many years, with the most amazing woman. You love her, and there was no doubt that she loved you back. You had to blow it like every other thing in your life. You had to turn it into a disaster!

I drove back home much more slowly, beating myself up the whole way. I was busy slapping myself mentally, and my eyes were so blurred with uncontrollable tears that I could hardly see the road. Eventually, I had to pull over to let myself lean on the wheel to bawl for a good period of time. I didn't know how long did I stayed there. It doesn't matter anyway. I'd lost the greatest woman I'd ever met. Nothing mattered anymore.

I dragged my exhausted body back to my apartment. I don't remember the drive. I don't remember where and how I parked my car. I don't remember how I walked in the building or got into the elevator. I felt like I was floating in front of my apartment. I just stood there staring at the door with my teary eyes.

The last time I was here, I had the woman of my dreams pinned against this blue door. Our lips were glued as one, one of my hands caressing her breast under her shirt, the other with a tight grip on her firm butt, her amazing hand shoved under my pants.

It was less than 24 hours ago.

We broke the kiss because the thing she did in my crotch was so amazing that I gasped for air. I took her earlobe in my mouth, grinding it between my teeth until she moaned my name. I like the way 'Calliope' rolled off her tongue. 'Calliope'.

"Calliope Torres!"

Slowly I turned around to the source of the voice. I saw a redhead woman standing there looking at me, hands on her hips, with fire in her eyes. I know this woman, but my exhausted, devastated head doesn't work quickly enough to recognize her.

She must've seen how miserable I am. Her hands dropped from her hips, and her expression softened. "So, you found her."

I was still floating. I just look at her with unfocused eyes. Suddenly, there was movement behind her. A man came into view. We locked eyes. Before my brain functioned again, he ran over to pull me into a tight hug.

"Callie, are you OK?" He released me but his hands still gripped my shoulders. He ducked his head to look me in the eyes. My mind sank back to reality, where I just got dumped by Arizona, all because of this man.

"Stay away from me, Mark Sloan!" I yelled at him, and pushed him away from me.

"Callie I am so, so sorry."

"You and your stupid plan! Arizona will never forgive me..." I thought I ran out of tears after the cry in the car, but I was wrong. Here I am, leaning again the wall, bawling in the hall.

Mark wanted to hold me, but I roared at him, "Go away, Mark!"

After a brief moment, I felt Addison come up to me, opening her arms to envelop me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and buried my head on her shoulder to cry.

I think Mark used the spare key to open the door to my apartment. Addison led me to sit on my couch without breaking the hold. I clung to Addison, my hands gripping the back of her jacket tightly like my life depended on it. She rubbed my back to try to comfort me.

After I don't know how long, my bawl turned to sob, then quieted to a hiccup. Addison released me. She walked to the breakfast bar to grab a box of tissue. I followed her gaze. I saw Mark sitting on the stool, looking at me with pity in his eyes.

I want to yell at him, I want to throw thing at him. But I don't have any energy to do any of that. Addison handed me the box of tissue, I took it, pulled out a sheet and just looked at it. I could hear her sigh heavily.

"Callie, Mark told me everything. Actually, Arizona told me first." Hearing the name, I snapped up to look at her. "She came back to the office as miserable as you are now, said that you and your friend tried to trick her... or something. I was going to ask Mark if he knew why you did such a horrible thing. I didn't know he was the one started who all this." She turned to look at Mark.

I followed her gaze. He hung his head in shame. Too late.

"He told me everything, at least he said he told the whole story. I wasn't 100% certain, but seeing you like this... I just have to ask you, are you really care about Arizona?" She sat on the couch next to me.

It took me a couple of deep breathes to collect myself. Once I was sure I wasn't going to wail, I answered her, "I love her, Addison."

She sighed again.

"Arizona is a stubborn woman. You need to give her time to process this. She'll come around eventually. She loves you too." I nodded slowly. "I'll talk to her. I'll try to tell her what Mark told me, but I make no promise, ok?" I nodded again. My gaze dropped from her, back to the tissue in my hand.

She looked at me for a while, then shook her head slightly. Raised up from the couch, she said to me, and Mark maybe, "I should go."

"Addison," I stopped her. She turned around and looked at me. "Can you... can you go check on Arizona?" She raised her eyebrow. "She was limping. She kept walking around, pacing around. It's not good for her foot. She was limping. I could tell she was in pain but she didn't let me check her foot..." I pouted to stop my cry.

She gave me a bitter smile, then nodded. I watched her walked out of the door. As she passed by Mark she smacked him on the head. He yelped in pain, then turned his gaze to me. I ignored him and stared at the tissue in my hand again.

"Callie..." He stood up from the stool, wanted to walk to me.

"Get out." I closed my eyes, leaned my head again the back of the couch.

"Callie, I am sorry..." He tried again.

"Get out, Mark. Before I grab a knife to stab you." I said in a small voice. I'm exhausted from the crying.

"I... I'll talk to you later." I heard him shut the door.

I don't even have the energy to go back to my room, I just lay there on the couch. I am so tired. My eyes feel so heavy. But I couldn't shut off my brain. The past few weeks with Arizona was like a movie playing behind my eyes.

Tears fall from my shut eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy, I just borrowed the name of the characters for entertaining, no intention to violate any copyrights.

A/N : Thank you all for liking to read this story, and thanks to the kind words, really. Remember the time Arizona asked Alex how did it feel to save the kid, Brad's life? He had a smirk on his face and replied 'It feels great.' I had that face all day ;-)  
I can't take all the credit because my wonderful beta Tania did a lot of work too, here she did an amazing job again.

* * *

Chapter 11

Arizona's POV

Ugh! My head hurts. Apparently crying all night would do that to you.

Slowly I turned my head to the side and saw a mess of red hair spread across the pillow - the same pillow that had a certain brunette rested on two nights ago, the brunette who shredded my heart into thousands of pieces.

I bit my lips to suppress a cry and sat up, slowly swinging my legs off the bed. My left foot hurt a lot yesterday. To be honest, I was worried that I may have to go back to THAT doctor to get it fixed more than worried I may have damaged the foot permanently. Luckily, the soreness had faded greatly. It throbbed when I stepped on the floor, but not bad enough to drag me to SGH, no way.

I closed the bathroom door behind me. I leaned on the sink and looked myself in the mirror above it closely. Shit! The pouches are as big as my bloodshot eyes. I turned on the water, splashed the cold water on my face. As I stared back to the mirror, I wondered how life could go like a crazy roller coaster in just a couple of weeks. I had a car accident, met an amazing woman, and thought I fell in love with her. Now, here I was standing in my bathroom gawking at my pathetic puffy eyes.

It was just a fling, Robbins, I said to myself. You had a good time, you got laid. It had finished now. Move on.

I repeated all these encouraging words in my head, over and over again. I am a Robbins, as my dad always said to me, I am a Robbins. I am the daughter of a Colonel of the United States Marine Corp. I am a good man in a storm. A little heartbreak won't crush me.

I took a few deep breaths and gazed at my pitiful face one last time. I stepped out of the ensuite bathroom.

As I glanced at the redhead who was still sound asleep on my bed, I smiled bitterly. At least I have a good friend who cares about me. Addison showed up on my doorstep not long after I slammed the door to Callie's face. She spent the whole night stroking my hair while I literally curled up into a ball and cried my eyes out.

Quietly I walked out of my bedroom. Not wanting to wake her up, I went to the kitchen to put the kettle on. I put 2 tea bags in the hot water, fished them out after a short minute, then I poured myself a cup of tea and settled on the couch.

I was not doing anything other than sitting there looking out the window, staring at the sky blankly, for I don't even know how long, when I heard the bedroom door open.  
"Hi."

"Hi." I answered her, my voice sounded harsh from the bawling, I sipped my tea.

"How are you doing?" Addison sat on the couch next to me, peeking at my mug. "What are you drinking?"

"Tea. I need the tea bags." I shrugged. She nodded as in understanding.

"How is your foot? Still hurt?"

"No, not as bad as last night." I straightened my leg. We both looked at my foot. "I don't think I made it worse."

"Still, I'm taking you for a check up." She stood from the couch. I grabbed her hand quickly.

"No Addison, I am not going to..." The idea of seeing Callie again makes me panic, I shouldn't, but I am.

"Arizona, you need to have that foot checked." She gave me a concerned look. After meeting my pleading eyes, she sighed. "Fine, I'll take you to Mercy West instead. Their ortho isn't as good as... They still can give you a scan."

I whispered thank you, then let go of her hand. She walked toward the kitchen to start the coffee maker.

"How are you holding up?" She asked me again, I know she won't leave it.

"Peachy." I sang.

"Arizona..."

"Really, I cried it all out, I'm over it." I put down the mug on the coffee table and held up my arms to stretch, trying to act as relaxed as I could. "And I slept, I'm well rest. Like I said, peachy."

There were silence between us until she came back to the living room with a cup of coffee in hand. She stood in front of me about 5 feet away, biting the inside of her mouth.

"I met Callie last night. Actually, I met Mark last night. Mark Sloan, who started all this."  
I looked at her in disbelief.

"It's a long story. Mark and I have history from a long long time ago. We met again two nights ago... you were there. Long story short, we met again for dinner last night. I didn't know Mark was involved to this... plan. He told me Callie was looking for me because she couldn't reach you, then I complained to Mark about what she did to you... Turned out, he was the planner behind this."

"Addison, what you do with this Mark is your business, you don't have to explain to me. I told you, it's over." I said in a cold voice and gave her a hard stare. I don't know where she is heading to, but I don't want to hear it.

"I know you don't want to hear it, but..." She took a deep breath, tilted her head to the side. "Mark told me the whole story. At least, his side of the story. He tricked Callie into helping him. He didn't even tell Callie before placing all those gossipers around you. Callie just went with the flow."

"You're right, I don't want to hear it." I arose from the couch. Addison stopped me by putting a hand on my forearm.

"Just a few days after you were hospitalized, she already told Mark she couldn't do what he asked her to because she really likes you." Addison said, with sympathy in her voice. "I went to her apartment. I wanted to bite her head off. But she was as miserable as you are. She just stood there... staring at her door."

I feel an ache in my heart. But in the meantime, I am still pissed.

"She should have told me! She shouldn't have waited until everything exploded in front of her!" I clenched my jaw. "She can say whatever she wants. And you can believe whatever you want."

"Arizona..."

"I'm going to fresh up and I'll need another five minutes to put the tea bag over my eyes. Are you going to wait for me or will you go to work first?" I changed the subject, as I really don't want to talk about it anymore.

"Fine. I'll wait, I'll use the guest bathroom." She sighed.

Callie's POV

Ugh! My back hurts. Apparently falling asleep curled into a ball on the couch for a whole night would do that to you.

Slowly I opened my eyes. My head throbbed and I feel dizzy. I think I'm dehydrated from the crying. As I ran my hands over my face to rub the sleep out of my eyes, I found I'm covered by a plaid blanket. As I sat up from the couch, I saw movement out of the corner of my eyes. I looked over to the kitchen, there was my roommate sitting on the stool, eating cereal.

"Hi." My throat was dry from all the crying.

"Hey." She answered without looking up from the journal she's reading.

I kicked off the comforter before I arose from the couch. "You put this on me?" I asked her, walked toward the kitchen.

"Ya, didn't want you freeze to death." She shrugged. Most people think she's a robot, but from time to time, she'll let her human side show.

"Thanks." I poured myself a cup of coffee. Thank god for the automatic coffee maker.  
Cristina and I fell into our usual silence, her eating breakfast with a journal in hand, me nursing my coffee and leaned on the kitchen counter, deep in thought. I thought about how life changes in an instant. One minute I was the happiest woman in love. In a blink of an eye, I had a door slammed on my face.

"Callie! Callie!"

I blinked back my tears and looked at the woman who is looking at me with concern.

"You and radio doc... not doing well?" Cristina asked. I sighed and shook my head.

"Figured." She nodded. "Mer said, radio doc ran around the hospital with Lexie yesterday morning, talked to few nurses and interns. You think she found out your little game with Sloan?"

"It wasn't just a game!" I blurted out. "I mean, it wasn't like that. Mark wanted revenge, but I blew it off in the very beginning. I really really like her... I love her, Cristina." A mist of tears formed in my eyes again.

A look of disgust came over her face. I won't take it personally, she's Cristina. She handed me a box of tissue.

"I don't know what to do. She was so mad, I don't know if she'll ever forgive me." Once I started to cry again there has no way to stop my tears.

"Can you stop crying?" I could hear her heavy sigh, but I really couldn't stop myself. The more I thought about how devastated Arizona looked yesterday, the harder I cried.

"Callie... Do you want to take a day off? I can call HR for you." She asked me softly.

I sniffed a couple times to even out my breath and shook my head.

"Getting dump isn't the same as being sick. I can't take a day off because of that. Besides, the chief wants to see me. I have to go to work today."

"Then you better go put some cucumbers or whatever that help to ease the swollen eyes, your eyes look like three times bigger than usual." She said before returned her attention to the journal. "You look terrible."

"Thank you." I sighed, pushed myself off the counter and walked toward my bedroom to prepare for the day.

Before taking a shower, I found a florist through the internet and called to order a bouquet to be delivered to the practice for Arizona. I hoped after a night, she would have calmed down and started to believe how much I love her. I also hoped the bouquet might get me some brownie points.

I dragged my tired body and exhausted mind to the hospital. As I walked into the lobby I could see the salt and pepper hair from afar, standing next to the coffee cart right in front of the hospital entrance.

He saw me too and he turned around to talk to the barista. As soon as I neared the coffee cart - I walked as far away from him as I could. He strode in front of me, blocking my way with a cup of coffee.

"Just the way you like it." He gave me the Sloan grin. I glanced at him, then glanced at the coffee. I walked around the offered coffee without saying a word and continued on my way to work.

But he didn't give up. He walked right next to me, still holding the coffee in front of me. "I am so sorry Callie. I didn't know it would turn out like this. Let me make it up to you. Please."

I stopped and looked him in the eyes. He took it as a good sign, his grin widening, and held up the coffee higher to my eye level.

Still looking at him, I took the coffee. In the same smooth movement, I threw it into the trash can right next to me. Then, I strode away.

He didn't follow me. I didn't care. I had more important matters to deal with, first the meeting with the chief, then my girlfriend. I just wasn't sure if I'm still able to call her that.

I knocked on the Chief's door and opened it up after heard a faint come in from the other side.

"Chief? Is it a bad time?" I asked sheepishly.

"No, it's fine, I have time before my surgery. Dr. Torres, have a seat." He gave me a polite smile, gesturing me to sit in front of him. I did as requested.

He pursed his lips and nodded slowly, clearly trying to organize his thoughts. I waited for the man to talk, patiently.

"Dr. Torres, I received an official complaint about you from Dr. Chang." The chief cleared his throat. I nearly jumped out of the chair.

What?"

"Dr. Chang complained that you disregarded his authority, went behind his back multiple times, taking over his cases..."

"Excuse me?" I'm still in shock, what is happening?

"Torres... Dr. Chang is not very pleased that you took over the laminectomy on Monday." Chief Webber said as he took off his glasses. I looked at him with my mouth agape.

"Bailey said she cleared that with you. You knew Bailey wanted me to do the surgery." I frowned.

"That is just one example. Dr. Chang also accused you of giving a wrong impression to colleagues that you're the one who runs the department. Hence, they only page you for consults." The man entwined his own fingers and rested them on the desk, looking at me seriously, very chief-y.

"I don't get it. I didn't brag about being the one who runs the department, but you know as well as I do that basically, I HAVE TO do the work. Dr. Chang has his golf game every Tuesday and Thursday afternoon. He takes a long weekend once a month to visit his daughter and grandchildre in San Francisco. Even when he's in the hospital, he'll only do simple procedures that won't keep him here after 4pm." I am not stabbing the old man's back, those are not secrets in the hospital, and the chief knows it well. "So, you're telling me it's my fault that I had to answer every page?"

"Dr. Torres, no matter what, Dr. Chang is your superior. You ought to respect him. The hospital has protocol. As a fellow surgeon, you should report every procedure to the department head, the department head assigns the surgery, approves the procedure."

I said nothing and stared at him blankly. Part of me is still in shock that Chang complained about me. Mostly, I am getting upset that the chief doesn't have my back, even though he's one of the surgeons that only pages me for consults.

Seeing me fall silent, the chief softened his expression. "Just follow the protocol. Give Dr. Chang the respect that he deserves, ok?"

I nodded slightly. My brain is not working as it should be. I'm trying to figure out what it means and what I'm going to do.

Arizona's POV

"I told you, my foot is fine, I don't want to use the crutch." I pouted to Addison when we stepped out of the elevator, a crutch under my arm.

"Just use it for the day, it could help you divert the weight so that you don't put too much pressure on your left foot. You saw the scan. The swelling is quite severe," Addison said in a serious tone. She was not happy that I refused to go back to SGH to deal with the swelling.

"Fine! Thank you for taking care of me, Addison." I gave her a dimpled smile. I'm really grateful to have a friend who cares about me.

As soon as we approached the front desk, April greeted us with a broad smile and handed us the memo notes. "Dr. Robbins, I wasn't able to cancel the 2 appointments in the morning, but don't worry, I managed to cancel the one at 12 o'clock, and the rest of them this week."

"What? Why did you do that?" She cancelled my appointments?

"Uhh... Teddy told me to. She said you'll be very busy before your trip to New York and it would be better to rearrange the appointments in this week, so you'll have enough time to prepare." Her high pitch voice told me she is nervous. Of course she should be. She knows I don't like to cancel my patients.

"What did I say?" A voice came up from behind, I turned around and saw Teddy walking out from her office. I was about to scold at her when another voice coming from the front door, interrupting me.

"Excuse me, I am looking for... Dr. Robbins." We all looked toward the source of the voice. There was a young man holding a bouquet of long stem roses.

"I'm Dr. Robbins." I answered. He came over and handed me the bouquet. I took it with uncertainty. Then he held up a clipboard and asked me to sign the receipt. Teddy took it for me and was about to sign the paper, I stopped her.

"Just... wait a second." I said as I took out the card that was buried between the roses. I opened it. Both Teddy and Addison leaned over, trying to get a glance of the card.

_It wasn't a game. I am deeply, deeply sorry that I hurt you. Please forgive me. Give me another chance to prove to you that I am truly in love with you. I love you. - Calliope_

I could feel the eyes of my two friends and the delivery man are on me eagerly. I put the card back in the bouquet and shoved the whole thing to the man. "I won't take it."

"But.. but... you are Dr. Robbins, this bouquet is yours." The man is panicking, I think this is the first time someone refused a bouquet.

"Just because someone ordered that to deliver to me doesn't mean I must accept it." I said to the man firmly.

After a few seconds, I decided to put the man out of his misery. I took a paper from the front desk and wrote down the address of SGH. I fished out a $20 from my purse, handing the money and the address to the delivery man. "Send the flowers to this address. Dr. Torres will take it."

Without waiting for a response from the delivery man, I said to Teddy. "Theadora, my office, now."

Teddy complied and Addison followed us to my office as well.

I sat behind my desk. As soon as Addison closed the door, Teddy asked, "How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine." I think this was the 20th time I'd said it since this morning. I believed, it would become the truth after I said it enough times.

"That's true, she hasn't cried once since she woke up this morning." Addison chipped in. They both sat on my couch.

Teddy looked between us, then shook her head slightly. We've knew each other long enough for her to know I won't let this kind of emotion rise to the surface for the world to see. No matter how bad I feel, I just put on a brave face.

"So, are you going to give Callie another chance?" Teddy asked.

"No. It's over." I said as I casually flipping through some folders on my desk. I don't even know what I'm looking for.

"But... Aren't you even going to give her a chance to explain to you? I mean, you like her, don't you think you deserve an explanation?"

"How... Addison!" I frowned at her, she must had filling Teddy in behind my back.

"I was bored while waiting for you came back from the scan." Addison just shrugged.

"I don't want to talk about that now. Hey, why did you tell April to cancel my appointments?" I leaned back on my chair, resting my hands on my stomach.

"Well, I thought you might like to have some time off, to wallow, to clear your mind, or to make thing right with Callie." Teddy shrugged and twitched her lips. Addison just nodded in agreement.

"I don't need to wallow, I am fine." OK, the 21st time.

"Just take the break, you're still injured after all. Your patients will understand." Addison said. I just rolled my eyes at them.

"I don't need a break. Work keep me sane. I'll be away from Monday anyway. I'll have plenty of time to clear my mind in New York."

"How about going to New York earlier?" Teddy clapped her hands. "I set a very tight schedule for you because, well, you didn't want to leave Seattle for too long. I can still move things around."

"Or if you have free time, I can call a friend or two to show you around. I still have some contacts in New York. You can go catch a show. You'll like it." Addison said enthusiastically. I couldn't help but smirk at both of them.

"What are you two doing? First you cancelled my appointments. Now you're basically pushing me onto a plane to go away. What? You guys don't want me to be here?"

The two of them shared a glance. Finally Teddy spoke up. "We want you to be happy. Maybe going away could take your mind off... You know."

I gave them a bitter smile. I really have good friends.

"Thank you, you two. I'm fine." I sighed, after they shot me a disbelieving glance. "OK, I'll leave tomorrow."

Callie's POV

I've had shit days. Really, I am no stranger to bad days. But today? Today could easily be considered as in the top five most terrible days of my life.

Aside the possibility of losing the woman I love, aside being informed by the chief of surgery that I received a complaint for doing my job too well, I lost two patients on my table in a row. A speeding motorbike rider crashed into a truck and a suicidal man jumped out from 5th flooor. They didn't stand a chance even before sent to the OR. But still, they died under my watch and it sucked.

When I was finally able to drag my exhausted body to the attending lounge, it was already two hours after my shift. I sent message after message to Arizona, not surprised that she didn't response to any of them. I don't know what to do, but one thing for sure is I'm going to her apartment now, to try to talk to her again. I need to see her.

On the table of the attending lounge, there is a bouquet of red roses. They look a bit dry, apparently out of water for a while. Not in the mood to be curious about someone else business, I quickly got changed. Before I could grab my bag to leave, the door opened and it came Miranda Bailey. I eyed her for a second too long. She furrowed her brow.

"What?"

I bit the inside of my mouth. Finally, I took a deep breath and shook my head. I don't want to make a scene. I don't have time.

"Right, Torres. The flowers are yours. They arrived this morning." Bailey waved her hand to indicate the bouquet. She sat down with her charts and started her paperwork.

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" I took 2 long strides toward the bouquet. Did Arizona send me flowers too? I picked it up, seeing a card hidden between the leaves. I almost dropped it on the ground when I read the content.

These were the flowers I sent to Arizona.

"Hey, we're surgeons, not your personal assistants." Bailey said in a sarcastic tone, eyes still on her chart. OK, she poked the bear in at the worst possible time.

"No, there are no admirer. The flowers were from me! I sent them to Arizona. She refused to take them and sent them back to me! I lost the woman I love, and no doubt pretty soon I'll lose my job too, thank you very much!" I roared to her.

"Me? I didn't do anything. I couldn't care less about your love life."

"Right, but you mess with my career! I told you I didn't want to take over Chang's surgery! I told you he has a problem with me! You forced me to do it! You said you talked to the Chief! You said you cleared it with Chang. Chang went to the Chief to complain about me! He said I'm a fellow that walks around like the boss of the department. A fellow who disrespected her superior! A fellow who hogged all the surgeries!" I am on fire, rose petals fluttered to the ground as my hand grabbed the bouquet tightly, swayed up and down, left and right while I talked.

Bailey just looked at me with wider eyed and mouth agape.

"I did talk to the chief, I told him only you could pull that surgery off. He agreed with me."

"He agreed with YOU! But it didn't mean he'd take my side when his department head came to him! They watch out for each other! You really think he'll choose me when there's a flight between me and Chang? Don't be silly!"

The door opened again. Mark and Derek Shepard stepped in, just in time to catch me yelling at Bailey. Just great! They both looked between Bailey and I with a frown. Mark was about to talk, but I ignored all of them. Quickly, I grabbed my bag and stormed out of the lounge before I threw the dead flowers in the garbage bin by the door with force.

I need to get out of there. I need someone to talk to. Normally, Mark was the one, but I can't because I am still pissed at him. In the last few weeks I developed a new habit of calling Arizona every now and then, but I can't talk to her because she won't talk to me... would she?

I managed to hold my tears until settled in my car. I rested my head against the wheel, just as I had done last night. My silent sobs turned to a bawl. My whole body shook. I let myself cry as loud I wanted, not caring if someone else passed by and gave me strange stare. I really needed to let it out.

I don't know how long did I sat there. I found myself worn out from the crying. I sat back, rested my head against the head rest, looked at myself in the rearview mirror with an empty mind.

I don't know what to do with Arizona. I want her to forgive me, I want her to listen to me but I don't know how. I've never been a big talker, I am a doer. I showed her how I love her by showering her with gestures of affection, not sweet talk.

And. I don't know what to do with my career. I am a doer. I never wait for instruction, I act as I feel fit. It worked most of the time. I am hard core, my reputation proved that - if I really have any. What am I suppose to do now? Hide behind the desk? Wait for Chang to call back from the golf course, even if the patient is about to bleed to death?

I picked up my phone and started to type what must have been the 100th message to Arizona. My fingers moved a mile a minute, I typed, and typed, and typed. I know she's not going to reply me. Hell I don't even know if she'll read it. But I need to get it out of me. I told her about the chief, about Chang, about the little outburst in the attending lounge, and how frustrated I am with everything, including how I let her down.

Finally, I finished what must be the longest text message in history. Do text messages have a character limit? I smirked to myself. I don't even want to read back what I wrote. I pressed send.

I threw the phone on the passenger seat. I leaned back again, put my hands over my eyes. I was surprised that the darkness created by pressing my eyes is somewhat soothing.

But it didn't last long, because my phone started to ring.

My first instinct was to ignore it. I don't want to talk to anyone. But as a surgeon, you're never off the clock. You should always answer every page and every call, because somewhere out there, you may be needed to save someone.

As I picked up the phone I almost choked on my breath when I saw who's calling me.

Arizona!

I... I... my mind black out for a second. The next thing I knew, I pressed answer. I gulped as I put the phone next to my ear, not daring to say anything. After what felt like a lifetime, I heard the soft voice from the other side of the phone.

"Hi."

I closed my eyes, bit on my lips to suppress the cry after I mimicked her hi.

"I got your message. Sorry about that." She said in an even tone, without any emotion.  
My breath is getting rapid, not able to make any voice but whimper.

We remained silent for another minute, I started to talk after my emotion was under control.

"Thank you, for calling me." I said softly.

"Never mind. I know it must be hard for you, with the situation at work, having to work under an incompetent." She remembered. Over the weekend, in our cuddle session, we talked about my job and she used that word to describe Chang. I smiled.

"Arizona, I am so sorry..."

"Don't." She interrupted me.

"Please, can we talk? Can I come to see you, give me a chance to explain to you better?"

"No Callie, there's nothing to explain. Let it go. I called you just... I just wanted to see if you're ok with Chang. And... to tell you stop texting me." She said in a calm voice, but I could hear the heavy breathing behind it. She can't fool me. No way.

"Arizona, what we have is real. You know it. Please don't throw it away because of my stupid mistake. Please believe me, it was an innocent act of stupidity..." I started to beg. I am really not good with words. I can hardly get out of half of what I want to say. My voice cracked.

I heard a heavy sigh from the other end.

"I don't know if I can trust you, Callie."

My whimper got harder.

"I need some space. Having you around won't help me think. I don't need that right now."

I put my hand against my lips to stifle the wail that almost escaped.

"I'll be away starting tomorrow. I'm going to New York for the book."

"I thought your trip wasn't until Monday?" I asked between hiccups.

"Teddy shifted the appointments and the functions. I'm flying out tomorrow."

"When will you be back?"

"I'm not so sure. I may combine a vacation with this trip."

Silence fill the space between us, except the light sniffs that I tried really hard not to make too noticeable.

"I should go. Callie, sorry again about the whole Chang issue. Good luck... and good bye."

Without waiting for my response, she hung up the phone.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy, I just borrowed the name of the characters for entertaining, no intention to violate any copyrights.

A/N : Thank you all for liking this story. Seriously, I have fun writing it... well, before 9x24. I swear, this chapter was formed even before Dr. homewrecker in the picture, I just stole a line from her afterward.

Super thanks to my wonderful deta Tania, you made the story looks much better.

* * *

Chapter 12

Arizona's POV

I've been in New York 5 days already. My idea was to throw myself into my work, with the hope that it would help me to forget about Callie. Teddy and Addison really did their best to fill up my time in here. Between the interviews, the photo shoots, and the talk show appearances Teddy scheduled and the sight-seeing, shopping, shows, dinners arranged by Addison's New York buddies. I wouldn't have an afternoon or night alone.

Despite the busy schedule, images of Callie still popped into my head from time to time. Even though I am still mad at her, but I couldn't help to think... did I overreact?

The annoying part of being a shrink is that you always analyse everything. In the morning I would have doubts about my reactions. The sweet Callie I knew over those few weeks wouldn't be a part of a scheme like that. But then in the afternoon, I would remember that she was abandoned by her ex. It was a text book reason as to why she would take choose to have a chance to of hurting someone else.

I am getting crazy.

However, no matter how hard I tried not to, I still care about her. Several times I almost picked up the phone to call her. I wanted to ask her how she was holding up after Dr. Chang's complaint, but I couldn't bring myself to hit the call button. Not yet. Callie is passionate about her work. She doesn't even have to say it, her love for her work shines through. And it was obvious that her passion translated into excellence in her job. She's incredibly talented. I could only imagine how difficult it must be for her to work under someone who was not jealous of her but incompetent in his own right.

I wondered why she hadn't called or texted me. I know I told her not to, I asked her to give me space. Still, part of me expected, or at least hoped, I'd get something from her. That's why I jumped every time I heard an income message, or when my phone started to ring.

My mother could hear my disappointment when I answered the phone.

"What? Are you expecting something?"

"No, mom. I'm just tired."

"Right, you should be. I still don't understand why you have to go to New York now. You are still disabled."

"Mom! I am not disabled! I can walk. I just have a splint on my ankle."

"How should I know? You forbade me to come and take care for you."

"I'm fine, really. I don't want you and dad fly in just for a simple injury. You know that you both have bad backs and a long flight will be hard on you."

"I still don't understand why Calliope let you go on this trip."

I took a sharp breath.

"How do you know about Calliope?"

"I have my informer." I could hear the smirk over the phone.

"I am so going to kill Theodora."

"Hey, you told me the thing you want me to know. She told me the thing you didn't want me to know yet, so your poor old mother who's thousands of miles away would know what's going on in her daughter's life. Wasn't that sweet of her?"

I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"When can I meet her?"

"When was the last time you talk to Theodora?" I questioned.

"I think... last Tuesday. She said you all went out for a drink. I 'm going to join you and Calliope next time, it sounded fun."

I sighed again. Mom seems a little too excited about this.

"Mother, first of all, it's Callie. She doesn't really like people to call her Calliope. And umm... it's over."

"What?" I could still hear her scream even as I held the phone at arm's length. "What did you do?"

"Mom..."

"Teddy said you two were all over each other, you couldn't stop smiling every time when Calliope was mentioned. And... and... Calliope kept looking at you with sparkle in her eyes that night in the pub. She said you two were sickening in love..."

"It's complicated, Mom. Please just drop it. It's over." I bit the corner of my lip, trying to find something else to divert the conversation. "How's dad?"

"Your father is fine. Don't try to change the subject, you know it doesn't work on me."

I dropped my head and rubbed my temple with my free hand. Yes, I know my mother. She won't quit.

"Life is complicated. That's not a reason to give up or not to fight for what you want. That's an excuse, Arizona."

Not knowing what to say, I remained silent and bit the corner of my lip.

"Is that the reason you're in New York now?"

"No... Not entirely. I came here earlier than scheduled..." I answered in a small voice.

"Oh honey, I should have known." Mom sighed over the phone.

"What do you mean?"

"You always fled when things got complicated or out of your control. I blame your father for that, you know."

"I don't -" I protested, but she cut me off.

"Yes you do. You went to Europe alone for 4 weeks during the cold war between you and Joanne. You moved across country to stay away from your father because he was driving you crazy. Shall I continue?" I don't like her teasing tone, but she is right.

"Ok, so that's my defense mechanism. What's wrong with that?" I pursed my lips.

"There is nothing wrong with that, for you. As I said, I blame your father. We moved every 18 months when you and Timmy were little. You didn't get a chance to develop any deep relationships with anyone before we had to move to another place. So you think, walking away and leave things behind is the most sensible way to deal with problems."

"Mom, leave it to the professional, OK?" I laugh lightly, still trying to change the subject.

"Arizona Robbins, don't try to brush me off." She stated firmly. I bit my lips shut to let her talk. "I don't know what had happened between you and Callio... Callie. I am not going to pry if you don't want me to know. But from what I heard from Teddy, she is one special lady and she made you happy."

"She did." I sighted.

"I don't know if you will or will not get together back with her. I just need you to listen to me. I know you are your father's daughter. You always want to make him proud, be the good man in storm that he taught you to be. But there's a wonderful saying you should consider: 'Life is not about waiting for the storm to pass, it's about learning to dance in the rain'." I 'm sure dad isn't at home. Mom wouldn't say something like that if he were nearby. I smirked.

"Did you tell dad about that? Dancing in the rain?"

"Oh don't act all smarty-pants. Can you for once, make you dear old mother happy and stop trying to walk away? Just throw caution to the wind. Stay and fight for the thing that is worth to fight for."

"It's not that easy, mom."

"Nothing worthwhile is ever easy, but you can at least try."

I always thought that if my mother hadn't decided to focus on the family and she had the chance to go to college, she would have been an excellent therapist. If my brother followed our father's footstep by enlisting, I completed our mother's calling to become a shrink.

"As much as I want to continue this conversation, I am sorry that I have to go, mom. I have a talk show to attend this afternoon." I stood up from my spot on the couch, walking toward the closet to pick my outfit.

"Oh oh, which one? Is it going to air today?"

Callie's POV

Normally, I don't like the night shift. However, I couldn't get any decent sleep since last Tuesday, the night Arizona found out Mark's stupid plan, then shut the door in my face. After 4 nights of tossing and turning, beating myself up for my stupidity in considering Mark's idea, I couldn't get a moment's real rest. It was a blessing to be able to work at the night.

Arizona should be in New York now. I don't know when she left or she'll be back.

When I'm awake, which is most of the time, all I want to do is call her. I just want to hear her voice. I want her to know how sorry I am and that I will do anything to make her forgive me. But when I closed my eyes, I could see her face while she told me to leave. And I could still hear her voice when she told me not to call or text her anymore.

The last thing I need is for her to think I don't respect her wishes. I put the phone back in my pocket.

My shift had been over for an hour, but I took my time finishing my charts, as I was in no hurry to leave. I knew very well that even though I'm exhausted, I'm also devastated, and all I'd do when I lay on my bed is stare at the ceiling or the empty spot next to me.

As I slouched out of the hospital, out of the corner of my eye I saw a shadow shoot up from the bench next to the front door.

"Callie." Mark called after me. But I ignored him and continued on my walk home. He followed about 2 feet behind me.

"Please Callie, it's been a week. Please talk to me." He kept talking. "I am so sorry of everything. Please don't shut me out. Tell me what I can do to make it up to you and Arizona."

Yes, I shut him out. Actually, I'd been shutting out everyone and everything since the day my girlfriend... my ex-girlfriend returned my flowers and told me stop calling her. And knowing the chief, the hospital doesn't have my back, it was like the cherry on the top.

I did my work as told - I diverted every page to Chang when I was requested. I knew it took much longer for the ER to have an ortho consult. They all used to page me when an ortho doctor was needed. I ran toward the ER if I could. If I was unavailable, I still made sure I answered and let them know..

Now they have to page Chang. Half of the time he is on-call. That meant he was away from the hospital even when he was supposed to be there. He always takes his time answering pages, and when he finally responds, he passes on the request. The rest of the time, when he was actually in the hospital and willing to actually answer a page, he still strolled to the patient, often making them wait for long periods of time.

Hunt yelled at me when I appeared 20 minutes after the second page, I just glanced at him then focused on the patient. I just hoped I could do something to make up the lost time. The poor guy on the table shouldn't suffer because of... Chang.

Bailey sat next to me when I sat alone in the corner of the cafeteria with a Sudoku book in hand, full box of salad untouched. I stood up to leave even before she could start to talk.

The chief tried to make small talk with me in an OR when we worked together saving a patient. My responses were limited to 'yes sir' or 'no sir'. I was a walking zombie. The rest of the time, I hid in an on-call room staring at the ceiling.

"Callie! Stop!" Mark shouted at me from behind. He grabbed my arm to stop me from walking in the apartment building. "You can't continue like this, we're all worried about you." Concern oozed from his voice.

I stopped, closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

Mark loosened his grip, strode around to stand in front of me, and put both of his hands on my shoulders. "I am so sorry, for everything, Callie. Please, don't shut me out. You are my best friend." He squeezed my shoulders.

I opened my eyes and stared into the intense blue eyes gazing back at me. He bit his lips tight to a thin line, nostrils flared from holding his emotion.

I know it wasn't totally his fault. I just... feel lost. Feel numb.

I've had a bad year. My parents disowned me. Erica left me. I had to fight very hard to get this fellow position in the hospital that I'd worked in since my internship. I thought my luck had turned and I had finally found the true love. I blew it.

The grievances were rolling like a snowball. It was getting so big that I couldn't breath. I couldn't think. I just feel lost and numb. I put on a brave face, or more accurately, a dull face. When I saw the worried expression on my best friend's face, I couldn't hold it anymore. I leaned forward and rested my forehead on his chest the first time since last Wednesday, I unleashed my emotion and had a good cry. My whole body shook as I let my tears fall freely. They soaked Mark's shirt but he doesn't flinch. He wrapped one arm around me as the other stroked my hair tenderly, whispering soothing words in my ear. We stood like this in front of the apartment building for I don't know how long. When I stopped shaking, he led me home.

Arizona's POV

"Thanks to Kimberley Morris, don't forget to check on her new movie 'Call me honey'. And Dr. Arizona Robbins, thank you so much for coming here today. Her book 'Trust Your Instinct' is available in book stores everywhere now. But everyone in the audience today will be going home with a copy. Thank you all for watching. Same time tomorrow, goodbye!"

Phil the host, Kimberley and I rose up from the couch and waved goodbye to the audience. The light faded. Kimberley and I shook hands with Phil respectively, then the two of us walked back to the backstage side by side.

"So, a shrink, a radio show host, and a writer. Aren't you a little too young to do all those things?" Kimberley shot me a smile.

My stomach clenched. I remember not long ago someone said something similar to me. But I quickly collected myself and gave her a smile in return.

"Thanks, I'm just doing the things that I like. Well, I have to say you are amazing, I've watched couple of your movies. You did a really great job."

"Really? Which one have you seen?" We arrived outside at our dressing rooms and she put a hand on my forearm to stop me. "Do you have any plans tonight? Maybe we can have dinner and continue our conversation?" She flashed me a broad smile.

I thought about it briefly and while I intended to decline the invitation, I opened my mouth and answered "Yes, sure."

Callie's POV

"I'm fine, Mark, you can go now." I sat on my own couch and reached to the coffee table to pick up the tissue to clean up myself.

"It's OK, it's my day off." He returned from the kitchen with a bottle of water in hand and gave it to me.

"Then why were you in there?" I looked at him quizzically after wiped my eyes with the tissue.

"I was there for you, Callie." He sighed. "Everyone is worried about you. When you broke up with George, you weren't upset at all. You were sad when Erica left you, but it didn't last very long, or you didn't show to anyone that you were hurt. But this time you shut everyone out. You even ignored me for a whole week. I know I deserve it, but no matter what I did, you've never been mad at me more than a day."

I bit my bottom lip.

"And the conflict with Chang. I know you, we need to talk about it. You need to talk it out. You can't keep everything inside, or you'll make yourself crazy, " he said as he sat down next to me and rested his hand on my knee.

"There's nothing to talk about, Mark." I looked at him. "Chang is my boss, I have to follow his rules, Webber made that very clear."

"I'm sorry." He knitted his brow together. "If it helps, everyone has complained to Webber. Hunt is not pleased with the new situation. He had to reset a dislocated shoulder himself."

"I've heard." I deadpanned. I remained seated and looked down at the bottle of water in my hands.

"I talked to Addison. Arizona is doing fine in New York." Mark said after a moment of silence.

Hearing her name, I took a deep breath to smooth my emotion.

"I love her, Mark. With George or Erica, I didn't have the same feeling as I have with Arizona. We have... had something good going on. I can't believe I blew it. I've turned it to a disaster."

"I'm sorry."

"I should've told her, I just... I didn't even remember that stupid thing."

"Addison said you meant something to Arizona too. She and Teddy both agreed that you made her even perkier than usual."

Mark's words made me flash back to the look on Arizona's face when I arrived in her apartment, when she told me to leave. My eyes started to cloud with tears again. It broke my heart to be reminded of how badly I've hurt her.

"Hey hey hey, don't start again." Mark rubbed soothing circles on my back. "Addison promised to talk to Arizona for you. She's on your side, don't worry. Just wait until she gets back, ok?"

"When will she come back?" I sniffed and tried to blink back the tears.

"Addison said it'd likely be a week or two. It seems she's going to visit her parents when she finished her work in New York."

Silence fell between us again. I'm still not in the mood to talk to Mark. Besides, I am beyond exhausted.

"I should go get some sleep. It was a long night." I said after a yawn.

"Yes, sure." He stood up from the couch. He turned and looked at me before he opened the front door to let himself out. "Are we good?"

"Yes, Mark, we are good." I waved my hand to him, then I entered my bedroom.

I laid on my bed, but still couldn't fall asleep right away. I stared at the far end of the room, until my eyes were so tired that I had no more energy to keep them open. I slowly drifted off to sleep.

I jumped when my phone started to ring. Arizona. I said to myself. I fumbled to grab my phone from the night stand. I couldn't help but sigh when I found out the call was coming from Rick. I flopped back on my pillow heavily and answered the phone.

"Hey man."

"Callie! We got it! We got it!" It sounded like not just Rick, but also the rest of the guys from the band were yelling on the other side of the phone together.

"Wh-what are you talking about? What did you get?" I had to switch the phone to the other ear because it hurt from the yelling.

"We got a label! Callie! We got a label! They are going to sign us!" I could hear it was Tank who was screaming from the top of his lungs.

"That's wonderful, guys! Congratulations!" I sat up from my bed and rested my back against the headboard.

"Shh... Quiet. I'm talking to her. Dude! I'll tell her." I chucked as Rick tried to calm his buddies so he could talk. "We have you to thank, Callie."

"Me? I didn't do anything." I frowned. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. As I glance at the alarm on the night stand, I calculated that I had slept for 4 hours. That was good.

"Yes, you did. Last Tuesday, two women came up to us after our set, Teddy and Lisa. Teddy said she is a friend of Arizona. Because Arizona told her about us, she had to bring her friend Lisa, who is one of the most powerful agents in the music industry. She likes us, really really likes us."

"Wow!"

"Yes, wow! She just called, said that she contacted two big labels, and they are willing to give us a try!"

"That's great, guys!"

"It wouldn't have happened if it weren't for you! Come over, we'll buy you drinks, as much as you can handle."

"Ugh, I could use a drink if I could. But I'm on night shift for another week."

"Oh, sorry about that. Hey, we have studio appointment on Friday afternoon to record some demo for the labels, do you wanna come? We may need some moral support from you."

"Sounds fun. I'll see if I can make it. No guarantees."

"I know I know. Rock star Dr. Torres is busy saving lives so she may not have time to witness another rock star's creation."

"Glad you understand that." We both laughed in unison.

"OK, I'll leave you now. Guys... 1-2-3... THANK YOU CALLIE! WE LOVE YOU!" They all yelled together, I let out a full belly laugh for the first time since last week.

"Thank you guys, congratulations again! We'll talk later."

After hung up the phone, I sank back in bed. I could still remember the night I took Arizona to Frank's, when the guys sang the songs to us. I closed my eyes, swallowing hard. I remember the feeling when I held her in my arms and brushed my lips against her neck between the lyrics. Through those lyrics I told her that she's the woman of my dreams... How could she forget that? How could she not believe me?

I curled in a ball, and wept.

Arizona's POV

"No way! Seriously? You made out with Angelina?" I got a grin in confirmation. "My girlfriend... ex-girlfriend is going to freak if she knew I'm having dinner with someone made out with Angelina."

"Why? She's a fan?" Kimberley put the last bite of chocolate lava cake into her mouth, raising a brow in question.

"Not really. Just, one time we... Long story short, I teased her with something about Angelina's naked body." I could feel I'm blushing, remembering the time Angelina Jolie was brought up between me and Callie. That was a great afternoon. It really was...

Kimberley narrowed her eye and smirked as she licked chocolate off her upper lip.

"Angelina's naked body, huh? I would like to know that story." She propped her chin on her hand and leaned closer to me.

"It was a stupid story, nothing really special." I shook my head, reached out to pick up my glass of wine and sipped it. "So that kiss, when was it?" I put the glass back down and rested my hand on the table.

"Hmm... I think it was... 5 years ago, during the premiere party of my first movie." Her smile spread to a broader grin.

"5 years ago... She was together with Brad already. Oh my god." I raised my eyebrow to give an exaggerated expression. We both laugh slightly.

"It's enough about me. Tell me something about you. You were saying... ex-girlfriend?" Chin still propped on her hand, she tilted her head and gave me a question gaze.

"Well, ya. I... just broke up with my girlfriend." Normally I don't like to reveal details of my personal life to people, let alone a stranger that I just met no more than 8 hours ago. How many glass of wine did I have already? I furrowed my brow.

Kimberley put her hand over mine on the table. She stroked it gently before giving it a firm squeeze.

"Oh I am so sorry, Arizona. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Umm... It was fine. I mean, breaking up is sad, but uh... it's OK, I'm OK." I took my hand back to pick up the glass again. After took a sip, I put it back down, entwined my own hands and rested them on the table in front of me.

Kimberley resumed to her previous position, a smile ghosted in the corner of her lips.

"She must be a fool to let you go." She said softly. I just chuckled and shook my head slightly. She continued. "Do people tell you that you have really pretty eyes?"

I shot my head up to look at her in surprise. She grinned. Her hazel eyes shined under the flickering candle light. I am mesmerized.

But not because of this beautiful woman sitting right in front of me.

As much as I want to forget about Callie, she always found a way to sneak in my mind. She was the last person who told me I have beautiful blue eyes as clear as the summer sky. She said it when the candle light reflected on her brown eyes made it sparkle like stars. And she leaned closer to kiss me after gave me the magewatt smile that would melt my heart every time.

Still drowning in the flood of emotion toward Callie, I felt Kimberley reached out her hand to take hold of one of my self-entwined hand on the table. She leaned forward, whispered against my lips before closed the distance.

"You are too gorgeous to be sad."


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy, I just borrowed the name of the characters for entertaining, no intention to violate any copyrights.

A/N : Thank you all, I'm really happy that you like the story, I really really have fun writing it, especially this chapter. Hope you all like this one as well. Just to be clear, I haven't recover from 9x24 yet, so no, in this story, Arizona is not going to whore around ;-)

Thank you my beta Tania, you are amazing.

* * *

Chapter 13

Arizona's POV

Oh god, what is that noise?

It took me a moment to realize that was my phone. Still sleeping on my stomach, I reached my hand to grab the annoying object from the night stand. Based on the ring tone, I know who it is.

"Morning Addison." I opened an eye briefly to press the answer button, my voice harsh from sleep.

"Morning? It's almost 10:00 a.m. Don't you usually get up at 7:00? What happened? Wild night with the sexy movie star?" I could hear her teasing tone through the phone.

I groaned and flipped over to lay on my back. I turned my head to look at the pillow next to mine.

"No, I'm here all alone. No sexy movie star whatsoever." I yawned in response. God I am so tired.

"Then how come you're still in bed?"

"I fell asleep just couple of hours ago, mother!" I yawned again. "I couldn't sleep."

"How was the date with Kimberley Morris? Was she the reason you couldn't sleep?"

It was probably a bad idea to tell Addison and Teddy that I went out with Kimberley. They won't stop prying, trying to get details about it. But what is the fun of having close girlfriends if we don't share things like this?

"It wasn't a date, we just went to dinner." I used my free hand to comb my bed hair, trying to decide whether or not I should get out of bed.

"La Grenouille is not a place for hanging out, and it isn't easy to get a table in the last minute. I'd say she was pulling out the big guns."

"Addison, she's a movie star. I don't think McDonald's would be her choice for dinner. And you know those kind of restaurant always has a standby table for celebrities." I chuckled, imagining Kimberley Morris, America's sweetheart, sitting in the McDonald's down town, a burger in one hand, as the other hand cupped my cheek and leaned in for a kiss...

"So how was dinner?" I could barely hear Addison, as my mind was processing last night's events.

"She kissed me." I blurted out.

"What? She kissed you?"

"Yeah, twice." I breathed out. "First at the restaurant, then later in the limo. She gave me a ride back to hotel, we kinda had a goodbye kiss when she dropped me off."

"Kinda? What do you mean? And what were you thinking? You didn't even admit it was a date. What do you do on a real date then?"

"I..." I sighed heavily. "I was... I was thinking about Callie." We both remained silent. I continued after a brief moment. "She said something that reminded me of Callie, I didn't know how to respond and then suddenly she kissed me. And... And when she leaned forward to give me a goodnight kiss, I... I don't know it was the wine, or... or I couldn't get Callie out of my head, I kissed her back."

She gasped. "What does it mean? Do you like her?"

"I don't know. That's why I couldn't sleep, I was trying to figure it out." I sat up on the bed against the headboard.

"Arizona..." Addison said after a moment of silence. "Are you done with Callie?"

"I... I was so mad. I poured my heart out and turned out she was playing me..." I sighed, twisted the corner of the blanket.

"Are you sure she was... playing a game? I mean, you should be able to feel if she was sincere or not."

"I don't know. I really don't know."

"I'm not taking sides, but I did listen to Mark's explanation."

"Addison..."

"Just hear me out, ok? I knew Mark back in med school. He was always kind of a jerk even when we were dating..."

"You and that Mark... were a couple?"

"Yes, we were. I'll tell you the details later. Where was I? Right. Mark was a jerk. And he is still a jerk. He kinda bullied Callie into approaching you, saying that best friends should help out each other. Callie went alone with it not because she wanted to help Mark, but she actually liked you. Mark was angry with Callie for days because she told him that she wasn't going to break your heart. Remember that time when you went to Callie's apartment and Mark stared at you like he was going to punch you in the face?"

"That was his 'I want to punch you in the face' look? I thought I had something on my face." I let out a dry laugh.

"I don't know, that was what he told me. It seems the reason she didn't tell you Mark's plan is because she didn't put it in action at all."

"But all the little birdies she planted around me..."

"She knew nothing about it. It was Mark. Callie hated it when people talked about her behind her back. She was the subject of gossip for a very long time after her ex, Erica Hahn vanished. All kind of rumors about her spread around the hospital. One of Mark's favorite was that... Umm, Callie was too kinky in the bedroom and that freaked Erica out, so she had to flee in the middle of the night, half naked."

"Oh my god, that is terrible."

"Well, Mark had a lot of fun asking Callie if that was true. She almost kneed him in the nuts." She is laughing. Obviously she had fun hearing it too.

"What are you insinuating in here, Addison?" I asked after she stopped laughing.

"I'm just telling you was I've heard. It's up to you to believe it or not. Mark told me Callie is miserable. She's never been a a perky person but at least she was friendly to everybody. She cared about her friends, her colleagues and her patients. But since you left, she shut down. She doesn't talk to anyone in the hospital unless it's work related. Her roommate, Cristina? I don't know her but Mark said you do, right? Apparently Cristina is the kind of person that don't give a damn about anyone but herself. She went to Mark and saying that she was worried about Callie."

"I'd heard that she has problem with the department head."

"Seems like that. Mark said Callie's lost her sparkle. She's been yelled at by the guy who ran the ER twice because she was late or not answering her page... something like that."

I covered my mouth, gasping. That is not the woman I've known in the past few weeks.

"That... doesn't seem like her."

"Mark told me Callie seems kinda disappointed that the chief doesn't acknowledge her talent and hard work. Well, rumor has it, their chief's job is on the line. That's why he is siding the head of ortho - thinks it'll help him get some support from the big boys."

"What do you mean?"

"Something is going to happen in Seattle Grace, that's all I can tell you now. So, Arizona, what do you think?"

"I really don't know, Addison. I don't know what to believe now. I need time to process, you know me."

"I know. It just, I hate to see you throw it away. You and Callie were cute together. I haven't seen you so... sparkly for a long time."

"Addison..." I didn't know what to say.

"Or if you wanna go out with Kimberley Morris that's fine. She's hot. But dating a celebrity is hard. You have to prepare yourself."

"I'm not going to date her." I answered a bit too fast and a little too high pitch. I cursed myself after blurted it out.

"Arizona..." Crap!

"She invited me to her movie premiere this Saturday." I mumbled it out.

"Are you going to go?"

"I... Addison, I just need a distraction right now."

"Whatever you say. I want details afterwards. Hey, I almost forgot to tell you that I made an appointment for you at New York Presbyterian for this afternoon so you can get your splint removed."

Callie's POV

I looked at the clock and realized I still had 3 hours before my shift start. Since sleep was eluding me again, I decided I may as well get up and go to work. I am not going to troll for surgery; I'll use the time to catch up on charting.

As left my ensuite bathroom after my shower, I could here people talking in the living room. I could tell it was Cristina and Mark even though my door was closed. I'd planned to ignore them, get dressed, and head out of the apartment as quickly as I could, but their discussion seemed to be getting heated and loud, so I was intrigued.

"You're right, we can't show her this." That's Cristina. "She can't take it."

"Her life consists of going between the hospital and home. There's no way she'd come across this kind of gossip, " Mark was trying to keep his voice down and not succeeding. I also heard something like rustling papers.

"The last one disappeared in a puff of air and she got over it pretty quickly and easily. But this one? She has to go public for the world to see. I'm just afraid..." I knew Cristina was referring me. It warmed my heart to know I am one of the few people that she cares about. But what was she talking about?

"I talked to Addison, they're going to see each other again..."

I opened the bedroom door after I put on my leather jacket. Both Mark and Cristina froze. Mark was holding a rolled up newspaper. I snatched it in a quick move.

"What are you two talking about?" I asked coldly. I held onto the paper and frowned at them.

Mark was the first to regain his composure. He tried to grab the newspaper but I twisted quickly and turned my back to him. I used my body to block him and unfolded the newspaper. The headline made my jaw drop.

_'Kimberley has a new fling? Late night appointment with Dr. Robbins.'_

Next to the article, there were pictures of... even though they were blurry and they seemed like they were taken from afar, I recognized it was Arizona and... Kimberley... something? I remember she is a movie star... Or a super model? Two of the pictures were taken in a romantic restaurant, I could see the candle lights. And they were... kissing. The movie star had her hand on Arizona's face. Arizona's eyes were closed.

My head was spinning.

And there were two more pictures, One was Arizona getting out of a car. In the other one she turned around and held the door open, waiting for another person to get out of the car.

I didn't read the article. I couldn't focus my vision on the paper. It wasn't necessary anyway. The pictures said it all. Arizona had moved on. A week after she kicked me out of her apartment, a week after she went to New York, she hooked up with a movie star, or a super model. She had moved on.

I looked at Mark, and Cristina. My eyes clouded with tears. My mouth opened and closed several times, but I couldn't make a sound.

"Callie..." They both said. Maybe they said something more but I couldn't hear a thing. My heart was beating way too fast, and my head was still spinning. I tightened my grip so hard that I think I poked through the thin paper.

Suddenly a Loud beeping sound across the room broke the silence. Our pages went off together.

"911. All hands on deck. We have to go." Cristina said. She picked up her bag and jacket quickly and ran toward the door. She turned and saw that I was still frozen on the spot, so she called out again. "We have lives to save, people. Personal issue aside. Come on!"

She was right. I took a deep breath and followed her out. Mark came right behind us and closed the door.

On the way to the hospital, no one said a word. I let my legs lead the way along the path that I'd taken a thousands times over the years. My mind went blank, except the pictures of Arizona kissing another woman.

As soon as we arrived there, Hunt ran toward us.

"A bus full of high school kids ran into a truck. As far as we know, the truck caught fire and couple of people were burnt. The ambulances took much more time to reach the scene. We've already lost valuable time, so we have to act fast. The first incoming is about five minutes away. Sloan, I need you to prepare the burn center. Yang, you're with Bailey today. Torres, I need you to run the ER with me. O'Malley, you're with Torres. People, remember, move fast."

Mark and I ran to the attending lounge to change into our scrubs. Mark was waiting outside the door for me to come out after changing. He looked at me with... pity. "Callie, are you alright?"

I put on my lab coat and took a deep breath, swallowed hard.

"I will be."

I needed the distraction. I felt sorry for those school kids. But running between them to examine their injuries, putting my hands on their broken limbs, hearing them groan with pain gave me a huge rush of adrenaline. I was in my element.

More and more information came after more ambulances arrived. The bus was taking the high school football team and the cheerleaders back to school after an important game. They won the game, so everyone were super excited. The kids were dancing, jumping and fooling around in the bus. That was why when the bus crashed into the truck on the highway, most of the kids tumbled over each other, and few of them flew out of the windshield.

Hunt got pulled into a case with critical multiple abdominal injuries and organ damage shortly after the ER filled with patients. Bailey and Yang were working in OR 2 trying to stabilize a patient with abdominal bleeding. The poor cheerleader got herself hanging on the windshield. The chief rushed in when I was ranting on the phone in Spanish trying to get someone to come take the patients up to the wards.

"I need an ortho consult in OR 4." The chief talked to the nurse sitting next to me, while he glanced around the ER.

"I'll page Dr. Chang again." Nurse Wendy answered him, picking up the phone to dial the number.

"Again? What do you mean again?" The chief looked at her in wide-eyed.

"Dr. Chang hasn't answer the page yet."

"He should be working in this hour, shouldn't he?" He raised his voice. I turned around to avoid looking at his direction. Continued my conversation on the phone but with a lower voice, trying to make myself invisible.

"I'm here, I'm here. Sorry Richard, I got caught up in a consult over the phone, I'm here now." Chang hurried to the nurse's station, picking up the chart from the chief's hand. I caught a glimpse at him. A faint layer of sweat had formed on his forehead, and his cheeks were a bright pink from a fresh sunburn. He clearly didn't get that from the light in the hospital. My money was on the golf course

I didn't wait to see the chief's reaction, I don't care. I have more important tasks at hand. I rushed to one of the bed when O'Malley called me over there.

"Dammit! Charge 300! Clear!" No reaction. "How long?"

"20 minutes." O'Malley answered.

"Dammit! Time of death... 4:48pm." I snapped out of my gloves.

In last than an hour, I called time of death 5 times. I hate my job sometimes.

"Torres, I need you in here!" Mark called out from trauma room 2. I dragged my frustrated body into the room.

"Are you OK?" He asked me while I put on another set of gloves.

"No I'm not! Five people died under my watch, Mark. I am not OK!" I snapped at him a little more harshly than I should. Take a deep breath, Torres. I said to myself. "I'm sorry."

He forced a lopsided smile and wink. "It's fine, I understand."

"I... I just..." Shook my head to clear my mind. It's not the time to go there. "Today sucks! What do we have in here?"

I tried to stabilize the boy's broken ankle while Mark was dealing with the burn on his upper body.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Mark whispered. His eyes were still on the burnt body.

My fingers were still wandering around the already swollen ankle. I bit the inside of my mouth and tried to suppress my emotions. "There's nothing to talk about, Mark. People leave me. She's not the first one. I be used to it at this point, shouldn't I?"

"Callie, that's not true."

"George cheated on me with his super model-like best friend. Erica left me in the parking lot. My parents cut me off because I like girls. Now Arizona." I counted calmly, shrugging my shoulder like it was no big deal.

"She'll come around." He stopped his hands and looked at me with furrowed brow.

"You don't know that." I sighed as I wrapped up the ankle with gauze.

"Who are you? Where's the Callie I know, huh? You fought, you walked tall. Where's your fire?"

"You really think I have any energy left to fight? She flew to New York to avoid me. She kissed a freaking movie star in a restaurant for the world to see. And oh, by the way, the job I've been so proud of? It turns out it's not so great." I stood up from the stool after I finished the task. As I took off my gloves and walked toward the door to leave, I added. "Five people died on my watch this afternoon. Maybe I'm not really good at my job."

"Callie..." He tried to stop me.

"Torres! You are here!" Alex Karev almost crashed into me when he ran out from trauma room 1. "I need you! Come on!" He turned around and ran back into the room. I followed him.

"Dr. Karev! You are a resident! And Dr. Torres is JUST a fellow. I am the department head, I am telling you I made the decision! I made the call!" What I saw, or more accurately, heard, in the trauma room, before I could take in my surroundings, was a pissed off Dr. Chang. He was yelling at Karev. And he shot me an unfriendly sideways glance when I entered the room.

"Look, this kid's 15! He's a football player. You can save this leg. You can't just cut it off." Karev said to him quickly.

"I'm concerned about his life more than his leg. And I'm sure his parents will be, too." Chang said without emotion. He turned to the scared nurse in the corner of the room. "Prep the OR!"

"Freakin' do something!" Karev turned to me.

I raised my brow and looked at him in shock.

"Dr. Torres is JUST a fellow..." Chang repeated. I frowned and looked at Karev.

"Check it out Torres. Compound femur fracture. Laceration to the superficial femoral artery." He handed me a film.

"All right. What about his nerves? Are they salvageable?" I held the film to the light and nodded.

"Kid was moving his leg before we gave him sedation. They are intact." Karev stood closer to me and we checked the film together.

"He has a life-threatening hemorrhage in his leg, and multi organ injuries in his abdomen." I cast a glance over at Chang, who had his hands on his hips. His face is redder than the last time I saw him.

"Abdomen bleeding is under control for now." Nurse Kate answered in a very small voice. She still doesn't dare to move an inch in the room. If looks could kill, Chang would've killed her already.

"Well, Dr. Chang, you can put in a traction pin to stabilize the femur." I moved my finger alone the femur on the film, Karev nodded along. "And then you can use a graft to restore blood flow."

"That's what I'm saying." Karev exclaimed. He turned and faced me with an eager nod.

"Are you telling me how to do my job? Dr. Torres, I am the department head! I don't need you to tell me how to do a surgery!" He raised his voice, standing straight to try to make himself taller. However, he's still 2 inches shorted than my 5'9".

"I am not telling you what to do. But you can just simply put a shunt and then do a graft. And you can save his leg." I'm running out of patience with him. What kind of a doctor, what kind of an orthopedic surgeon would just amputate a limb without trying to save it?

"I know very well what can and can't be done, Dr. Torres. I have bigger fish to fry, and this was very unprofessional of you!" He finished with a scoff. "I am all done engaging with it! Have you call the OR? Tell them to prep for amputation!" He shouted at nurse Kate.

"I am unprofessional? I'm unprofess... I... you are just a study in incompetence! You can't even take the time to do the graft! You just know how to take the easy way! We are orthopedic surgeons, we ought to take amputation personally!" I shouted at him. I can feel the anger that's built up in the last week is about to explode. Everyone in the room is in shock, especially Chang.

But he didn't give me the chance to unleash my rage. He clenched his jaw before he started to talk.

"You know what, Dr. Torres. If you think you can save the leg, he is your patient. We'll see how it goes." Then he walked out of the room.

"Yes!" Karev exclaimed again. He held up his hand, looking for a high five from me. I smiled bitterly and shook my head.

"Prep the OR. We need to move if we're going to save the leg."

Arizona's POV

"Dr. Robbins? I'm Dr. Wright. You can call me Scott." The nerdy looking doctor who entered the examine room gave me a sincere smile behind his thick glasses. "Addison ordered me to take good care of you. I mean your foot."

I smiled back to him. "Addison is really something, right?"

He chuckled and pPulled a rolling stool to sit in front of me.

"Tell me about it. Even though she's been gone for years, the bossy redhead still has pull over here. I just couldn't believe she called me." He picked up the X-rays and scans that I had taken here a half an hour ago.

"Why? You two... had history?" My jaw dropped in surprise. He was a geeky looking dude with sparse hair and glasses so thick they could double as a magnifying glass. He didn't seem like her type.

"No no, just... we worked together for years. She never seem noticed me." He shook his head. I ducked my head to hide my embarrassment. "You know, orthopedic surgeon is not as fancy as those neuro or cardio guys. Even peds., the general in miniature, looks more hardcore. People tend to think of orthopedic surgeons as carpenters."

I couldn't help thinking about Callie. When I was hospitalized, she spent a lot of time in my room. We talked about everything. She liked to walk me through the surgeries she did. I know that wasn't the a work of a carpenter, No way.

"I don't. I dated one recently." I gave him a hearty smile. "I know ortho is hardcore too."

He gave me a grin in return.

"OK, let get down to business. You're here for a final check up, and to remove the splint."

"Right!" I nodded.

"Addison already sent me your old chart and films. You had your surgery in Seattle. Why don't you wait until you go back there?" he said, still checking the scans.

"I should be allowed to remove the splint tomorrow... or after tomorrow. I feel fine. And I really don't want to drag this thing around for few more days. So ya, I want it gone now." I reminded myself to flash my dimples when I smiled to him. What can I say? I know my weapon.

He blushed and gave me a nervous smile. I am bad.

"OK, the bone mended perfectly. Using a cobalt chrome rod for the talus in here is a genius! I've never seen this before." He admired the amazing work on the scan. I think he'd open up my ankle to check it first hand if I let him. "May I ask which doctor did this?"

"Dr. Calliope Torres, at Seattle Grace." I said with pride. Even through she's not my Calliope anymore, I'm still glad that her talent is recognized in somewhere.

"Calliope… Callie Torres?" He shot his eyes up to look at me, mouth opened. "No wonder."

"You know her?"

"Yes, we went to medical school together. She was the reason I wanted to be an orthopedic surgeon." He put the scan down. Rolled away to pick up a supporter for my foot. Wearing a smile on his face the whole time. "She really was something."

"How so?"

"She was the smartest one in class. But it seemed she didn't know how good she was. Everyone, even the professors assumed she would go for cardio, but she announced that ortho was her calling. And then she spent like 20 minutes talking about how fascinating the skeletal system is, and the cartilage that holds everything together." Scott stopped his hands, staring in space like his was going back to that day, watching Callie talk about her passion. "She kinda changed my life on that day, "he added. And then continued to take off the gauze.

"Were you two friends back in med school?" I asked.

"Not really, I was the awkward, quiet guy sitting in the back of the class. But it surprised me that she noticed me, and offered help from time to time when I had trouble in the labs."

"She has a big heart." I looked at his hands, but my mind went back to the time when Callie wrapped it up herself. She sent the nurse and intern away, so she had that few minutes with me alone in the exam room.

"She really did. I think I never saw her say no to anyone who asked for help. Look at this!" He gestured my unwrapped ankle. "I can hardly see any scar tissue in here. She closed it herself?"

"Ha-ha, I was put under, how could I know?" I chuckled at the way he asked the question, and how he stroke my scar by his fingertips.

"Sorry, that's right." He stood up to write on the chart. "You said she's at Seattle Grace, right? Maybe I should give her a call to catch up." He pursed his lips, mostly talking to himself.

My brow raised slowly. I tilted my head to look at him in wide-eyed.

"What?" he asked after he saw my reaction. His face flushing red and he scratched the back of his head uncomfortably. "I… I had a crush, a big crush on her, ok? You met her, she was so gorgeous. I didn't dare to ask her out then, but maybe it's fate that I'm seeing one of her patients from the other side of the country after so many years. Nothing to lose, right?"

I didn't answer. I bit my lips to ponder his words.

There are so many doctors in the country and I went into someone who knew her. Was it fate?

As I sat in the taxi on my way back to the hotel, I pulled out my phone and clicked the contact button. Voice mail. I took a deep breath and waited for the beep sound, then I started.

"Hey… Callie, it's me, Arizona. I… umm… we need to talk, I think… Can you call me when you're available? I… umm… Just, call me, ok? Bye."

Callie's POV

"Dude, you rocked that surgery!" Alex said to me as we scrubbed out side by side. I smiled sheepishly. "Seriously, we saved that kid from being the first one-legged quarterback. We should celebrate."

"Karev…" I shook my head with a chuckle and rinsed my hands under the running water.

"Come on, you're not seeing anyone right now, right? What we did today deserves a proper celebration." He didn't quit. He turned to face me, hand on his hip after dried it with a towel. I caught his cocky smile when I cast him a glance.

I was about to smack his head as the door of the scrub room opened. I looked over Karev's shoulder. It was the chief.

"Chief." Karev and I both addressed him. He gave us a nod in response. He looked pissed off.

"Torres, why did I get a department head running to me, saying that you stole his patient again?"

"What?" I exclaimed. Alex looked between the chief and me in shock.

"Did you or did you not march in his trauma room to claim that you could do a better work than him?"

"Chief, with all do respect… Torres does do better work than Dr. Chang." Karev tried to offer some support but the chief's hard gaze caused him to back off. "I said do all respect, sir. I'll go tell the parents the surgery went well." He ran out of the room as fast as he could.

"Chief, I didn't steal the patient. Dr. Chang wanted to amputee a leg. Dr. Karev came to me for a second opinion. I offered it." I protested my innocence. I was just doing my job.

"You offer the opinion. You don't take away someone's scalpel!" His face was without any emotion, but the annoyance was clearly in his voice.

"I didn't! He walked out of the room. I told him we don't need to cut the leg off. And we didn't have to cut it off. The patient is in recovery now." I raised my voice. Is he for real? He's angry with me for saving a kid from becoming an amputee?

"You could have suggested to Dr. Chang your procedure was the right approach rather than doing it yourself to show off! You need to do that yourself, you need the world to know you are better!" He is getting loud as well.

"I am not, chief! I told him he could put a traction pin on the femur, use a graft to restore the blood flew. That is an extremely simple procedure." I am furious at his accusation. At this point, I know there has no turning back, I might as well lay everything out. "If he spent less time on the golf course and more time studying medical advances he would know that cutting off a leg of a 15 year boy with that kind of injury is unnecessary!"

"What are you implying?!"

"I'm saying Dr. Chang is a dinosaur who refuses to learn new knowledge to improve patient care…" I sneered, but the chief cut me off.

"So am I! I am a dinosaur too! So what? You want to replace me too?" He yelled. I was in shock for a second. Then, I knew it.

"I… You know what? I am done! I've worked in this hospital for 7 years and you've never appreciated my work! I had to beg for the fellowship in here when you offered Bailey the job even before the board exam! I've run the whole department since my residency! I built a whole leg from scratch! I made a man with polio able to walk! I was in three back to back surgeries because the attendings requested me and only me to scrub in in their surgeries! But you never saw it! I am done in here!" I shook my head and walked out of the scrub room. He followed me.

"Wh- what do you mean? Torres!" He shouted after me.

"Any hospital would be thrilled to have me as their orthopedic surgeon, Chief Webber! I quit!" I turned around and yelled back at him. A couple of nurses turned around and stared at us.

"Dr. Torres…" He was so stunned his jaw dropped and he stopped short. I clenched my fist to withhold the urge to flip him the bird and strode away with my head held up high. Overwhelmed with the rush of going head to head with my boss - now my former boss - I walked faster and faster until I reached the attending lounge. As I leaned my forehead against the cool locker, I couldn't hold back my tears anymore.

I just quit my job. The job that I loved. The workplace that I loved. I won't see my friends in here anymore.

I decided I should leave before the news travelled through the hospital, so I quickly started to clean up my locker. I grabbed my bag to stuff everything inside, the snacks, old letters, aged journals… Tears blurred my vision.

Picked up my phone, I threw it across the room with frustration before I realized it. It shattered to pieces.

Great! I need to get a new job. And a new phone.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy, I just borrowed the name of the characters for entertaining, no intention to violate any copyrights.

A/N : Thank you thank you thank you. I am speechless. I am so glad that you guys liked the last chapter. To be honest, that was my favorite too. Now I am nervous because I don't know if I can keep up, and I think... pretty sure, you may not like this chapter...

My talented beta Tania, thank you again for the amazing work.

* * *

Arizona's POV

"Thank you for joining us this morning, Dr. Robbins. Welcome."

"Thank you for having me, Audra." I shook hands with the show host Audra, waved to the audience, then gracefully sat down on the couch. This is my fifth and the last talk show in New York, thank god. I'm getting tired of smiling for the camera. How do those TV people do it every day?

Every show had the similar format. We had about 10 minutes. I talked about my book, my jobs, and gave some advice. It should have been a piece of cake. Except I'm have trouble concentrating today.

I called Callie two days ago. Given that I called late Wednesday afternoon and it's now early Friday morning can I say it was two days ago? Or just a day and a half? I remember Callie is on night shift, so she should be sleeping during day. I shouldn't count those hours, right? But then she has the whole evening awake...

"Dr. Arizona Robbins, famous therapist, radio doctor, and author of 3 books. Today she joins us to introduce her fourth book 'Trust your instinct'. So Dr. Robbins, tell us about your book?"

A kick on my calf under the table snapped me back to reality. Audra glared at me. I smiled sheepishly in return.

"Yes, my book. Well basically, what I want to say in the book is to trust your instinct, the gut feelings ..."

We talked about the principal of the book, shared a funny, harmless story about a patient and then it was time to wrap up the interview.

"Dr. Robbins, you've travelled extensively throughout the United States, right?"

"Yes. Since I was a child, I moved around with my parents because my father was a Marine." I smiled to the camera.

"And you've been in New York..."

"Oh I've been here several times, mostly on book tours for my previous works."

"Do you like the city?"

"I love New York. The city is full of energy."

"Did you have time to explore the city this time?"

"I met some friends, they showed me around, caught a couple of shows, had some nice dinners. I had a great time." I plastered a smile on my face the whole time, it's getting numb.

"Some friends, huh? So Kimberley Morris is a just friend, or are you two heading to something... serious?" A sly smile appeared on Audra's face. I'm so shocked I'm rendered speechless. I turned my head to look at the big screen behind me.

Was that a picture of Kimberley kissing me in the restaurant?

What the hell?

Callie's POV

"Callie! Why didn't you answer your phone?" Mark burst in the apartment without even knocking. I glanced at him, then went back to my laptop.

"It was broken, I bought a new one." I gestured the unopened box on the coffee table.

"You know, you have to open the box in order to us it." He picked up the box and started to tear it open."I tried to call you yesterday all day. The whole hospital was talking about you. Where is the sim card?" He asked when as he tried to turn on the phone.

I looked at him with a dull expression on my face.

"You know, you need a sim card, to put in the phone, so people can call you, instead of knocking on your door to find you." He talked to me very slowly, as though he was talking to a child.

"I know it Mark. I just... have too much in my mind." I sighed, still staring at my laptop.

"What are you looking at?" He leaned his head closer, so he could read the screen as well.

"Jobs." I shrugged. "There has no opening in all of Seattle, can you believe that?"

"Don't be silly. Just come back to Seattle Grace. We can't lose you." Mark faced me and rested a hand on the back of the couch.

"I don't think Webber will take me back. I can't work with him and Chang anymore anyway." I put the laptop down on the coffee table. My eyes are getting sore.

"How about taking a break from work. Why not wait until Mercy West or Presbyterian has open spot?"

"I need to work, Mark. I'll go crazy doing nothing." I sank in the couch. "When I close my eyes, all I see is Arizona kissing that movie star, or the fight with Webber."

"Have you... tried to talk to her?" Mark asked.

"I broke the phone in the attending lounge before I left." I stare in space. "I don't want to talk anyway."

"Callie, you can't keep doing this to yourself. You need to talk to her. You need a closure."

"I had closure. She's moved on." We stayed in silent for a while. Finally he stood up from the couch.

"I have to go. You wanna have lunch together so we can talk?"

"I don't want to go back to the hospital." I said, with a pout. "I may go find Rick and the guys this afternoon. They want my support in the studio."

"Sounds fun. Call me when you're done with them. I'll take you out for dinner." He walked toward the door. "Remember to get a new sim card, otherwise you can't call, and people can't reach you."

Arizona's POV

"Addison!" I yelled into the phone. "Why didn't you tell me I was in the freaking newspaper? I had to know that on the morning show!"

"Why are you yelling at me? You should call Teddy, she's your PR person!" Addison scoffed on the other side of the phone.

"It's not funny. And Teddy didn't answer my calls." I am paced in my hotel room, hand in the air.

"Oh right, she said something about going to a studio. I didn't pay much attention."

"Addison! Back to me! Why didn't you tell me?" I asked her again as I flopped on the bed in frustration.

"Hey, you're the one who was kissing a movie star in public, You should be more careful if you don't want to be in the gossip pages. Besides, I'm busy. I can hardly keep up with my own business."

"She kissed me!" I groaned. Stood up to lean against the big window in the room.

"Whatever. So, what are you gonna do?"

"What do you mean what am I going to do? With Kimberley? Nothing!" I exclaimed. "I'm not interested in her!"

"I thought you are going to the premiere with her later?"

"No, I changed my schedule. I'm going to visit my folks on Saturday morning." Still standing against the window, I rocked back and forth slightly. "Have you talk to Mark, or Callie?"

"No I haven't. I was supposed to have dinner with Mark yesterday, but the stupid meeting went so long that I had to cancel it. Why?"

"I called Callie two days ago. I left a message and she hasn't call me back yet. Do you think... It's because of... that?"

"Why did you call her?"

"I... I think I'm ready to talk to her. I mean, I calmed down. And I... um... I miss her." I said as I bit on my bottom lip, a bit embarrassed. "Who am I kidding, I love her, Addison."

"It's about time, Robbins." I heard a snort from her. "And to be honest, I think she needs someone to lean on right now."

"What do you mean?" I frowned and sat down on the bed, as I could tell from Addison's tone that this was something serious.

"She just resigned from the hospital."

"What? Why...? When?"

"Two days ago. I heard..."

"Two days ago?!" My scream cut her off. "Two days ago when the stupid newspaper showed the pictures of me and Kimberley? Why didn't you call me Addison?"

"Hey, first of all I didn't know you care. I heard about this yesterday morning, and I had been busy since then."

"Of course I care." I exclaimed, I took a sharp breath. I asked uncertainly. "Do you think... it was because of me, that she quit her job?"

"Come on Arizona, can you stop being self-centered for a second? Not everything is about you, you know." She sneered a little too loud, I gasped. "I'm sorry. I'm tired. I had meetings with the guys from Mercy West all day yesterday and I'm about to head to another one now."

"What are you doing with the board anyway? You've been spending a lot of time with them lately." There have been a lot of meetings between Addison and the big guys from Mercy West lately and I was getting curious.

"I'll fill you in when you get home. When are you coming back?"

"I was thinking I'd stay with my parents for a week, but maybe I'll shorten the trip. What did Mark tell you about Callie, actually?" I couldn't help to divert the subject back to Callie, I need to know what was going on with her.

"I told you, I was busy. I haven't talked to Mark yet."

"Then how did you know about her resignation..."

"I have my sources. She had a fight with Webber over a patient, then she just walked out of the hospital. Everybody's been talking about it."

"I think it was about her boss... What was his name again..."

"Chang."

"Yea, right. Chang. He's had problem with Callie for a long time." Oh poor thing...

"I have to go. Listen, call Callie, talk to her, ok?"

I rubbed my face with both hands and then ran them through my hair. I sighed again, heavily.

Of course I still cared about Callie. Love doesn't disappear over night. I was mad at her. I was overwhelmed with anger. But when the anger faded, I was able to realize that I may have overreacted.

I flopped back on my bed and I covered my eyes with an arm. I saw those big brown eyes again. My heart throbbed just thinking about how terrible she must've felt after she quit her job. The last time we talked was after she left me that long message about the complaint from Chang, and how she couldn't bring herself to talk to Mark... and how devastating she was because I... broke up with her.

I'm not sure if she and Mark have made up yet. If they haven't that means she has no one to turn to.

I felt like someone just twisted my heart.

I picked up my phone and tried to call Callie again. Voice mail. Damn it Callie, why don't you answer the phone? I called Addison again. Maybe I can get Mark's number from her. Damn! The bitch turned off the phone. Who went into a meeting with the phone turned off? I tried Teddy. What the ... Why was everyone turning off their phones today?

I groaned loudly and glanced at the alarm clock by the bed. I only had an hour until my book signing. I knew I should get going now. But before I put on my jacket, I decided to make another call. Luckily, this one went through.

Callie's POV

I headed to the address Tank emailed me and arrived in the studio downtown with ease.. It was something the band used to do for me. Every time they had a show or came back to the pub, they would send me email with date and location, like an invitation, or a newsletter to their No. 1 fan.

I wasn't sure if I wanted to come. I didn't feel like seeing people. However, I thought I should see them one last time. Life sucks.

As I walked down the hall of the studio, my eyes traveled over posters of glamorous pop stars on the walls. I've never understood this kind of lifestyle - constant cameras, people gossiping about you, being curious about what you eat, what you wear, who you date... maybe for some people this was exciting, but not for me. I don't want the whole world to know I kissed someone in a restaurant.

I knocked on the door, and then pushed it open. Three people facing the giant glass wall turned around to look at me at the same time. One of them is Teddy.

I blushed at the sudden attention, gave them a timid smile, closed the door gently and walked over to them.

How do you stay in a room with the best friend of the girlfriend who just dumped you? I wish I knew.

We exchanged some simple greetings, and Teddy introduced me to the woman who signed the band, and the tech guy who was fooling around with thousands of buttons in front of him. We fell into an awkward silence.

We focused on watching the band for a while. Then Teddy grabbed my arm and pulled me to the back of the room, a few steps away from the panel.

"You know, I hated you for making Arizona cry like that." Teddy said quietly and put her hands on her hips.

"Teddy..." I didn't know what to say. I'm sorry, maybe? But she didn't give me time.

"She's like a sister to me. How dare you break her heart like that? Huh? Didn't I tell you her father is a marine Colonel? He can make your life a living hell. Do you know that?" She narrowed her green eyes to stare at me.

"I'm already living in hell, Teddy." I sighed. "Whether you believe me or not, I didn't intend to break her heart. I thought what we had was real. She just threw everything away. Not even a week later, she was kissing someone in a restaurant. Tell me, can my life get any worse?"

She stared at me for a few seconds, Her face softened with sympathy.

"Addison told me what Mark told her. I believe you." She put a hand on my shoulder. I pursed my lips and tried my best to blink back the tear. I had cried enough. "Arizona hates to be lied to, and she hates to be made fun of. Something to do with growing up with a name Arizona. Believe me, kids can be really mean. Just give her some time to think it through. She loves you, she'll come around." Teddy gave my shoulder a comforting squeeze.

"No Teddy, she told me very clearly that she's done with me. She doesn't want to talk to me. She told me not to text her. I sent her flowers and she sent them back to me. And she's seeing someone else. She's moved on." I bit the inside of my mouth, then gave her a bitter smile. "I'm going to move on, too."

"What do... " Teddy wanted to ask, but we were interrupted.

"Callie! You made it!" The guys shouted as they passed through the door between the recording area and the control room. I hugged each one of them and petted on their backs or shoulders.

"Of course I am here. I wouldn't miss it for the world, guys!" I wrapped my arm around Tank's neck to keep him in place so I can mess with his mohawk. He wriggled to get away from my hold. We all laughed at him when he mumbled under his breath and ran to the mirror to fix the hair.

I'm going to miss this.

"Hey Cal, are you all right? You look like shit." Rick asked me after the laughter halted. They all looked at me. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Teddy watch Rick with her mouth agape. I turned to look at her and the rest of the guy followed my sight to stare at Teddy. Then we all burst into another peals of laughter, again.

"Sorry Teddy." I said when I wiped the tear out of my eye. God, I need this. "These guys have no filter. And we've know each other way too long, They just like to tell me I look like shit every time. You'll get use to it after you spent more time with them."

"That's true. But seriously, you look even shittier than usual. You look like haven't slept for decade. You aren't sick, are you?" Adam put his hand on my forehead, I slapped it away while giving him a grimace.

"I'm fine, just kinda busy lately." I answered sheepishly, avoiding Teddy.

Teddy excused herself to join her friend and the tech guy to do something on the panel. The guys continued.

"This is so great Callie, It still feels like a dream. Lisa is going to get us contract with a big label! An international label, Callie! Can you believe that?" Rick whispered loudly. The rest of them looked at him with the same sparkle in their eyes, filled with excitement. I couldn't help grinning. They didn't know how good they are.

"You're the reason we got this chance. We have to buy you dinner. And bring Arizona too. You two are our benefactors, period! You know what, we're going to dedicate a song to you two in our first album. Any objections?" Adam asked the rest of the band mates. They all cheered the idea.

"That's... very nice, guys. Really. Really nice. But... um... Arizona and I aren't together anymore."

"Shut up!" "What?" "How?" "Huh?" They all shouted at the same time. I had to step away from the little circle we formed to clear the buzzing in my ears. I gave an apologetic smile to the threesome by the panel.

"It just ended. You know that sometimes relationships just don't work out." I tried to shrug it off, but Tank doesn't let me.

"Oh you shut up. Last time you were at the pub with her, you were all smitten kitten... OOCH!" Steve elbowed Tank in his stomach very subtly. I let out a chuckle and shook my head.

"I'm sorry, Cal. So that's the reason you look like shitty shit. Bummer." Rick said.

"Well, one of the reasons. God, so many things have happened lately. I quit my job in Seattle Grace." I let out a wry smile.

"Why?"

"I wasn't happy at work." I let out a heavy sigh. "You guys are lucky, do you know that? You're able to do what you love. And you have each other to lean on. THIS. This is a great chance for you guys and I have no doubt that you'll be famous in no time. Just don't let the fame blind you. Remember, always stick together. Do not let any chicks get in between you. You all know why Beatles broke up." I gave each one of them a tight smile. They just looked at me for a while.

"Why does it seem like you're saying goodbye to us?" Rick raised his eyebrow, tilted his head and looked at me.

They all stared at me. I scratched the back of my neck.

"I'm leaving Seattle." I held up a hand to signal them to be quiet. "There are no job openings here. I need to work."

"So you're looking?" Rick asked.

"Actually, I sent out an application this morning. And got a reply before I came to here. They want to set up an interview asap. Based on the email, it seems they're eager to get me on board."

"Where is it?"

"Portland. Portland Gen." I sighed it out.

No one says anything. All in a sudden, the atmosphere shifted from excited as we considered the bright future of the band, to the depressing at the thought of me going away. I hated it.

"Come on guys, today is about you. It's your first official record studio session! Be happy. Enjoy it." I said in a high pitch tone, trying to lighten the mood and cheer them up.

Rick looked at Steve. They exchanged a glance and a nod.

"Sing with us." Steve said.

"What?"

"Like we did so many times in the pub. Sing a song with us." Rick smiled at me. Adam and Tank looked at him, then turned their gaze to me and nodded along.

"No no no. You all know I can't sing in public. We sang in the pub when there was no one around. The pub wasn't even open yet. I can't... I just... can't." I backed away from them.

"Come on, this is just like singing with us in the pub. The three of them over there, you can pretend they're the bartenders." Tank nodded enthusiastically.

"No Tank, no, I can't." I retreated a few more steps.

"The sound in here is much better than the crappy speakers in the pub. Seriously. You always said you like my guitar. You have to try this. You have to sing under this sound. Really." Steve walked forward to grip my wrist. I saw Adam walking toward the tech guy.

"I can't." I shook my head again.

"Callie, this maybe the last time you sing with us. Please." Rick stood behind me and pushed my forward.

Arizona's POV

I couldn't help myself. The whole hour I was signing the books for my readers, the people who interested in my book, who spent time and money in my book, I couldn't get Callie out of my mind. On the way from the hotel to the book store where the event was taking place, I kept trying to call Callie, Addison and Teddy, but none of their phones worked.

As soon as we finished, I jumped in a taxi to get back to the hotel. I packed everything and hopped on the town car to go to the airport. I had to get home. I had to get to Callie. Luckily my travel agency did answer the phone. I got the earliest available flight back to Seattle.

But due to the heavy rain in Seattle, the flight was delayed. When I stepped out of the airport it was almost midnight. Since I figured it was probably not a good idea to knock on someone's door in the middle of the night, I decided to go home first.

Finally I got Teddy on the phone. She briefly filled me in about meeting Callie in the afternoon. We couldn't talk much because she was having drinks with the band and Lisa after the recording. I didn't remember the guys were going to record their demo today. Of course Callie would be in there to support her boys.

I sat on my couch, pulled my knees to my chest and rested on head on it. My mind wandered back to that evening. Callie wrapped her arms around my waist from behind. I flashed back to her chin on my shoulder and the feel of her warm breath caressing my cheek as she sang in my ear.

No one had ever done something so incredibly romantic for me. And I was stupid enough to throw it away.

My mom was right. When things get complicated, I tend to find a way out. That was one of the reasons my previous relationships didn't last long. I didn't look back after I walked away.

This time was different. I couldn't get Callie out of my mind. I thought going away would do me some good, but it didn't. When I walked down the street in the New York, I remembered the time Callie and I walked hand in hand down the streets of Seattle. She liked to entwined our fingers, or she wrapped her arm around my shoulder. When I was watching a play, I remembered Callie told me she prefers movies. A scene in a movie could tell a lot about the story, but a play couldn't reveal much. Even, when I was having dinner with a stunningly beautiful woman, who is the dream girl of a lot of men or women around the world. I had to fight to get the gorgeous Latina out of my head.

After a sleepless evening of pondering, I realized I've changed.

Change. We don't like it. We often fear it. But we can't stop it from coming. I'm tired of walking away. I'm ready to talk to Callie. I just hope it's not too late.

Therefore, here I am, early in the morning, standing outside of Callie's blue door.

I know 8:00 am on a Saturday morning is a bit too early for Callie, especially when she doesn't have to get up to work. But I can't wait any longer. I need to see her. Hopefully she'll show me her megawatt smile.

Teddy told me Callie said she was going have dinner with Mark last night. I remembered she told me that most of the time when she went out with Mark, it ended up with her having a severe hangover. Hence, I am coming with a giant cup of coffee from her favorite coffee shop.

I knocked on the door gently. One Mississippi. Two Mississippi. Three Mississippi. No one came to the door. I knocked again. Another 3 Mississippi later. I knocked again.

Finally, the door crack opened. But instead of the Latina that I came to see, or her Korean roommate, there is a guy who greets me, wearing nothing but a pair of tight black boxers clinging to his private parts.

My smile froze. I furrowed my brow and stared at him. Mark Sloan.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy, I just borrowed the name of the characters for entertaining, no intention to violate any copyrights.

A/N : Oh my god! You guys really don't like Mark XD As a reader myself, I also hate it when the chapter ended with an awful cliffhanger, so ya, here's the new chapter. Now, I'm out of stock. The next chapter is gonna take some time to update, I'm busy packing my apartment, and in a couple of days I'll be crazy unpacking the stuffs. Really not looking forward to that.

Special thanks to my wonderful beta Tania, thanks for you quick and amazing work.

* * *

Callie's POV

"Torres! Someone's at the door looking for you!" Mark barged into my room and flopped on my bed next to me. I groaned loudly because of the movement and the loud noise from him. Electric shock shot straight to my head.

"Wake up. You don't wanna miss this." He nudged my hip, but I didn't move at all.

"Idontwannaseeanyonegoaway." I mumbled in the pillow. I was sleeping on my stomach, my head is too heavy to lift to talk.

"Come on, she's waiting. Just... Get up and answer the door." He brushed my hair away from my face and slapped my cheek lightly to wake me up.

I groaned as I got up from the bed, eyes still closed. I fumbled to pick up my black robe by the night stand and fought to get both arms through the sleeves while I walked out of my bedroom.

I think the hangover is causing my mind to play tricks on me. Through half open eyes, I saw the blonde haired woman I'd dreamt about only a few minutes ago leaning on my door frame looking at me with ice cold blue eyes.

I froze. I think I forgot to breathe. I smiled, but it was quickly replaced by an embarrassed blush when I realized how exposed I am in front of her. I wrapped the robe around my body to cover the thin tank top and underwear I had slept in. She'd seen me naked many times, but at this moment, I found it inappropriate to stand in front of her in just my undergarments.

We stood there with a distance between my bedroom and the front door for a while. Apparently, she wasn't going to come in. I stepped forward until I was about 5 feet away from her.

She's still staring at me with very cold eyes. She is grinding her jaws.

"So picture this," She started to talk after another moment of silence. "I was sitting in Barnes and Noble, in a discussion and book signing session with about 50 people. Fifty people who spent money to buy my book. Fifty people who took the time to read my book. Fifty people whose were interested enough in me and my work that they came to Barnes and Noble to meet me and wait for me to sign the book. But my mind wasn't there. I was distracted and I was unfocused. My editor came to me and asked me if I was ok. I opened my mouth to say yes, but the word came out was 'no. I'm worried about my girlfriend.' I was worried about you. I heard you had a fight with the Chief and quit your job so I was worried about you. And you didn't answer your phone. So I jumped on the first plane I could so I could get back to you. And what do I find? You're already sleeping with Mark?" She scrunched her face and pointed a finger toward my bedroom.

"What?" I frowned. Did I?

Last night, I had dinner with Mark. I intended to drink, a lot, until I could get Arizona out of my head. Seriously, I was too drunk to remember anything other than Mark bringing me home. We did toy about the idea of me switching teams again. After both Erica and Arizona broke my heart, I might need a little sexual palate cleanser, Mark said.

I quickly glanced around the apartment, searching for trace of any passionate activity that had happened. I found Mark's pants on the floor next to the couch. And then I released the breath that I didn't know I was holding when I saw pillows and blanket tossed around the couch. Mark must have slept there last night.

"So? What? You are sleeping with men again? You're one of those fake lesbian just having a vac..." Arizona kept her voice in a cool tone, but I could hear the anger behind it. I cut her off because my anger was surfacing as well.

"Hey! I'm not your girlfriend, remember? You broke up with me. You flew 2400 miles away from me. You dated someone else not even a week after you broke up with me. You don't get to judge me for who I choose to sleep with, be it men or women." I crossed my arms against my chest, My voice remained as cold as hers. "Just to be clear, I didn't sleep with Mark. He was on the couch."

Her face softened. She pondered for a while, chewing the inside of her mouth. I stood there, my arms still crossed, staring at her. But my head was killing me. I started to feel nauseous. I need to take something for the headache. I need to start the coffee machine; I had stopped the automatic setting since I don't have to wake up early for work anymore. And probably needed a toilet run to clear up my stomach. I don't have time for a staring contest.

"What do you want, Arizona?" I asked coldly. I got no answer. I rolled my eyes and then turned around toward the kitchen.

I grabbed the bottle of Advil from the cabinet, put it on the countertop after turned on the coffee machine. A cup of extra large coffee was placed on my breakfast bar before me.

"I got you a coffee." She gave me a sheepish smile. I took it to wash down 2 pills before I mumbled a thank you under my breath.

"Calliope, I am sorry that I made an assumption about you and Mark. But you have to understand, early in the morning, there was a half naked man answering your door. And you came out of the bedroom as almost wearing nothing. I couldn't help but think to the worst."

"Right, you and you assumptions." I snorted. She flinched at the harsh scoff and looked down at the floor. "I have a hangover, Arizona. What do you want?" I sighed and leaned against the fridge, waiting for her to explain.

"Calliope, I know I hurt you. I am so sorry about it. I know I jumped to conclusions too easily. But please understand it wasn't me. I... I couldn't think rationally around you. You made me feel like I was 16 all over again. Someone so gorgeous, so hot, talented, smart, and extremely sweet; it was like you were coming from a fairytale. A perfect woman from my dreams." She finally lifted her head to look at me. Her beautiful blue eyes glazed with tears. The beautiful blue eyes that I desperately wanted to see again in the last week.

"And when... when that woman came to me, told me how odd it was that... that you and Mark are so close, but you hadn't mentioned anything about me advising her to break up with Mark. And then she dragged me around the hospital to confront those people who said they were told to sing your praises... You are too perfect, Calliope. You are too good to be true. At that moment it was like... she popped the bubble I formed around us, the magical, fairytale pink bubble. I freaked out." She said sincerely, and nervously. She leaned forward into the breakfast bar, just as she had done several times when she was watching me cook.

I just tilted my head, staring at her.

"You freaked out." I pursed my lips, nodded slightly.

"I am sorry. I am so deeply, deeply sorry that I hurt you. Please give me another chance. Give us another chance. I'll apologize to you every day if that's what you need."

"You freaked out. You didn't even give me any chance to explain myself. I WAS your girlfriend, but you didn't give me the benefit of the doubt. You broke up with me. You kicked me out of your apartment. You flew 2400 miles away to avoid me. 2400 miles away, Arizona. You kissed someone else not even a week after you dumped me." My voice rose higher and higher.

"I am sorry, Calliope. About everything. There was nothing between me and Kimberley, I promise. We just went out to have dinner, and then she kissed me. Out of the blue she kissed me. I didn't stop her because… I was thinking about you the whole night. My mind was playing a cruel trick to me. I was retracing our date, the night we went to the Italian restaurant. I was remembering the way you looked at me like I was the most beautiful woman in the world. How our hands fit into each other. How amazing it was when I kissed you by the candle light…" She choked in her voice by the end of the speech. I saw a hint of hurt in her eyes when she realized I wasn't impressed.

"You know what?" I took a deep breath and shook my head slowly. "I made my peace. I gave you my heart and you threw it away. Like you threw the flowers I got you back in my face. You said you don't trust me. I can't trust you either. I am a hundred percent certain that if I let you back in my life again you will hurt me again. Forget about it, Arizona. Go back to New York, go back to Kimberley... whatever. I'm done." I pushed myself off the fridge. "My head is still hurting, and I really need to throw up now. Please." I waved to the door, indicating that I want her to leave.

"No, Calliope…" She pleaded and tried to grab my hand when I passed by her. But I shook it off.

"Do not Calliope me, please." This time, it was me who marched toward the front door. I held it open and waited for her to walk out of it. Slowly, she started to move. I finally noticed that she'd had the splint removed. She must have seen that I was looking at her feet.

"I had it removed 3 days ago at NY Pres." She said as she walked toward the door. She stopped right in front of me. "By a doctor who went to med school with you. He really admired your work, he said you're a genius." She tried to smile, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"That's great." I gave her a weak smile in return. "You don't need my service anymore. Don't forget to make appointment for physical therapy."

"So… you quit your job. Are you ok?" She reached out and tried to hold my hand again. I took a step backward to avoid her touch.

"I'll live." I shrugged, maintaining a stone-faced, cold expression. I stared right in her eyes and showed no emotion.

"Calliope, I tried to call you, I really did. But you were out of reach."

"I really can't do this right now. Can you please just leave?"

"Can we talk? Some other time... after your hangover? Have lunch, maybe?" She turned around to look at me after she passed the threshold.

"Maybe..." I didn't look back at her. "we should just leave it like this, Arizona. Bye."

I closed the door and rested my forehead against it, taking a few deep breaths to try to control my emotions. But it didn't work. My tears fell despite my efforts to hold them back.

I turned around and sunk onto the floor. I brought my knees close to my chest, rested my head on them and started to weep quietly.

"Why did you turn her down?" I jumped when I heard Mark's voice. I had forgotten he was here.

"Jeez, eavesdrop much?" I swept my face and tried to wipe away the tears.

"Seriously Callie, what are you doing? She came back to you. She came back!" Mark walked over to me and handed over a box of tissue.

"Mark, you promised me that you wouldn't interfere in my life anymore." I gave him a hard stare after blew my noise.

"It's not interfering, I'm just concerned. You were devastated when she left. Now she's back. She admitted that she was wrong and she's asking you for a second chance. Weren't you the one said that you believe in second chances?" He's standing right in front of me, hands on his hips. Unfortunately, from my angle I can see little Sloan through his tight boxers. I pushed myself off the floor.

I sat on the couch after picked up the cup of coffee from the breakfast bar. Arizona got it from my favorite coffee shop. My heart clenched.

"I do believe in second chances. But I don't believe in long distance, ok? I'm moving to Portland, Mark. I am going to move to freaking Portland, probably within a week! What am I gonna do? Drive back and forth 6 hours a day to see her? Or see each other every other weekend?"

"Talk to her. Find a way to make it work."

"Look, Mark, yes, she came back, for now. But how can I be sure she won't leave me devastated again? Maybe after a month or so, she'll find that long distance doesn't work for her. Maybe she'll find someone else in Seattle, go to dinner with her, and kiss her in a restaurant and she'll dump my lonely Portland ass again."

"You don't have to go to Portland."

"What other choice do I have, Mark?! I'm not going back to Seattle Grace!" I exclaimed. "Portland is the closest option. Or maybe I should try some other hospitals. How about Mayo, Cleveland Gen, or Mass Gen? Then I don't just leave the woman I love, I can actually stay away from you!"

"Hey, I'm just saying. You don't have to snap." He gave me a grimace and held up both hands in defense.

"I'm sorry Mark, I'm just… frustrated. Life doesn't go the way you want it to, ever." I sighed and took a sip of my now lukewarm coffee.

"So you're just going to leave things like that." He turned his head to face me. I just stared straight ahead, nodding. "It's for the best," I muttered to myself.

Arizona's POV

"Hey, how's everything?" Teddy's cheerful voice came through the speaker in my car. "You and Callie made up and made out already?"

A whimper escaped my bit lips. "I screwed up, Theodora."

"What are you talking about?"

"She doesn't want me anymore." I pouted to hold back a cry.

"Where are you now?"

"I… don't know, I am just driving around."

"Don't do that. You have a bad track record behind the wheel. I'll meet you in your apartment in 10 minutes. Go home now."

When I finally arrived home, Teddy was already there.

"I gave you a spare key for emergency, you know." I said when I threw my key on the table by the door.

"Well, this sounds like an emergency." Teddy said while she picked up a box of yoghurt, apparently from my fridge.

"Yea, so you barged in my home and ate my food." I went to the kitchen to grab myself a bottle of water.

"Hey hey hey, no need to bitchy about it. You're the one who screwed up." My future sister-in-law said ruthlessly.

I exited the kitchen with my head bowed, "I'm sorry."

"Come on." Teddy patted the empty couch next to hers. "Sit down and tell me what had happened?"

I flopped down on the couch. "She told me I hurt her. She said she believes I'll hurt her again if she lets me back into her life. Something like that." I stared at the bottle in my hand, but my vision is getting more blurry from tears.

"But, she still loves you, right?"

"She said she's done with me." I sniffed and pursed my lips again.

"Do you think she still loves you?"

"I don't know." A teardrop fell from my eye, I wiped it away quickly. "I told her how sorry I am. How I missed her when I was in New York. I knew she must be upset about me going out with Kimberley. I explained to her that I thought about her the whole time. But she just looked at me with cold, cold eyes… Likes she doesn't care."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know." I sighed out.

"Do you love her?"

"Theadora, you know I love her. I panicked, ok?" I am getting frustrated with her questions. "I didn't mean to make it so complicated, Jeez!"

I dropped my head against the back of the couch and lifted a hand to cover my eyes so I could... I don't know. I held the same position for a while. I knew Teddy was looking at me, but I just... my mind went blank. Suddenly, I just felt like I wanted to laugh. So, I chuckled.

"Are you alright?" She put a hand on my shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"I'm a shrink." I dropped my hand onto my lap and turned slightly to face Teddy, smiling bitterly. "I spend my entire day around people with complicated issues. So I try not to have them in my personal life. Yet here I am, sitting here dealing with a relationship that I don't know how to mend."

As I held my head in my hands, I felt Teddy's rubbing circle on my back.

"Arizona, do you know what is the problem in here? You bail. When things get hard, you bail."

I couldn't hold a sarcastic laugh, I glanced at her and told her, "You know what? Mom said the same."

"Because it's true. When things don't go the way you want, you distance yourself. We saw it many times. You don't like confrontation. We get it. With Joanna. With Carly. With Julie. You pulled away when something went wrong. I was kinda surprise you went back to Callie. But on the other hand, I wasn't, really. She's special. I've never seen you look at someone with such crazy lovey dovey eyes."

"She is special. But if we're made for each other, why does it have to so difficult?" I sat straight, sighed heavily.

"You call yours difficult? How about me and your brother?" Teddy squinted at me. I turned my head sheepishly to avoid her gaze. "Should I tell him we should break it off because his baby sister thinks love shouldn't be difficult?"

"You know what I mean." I whined.

"No I don't. You're going to give up because of a stupid misunderstanding that's come between you. Tim and I have a war between us. Should I have given up years ago, before his first tour?" She's giving me a dead glare. Teddy isn't usually so tough on me. She treats me like a younger sister. I can't even remember the last time she got angry with me.

"You're a shrink, you said it yourself. You know that things aren't just handed to people. You have to work on it. Don't just give up without trying."

"I am not saying I'm giving up. But, she told me she doesn't want me anymore."

"Are you sure she was speaking from her heart?" Suddenly music came from Teddy's bag on the coffee table. She leaned forward to pick it up.

"I don't know." I answered her question while she pulled the phone out. I took a deep breathe and opened the bottle water to take a gulp.

"Good morning Addison. I'm at Arizona's apartment. Do you wanna come over? What? Why? Huh! What? No! I'll be there." Teddy's brow knitted together suddenly.

"What's wrong?" I put a hand on her arm to ask. She held up a hand to stop me.

"There's an emergency meeting at Mercy West, I have to go meet Addison there now." She put her phone back into her bag. She stood up to leave, but paused briefly, then sat back on the same spot of the couch.

"Yesterday Callie went to the studio to meet the STAR boys. I overheard their conversation but I wasn't sure I heard it right. It was like Callie was saying goodbye to the boys." Teddy said, a note of hesitation in her voice.

"Why?" I stared at Teddy with wide eyes. I felt my heart start to pound rapidly.

"I wasn't sure. But Addison just confirmed it. Mark called her and told her that Callie's going to take a job at Portland Gen. It seems there are no opening for her here. She is going to Portland on Monday to meet the Chief there. It looks like the Chief likes her very much. The job will be hers if she said yes."

"Portland? Oregon?" I can't think of anything except... Callie's moving to Oregon?

Teddy fumbled around in her bag, pulled out a disc and held it right in front of my face. "I don't know if it's a good idea to give this to you. The boys pulled Callie into the recording studio. Rick said they like to sing together. They used to do it all the time in the pub when Callie went over before the pub opened. She has a beautiful voice, Arizona. I told the tech guy to record it. Here, this one. I think you should listen to it."

I caught the disc doubtfully.

Teddy gave my shoulder another firm squeeze. Then she walked out of the door and left me staring at the disc in my hand.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimaer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy, I just borrowed the name of the characters for entertaining, no intention to violate any copyrights.

A/N : I can not thank you all enough for reading this story. Seriously, thank you.  
The song I mentioned in this chapter is _I don't believe you_ by _P!nk_. Yes, as the title of this story. I had this plot when I was alone in a 2 hours flight, had this song playing over and over again. Look for _in-toxication_ in tumblr, you can find my favorite live version of the song in there.

Credit to my amazing beta Tania, thanks for the corrections, ideas and guides ;-) You rock!

* * *

Arizona's POV

After Teddy left my apartment in the morning, I tried to keep busy. I made myself a plate of spaghetti but tossed it away after a bite. I had no appetite at all. I surfed in the internet for a while for work. I rescheduled patient appointments and emailed April to ask her to r follow up. I did my laundry and my vacuuming. It was the first time I'd done the vacuuming myself since I moved to this apartment; I have a person who comes in weekly to help with some of those chores. I did the basics, of course. But with my work schedule it was easier to pay someone to come in and help me.

Normally housework helped me clear my head, but today it wasn't working.

I groaned in frustration. For God sakes! I am a grown ass, professional woman! I should be past the crazy lovesick teenage phase of my life. Yet I found myself moping in my apartment because the woman I love decided she's done with me. As much as I deserved Callie's rejection, given my unwillingness to even listen to her, I missed her terribly. And the thought of her leaving Seattle only made it worse.

OK, I went away. But it's not as though I was leaving for good. It was a business trip. I came back. If Callie left Seattle, it meant she would likely never come back. She'd be starting a whole new life. True, it could be worse. She could be going across the country, to say, Cleveland. Portland and Seattle aren't that far apart. But even when couples are only a few hundred miles away, long distance relationships are difficult. How would we going to see each other? Skype? As much as technological advances have made it easier to stay in touch with loved ones who are far away, a computer can't replace kissing Callie's amazingly soft lips or feeling her strong arms around me.

Those lips…

For the love of God, I had no idea how to win her back and yet I was already trying to figure out how to make a long distance relationship work. Hell, a part of me even considered whether it would be feasible to move my practice to Portland so Callie and I could be together, despite the fact that right now we aren't even together, because she won't talk to me!

I couldn't keep going over things. I was going to drive myself crazy. I flopped on the couch, frustrated. My eyes landed on the CD that Teddy left me.

Teddy didn't say much about what's inside. I found myself feeling a mix of both curiosity and fear. What if… Callie was just saying that she totally got over me? After all, she is a grown ass woman too. She already told me she'd moved on and made peace with our breakup..

We're adults. When did that happen? And how do we make it stop? I sighed. I missed the unrestrained freedom of youth. No considerations. No responsibilities. And most importantly, the ability to blame our mistakes on immaturity or lack of experience. People will forgive a great deal if they think you don't know any better.

I glanced at the clock. It was almost 6pm. It hit me that there is one upside to being an adult. I could legally soothe my nerves with alcohol. As I headed out of the kitchen, glass of white wine in hand, I heard a knock on the door. I wasn't expecting anyone.

Slowly, I walked toward the front door. As I looked through the peephole, I couldn't believe who was standing in my hallway.

"Seems like every time I opened a door, you're behind it. What are you doing in here?" I asked him after I opened the door.

"Hi Arizona." Mark Sloan answered with a sheepish smile. "May I come in?"

"Why?" I frowned, not moving.

"I just... we need to talk." He looked sincere, but I was unsure whether or not I should let him in. Could I trust him? "I know you have no reason to listen to me or let me in your apartment. I just have some things I need to say to you."

"How do you know where do I live?" I squinted at him.

"I asked Addison." He gave me a tight smile. "I was going to call you instead of knocking on your door. But I figured you might just hang up on me, so I decided to come here to talk to you face to face."

"I could just slam the door, you know."

"If you care about Callie as much as I think you do, please just hear me out. Please?" He is flashing me his bad boy charm. If he hadn't already made such a bad impression on me, I might found his lopsided smile appealing. However, he got to the point. I stepped aside.

"Come on in." He winkled at me before passed the threshold. I hoped that I wasn't making a mistake. "Can I get you something to drink?" I asked.

"A beer would be great. Or wine is also fine." He strolled toward my couch and gazed around my living room. "Nice place."

As I came out of the kitchen, I saw that he was looking at my photo frames on the shelf. I handed him the beer.

"Thanks." He said. And then he picked up one of the photo frames. "Nice picture, when did you take it?"

That was a picture taken the day before I was discharged from the hospital. Callie had just finished an 8 hour surgery. She came to my room to tell me all about it. She was thrilled that she successfully rebuilt the hand of a sculptor. She was sitting on the hard plastic chair next to the bed, but it was too uncomfortable for her exhausted body. I shifted to make room for her to sit on my bed. She declined at first. But she was too tired. Finally she yielded to the temptation of the soft mattress. When Teddy came into the room, Callie and I were both sitting up on the bed leaned back to the inclined mattress, totally captivated by each other. We didn't even know Teddy pulled out her phone to snap a picture from the door.

Teddy put the photo on my shelf the day after she picked me up from the hospital.

I took the photo from Mark and put it back on the shelf. "When I was hospitalized." I sat down on of the couches and Mark followed, settling on the other one. We were basically face to face.

"What do you want to say?" I asked after he took a gulp of the beer. I would be lying if I said I wasn't intrigued by his visit.

"I know you don't like me. I'm just a good looking, smart guy, who tried to pressure his girlfriend to start a family..."

"Mark, I didn't know you when your girlfriend called into my show. I still don't know you. But when I talked to her, all I did was suggest that she make a choice. I gave her input so that she could weigh her options. That's my job. I don't tell people what to do. I listen and I reflect back to them so they can understand their thought processes. I provide professional support to people to help them weigh options. Your ex girlfriend made her own decision." I said coldly. I took a sip of my wine.

"I understand that now. But when she broke up with me, I didn't get it. I love her. I thought that was enough." I thought I saw a hint of sorrow swimming in his eyes, but he quickly shrugged it off. "Well, today I'm here to talk about you, and Callie."

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I know Addison told you I was the one behind this whole chaos." He looked at me with a bashful smile. I rolled my eyes to him.

"You mean the stupid, childish scheme to have Callie help you get revenge on me? Yea, she did."

"You don't like me, do you?" He asked nervously.

"Personally, I don't know you. But you've caused so much pain between Callie and me. So no, I don't like you." I laughed softly. I really don't know this guy, and I should hate him. But in some ways he reminded me of Tim. He lacked Tim's sense of honour and responsibility, of course, but he had a certain boyish charm that reminded me of my brother.

"I understand." He nodded. He put the bottle on the coffee table and rubbed his hands together as he tried to organize his thoughts. "I am sorry, Arizona. I… it was a stupid scheme, as you said. I didn't think much when I put it together. I mean, I didn't consider how badly it could hurt you, or Callie. I didn't want any of this to happen. I never meant it to go this far."

I looked at the man in front of me in wide-eyed. I was shocked. I didn't expect him to apologize to me.

"Mark, I…"

"Callie and I have known each for... 7 years. She's my family. She's my best friend. It kills me to know that I've done something that's caused her so much pain. I'll do everything to make it up to you, and especially to Callie. Tell me what I have to do to earn your forgiveness and I'll do it." He leaned forward and propped his upper body by the elbows against his knees. He gazed at me intensely, his blue eyes heavy with emotion and his stubble covered lips bit to a thin line.

I took a gulp of my wine and shook my head slightly, letting out a bitter smile. "Mark, I don't hate you. Well, I hated you, I was mad at you in the beginning. But now more than anything, I'm mad at myself. I had the chance to be with a wonderful woman and I threw it away. I didn't listen to Callie when she tried to explain things to me, and for that I have myself to blame."

I couldn't help but glance at the photo frame. In the photo, she grabbed my good hand, and used her other hand to point out the broken area that she had to fix. We both were laughing in the photo.

I took a deep breath to try to hold back my tears.

"I've seen her in three relationships, including the one with you." Mark stirred me from my thoughts. I turned my head to look at him. "You heard about Erica from the nurses, right?"

I sneered.

"Not an ideal circumstance to know such things, but everything they said was true. Erica was terrible to everyone around, except Callie. At least that was what we thought. It turns out that the way she treated Callie was no different. In some ways it was even worse." Mark locked his jaw. He could tell that he really didn't like this Erica person.

"And O'Malley…" Mark continued, but I cut him off.

"Callie told me about George O'Malley."

"Ok. When both relationships ended, she was sad. With O'Malley, she was sad because she was being cheated on. Callie was the one who pursued that loser and she got burnt. With Erica, she was sad because she lost a friend, not a lover. Callie wasn't even sure she was in love with that bitch."

I bit my lips and stared at him, waiting to see if he would continue.

"When you left her, she was devastated." Mark stated.

I shut my eyes tightly and took a sharp breath. Addison filled me in briefly over the phone. Of course she got the information from Mark. Here he was confirming that I made my love's life a living hell.

"I don't know how you did it. You made her fall in love with you, so fast and so deep."

I could hear sarcasm in his voice. I snapped opened my eyes and exclaimed. "I love her too, Mark."

"Then why are you sitting in here?" He raised his voice as well. "If you love her, fight for her!"

"I did! You were in her apartment this morning, you heard that. She told me she's over me; that she's moved on. She's willing to move to Portland and start a new life…" My voice was getting smaller and smaller. "I think it's too late. I screwed up."

I picked up my glass and finished my wine, then went to the kitchen to pour myself another one.

Mark sighed heavily after I returned to the couch. "What you don't know is that she cried her eyes out after you left this morning. She wanted to end it because she is afraid of you."

I looked at him in confused.

"She afraid if she let you back in her life you'll hurt her again. Especially now that she's moving to Portland. She doesn't believe you'll wait for her when you two are apart."

"See? She's certain that she doesn't want to be with me anymore, why would I…"

"Oh my god! Grow up!" Mark blew up suddenly and threw his arms in the air. I jumped a little bit.

"Huh?"

"So what? She told you to back off, and you just stop fighting for her? And you claim that you love her? How old are you? Twelve?" He snorted. "I know it's ridiculous for me to give you advice, but maybe you can't see it clearly when you're the one in the center of the situation. Me and Lexie didn't work because we want different things. But you and Callie? You two love each other. I've never seen her so happily in love. And Addison told me you were too. Why give it up now? If you really love her, fight for her. She pushed you away? Push back! Show her you aren't like the others who left her!"

"But… if she doesn't love me anymore, there's nothing to fight for…" I whispered. The wheels in my head are turning, trying to process what Mark was talking about.

A pregnant silence came between us.

Mark picked up the beer bottle and took a long gulp before he started to talk again. "I read your book. Trust your instinct, right?"

I nodded, not sure what he's heading to.

"You said in the book, even when you can't believe your eyes, you can always trust your heart. Love makes anything possible. It's never too late, no matter how old you get because at any time or at any point in your life you always have a chance to make a difference. You can always make a change for the better no matter what background you come from. You can always do your best and be all that you can be because you will always be uniquely you. That's why it's always wise to listen to your heart, your instincts. Anybody can make a difference not only in their own lives but in the lives of others."

I kept on nodding slowly. He was right. I couldn't see it clearly when I'm in the middle of it.

Mark put the bottle back on the coffee table. "I have to go. Take some time to ponder about your next move. But don't wait too long. She's got her interview in Portland on Monday morning."

He stood up from the couch and squeezed my shoulder as he passed by me. I patted his hand.

"If possible," Mark said after I heard him open the door. "Can you not tell Callie I was here? I promised her that I wouldn't interfere in her life ever again."

I gave him a sardonic laugh and waved my hand behind my head at him.

I remained in the couch for awhile, having an internal battle with myself.

Mark was right. I shouldn't give up. Maybe Callie doesn't want me anymore. Maybe she's really afraid to love me again. That doesn't mean I should just give up. I need to show her we deserve a second chance. Right?

I drank the wine in my glass and then I went to the kitchen to fill it up again. Before I sat back on the couch, my eyes landed on the forgotten disc on the coffee table. It was like my hand had a mind of its own. I put my wine glass down and picked up disc. I took a deep breath and put it in the CD player.

I returned to the couch and clasped the glass with both hands nervously. I don't know what I expected. Some kind of encouragement? Closure? A monster coming out from the speaker? I stared at the stereo system intently.

I drank half of my wine in one gulp and pulled my knees to my chest. Let's get this over with, I said to myself. I pointed the remote towards the machine and waited.

The music started. First I heard Steve's guitar. And then the room was filled up with Callie's voice...

_I don't mind it, I don't mind at all_  
_It's like you're the swing set, and I'm the kid that falls_  
_It's like the way we fight, the times I've cried_  
_We come to blows and every night_  
_The passion's there, so it's got to be right, right?_

I took a sharp breath. Teddy was right. Callie has a beautiful voice. And her emotion, her vulnerability was flowing through her voice. It was too much. I had to close my eyes. But then, behind my eyelids, I saw Callie's tearful eyes again. I opened my eyes, brought the glass to my lips, and tried to calm my rapid breath.

_No, I don't believe you_  
_When you say don't come around here no more_  
_I won't remind you_  
_You said we wouldn't be apart_

_No, I don't believe you_  
_When you say you don't need me anymore_  
_So don't pretend to not love me at all_

I finished my wine. But the alcohol couldn't soothe me at all. I shivered. The night we broke up, I told Callie I didn't believe her. She told me she loves me but I told her I didn't trust her. I told her I didn't want to see her ever again. I told her it was over. She cried. She begged me to believe her. She begged me to listen to her but I didn't. I let my stupid insecurity clouded my judgement.

_I don't mind it, I still don't mind at all_  
_It's like one of those bad dreams when you can't wake up_  
_Looks like you've given up, you've had enough_  
_But I want more, no, I wont' stop_  
_'Cause I just know you'll come around, right?_

I hugged my knees tightly. I wasn't sure if it was the wine, or the song, or the emotion in Callie's voice, but I started to bawl. I hurt the woman I love. I made her believe that I gave up on us. I don't deserve her. Even thought I've come around, it's too late now, isn't it?

_Just don't stand there and watch me fall_  
_'Cause I, 'cause I still don't mind at all_

Callie's voice cracked, faint sobs were hidden behind the guitar solo...

I can't take it any more. I need to go to Callie, I need to tell her I'll fight for her.

Oops! My world's spinning.

I stood up too fast. And apparently I've drank too much in my empty stomach. I flopped back down on the couch. Ok, maybe I should rest my eyes for a while before I go over to Callie's.

I leaned my head back against the couch. Before the darkness enveloped my mind, I could hear Callie's voice...

_So don't pretend to not love me at all _  
_Oh, I don't believe_

Callie's POV

_Located in the Marine west coast climate region, Portland has a climate marked by both warm, dry summers and wet, cool-to-chilly winter days. This climate is ideal for growing roses. For more than a century, Portland has been known as the "City of Roses", with many rose gardens – most prominently the International Rose Test Garden.  
_

I rolled my eyes. City of Roses, my ass.

The first time I sent flowers to someone, it was roses, and they were thrown back at me.

I was surfing on the internet, gathering information on the city that I might be calling my home next week. I looked for places to rent near the hospital, so that on Monday after the interview, I could start to look for a place to live.

I groaned heavily and shut the laptop, throwing it aside. At the same time, my phone starting ringing. I glanced at the device on the coffee table, my eyebrows lifting in surprise as I saw who was calling me at this late hour.

"Hi Addison." I greeted her cheerfully. We haven't talk to each other since... that night. I like her. I genuinely like her. I thought we could be closed friends. She, me, Teddy... and Arizona... I sighed softly. "Good evening."

"Hi Callie, how are you?"

"Fine, fine, thank you. And you?"

"Oh you have no idea, very busy at work. Hey Callie, can we talk? Are you available to talk right now? I know it's getting late but it's important"

I frowned. What could she possibly want to talk to me about? The seriousness in her voice made me nervous.

"Yea, sure. I was just checking on something on the internet."

"Great! So, here's the thing..."

* * *

A/N 2: As I mentioned in the first chapter, the idea of this story started from a cheesy romantic comedy. When I formed the plot, I knew where and how do I want to end it. I have no intention to drag this story for too long until it turned into a truly annoying story. And, next chapter is the end.  
Thanks for the ideas and suggestions, I'll put them safely in my pocket, I may use them in other stories, who knows, right?


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimaer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy, I just borrowed the name of the characters for entertaining, no intention to violate any copyrights.

A/N : Thank you all for the support, I am really, really glad that you like this story and stick till the end. As I said, this is the last chapter of this story, this is the end of _I don't believe U_.

Super thanks to my wonderful and talented beta Tania, I can write so freely because of your help, you are the best.

Enjoy. Hope you like this chapter.

And umm... there's another author note in the bottom.

* * *

Chapter 17

Arizona's POV

Ugh! A sharp pain on my neck pulled me out from the slumber.

As I rubbed the back of my neck, I realized I had fallen asleep on the couch. I sat up slowly, stretched my neck to release the tension in my neck and shoulders. I searched my brain to try to remember how I ended up here.

Callie's voice floated through the air and filled my ears. Memories of the night before flooded my mind. Shit! What time was it? I glanced up at the clock on the wall and saw that it was already after 10:00 a.m. The CD player must have set in repeat mode, Callie's voice had lulled me into a much needed, peaceful, long sleep.

I quickly went to the bathroom and freshened up, smoothing out my terrible couch hair. I picked up my bag and ran out of the door.

I drove to Callie's apartment as quickly as I the law allowed, my fingers tapping on the steering wheel nervously. In the cold light of morning, I had lost my liquid courage. Think! Arizona Robbins, Think! She shot you down the last time. You need to do something spectacular to convince her that you love her and no matter what, you're not giving up.

I walked into Callie's apartment building just as the elevator doors closed. Without giving it a second thought, I ran toward the stairs. She lives on the fifth floor. Never before was I ever so happy to have taken up jogging, as I thought that the distance would be no problem for me. What I didn't realize was my recently healed left ankle couldn't support this kind of exercise yet. I fell on my knee after put weight on my left foot. Damn. I was starting to understand why Callie kept telling me I need to go for physical therapy.

I pushed myself back up to my feet. I felt a twinge in my knee, but I ignored it. There was no time. I quickly realized I wasn't ready to tackle the stairs and headed back to the lobby for the damn elevator. I pressed the call button impatiently. As soon as it opened, I slipped in and pressed the button to close it again.

Standing alone in the elevator, I took a several slow, deep, breathes, in a desperate quest to calm my unsteady nerves. I was here to impress the woman I love. I needed to turn on my charm, not to look tense and flustered.

Quickly, I walked toward her apartment and I knocked on the blue door. Secretly I prayed Mark Sloan wouldn't be behind this door again.

After several increasingly fierce knocks, the door flung open with force and revealed Callie's very pissed off roommate.

"It's Sunday morning! What could you possibly want from here on a Sunday morning?" Yang questioned with her normal stony expression. Her messier than usual black wavy hair told me I had just woken her up.

"I'm sorry, Yang. Is Callie here?" I looked over her shoulder, desperately searching for a glimpse of her.

"No." Yang was about to slam the door. I slapped my palm on it to push it open up again.

"Where is she? I really need to talk to her, please." I couldn't help but implore. I immediately started to fear the worst. Could Callie already be on her way to Portland?

Yang stared at me. I really couldn't figure out what she was thinking from her stone cold face. It seemed she didn't want to give me the information. I was about to leave, determined to keep calling Callie, while also heading to Portland to try to find her.

"She's in the hospital." Yang answered before I turned around to leave.

"Huh? Which hospital? What happened? Why is she in the hospital?" Shocked by the information, I grasped her forearm. She swung it away.

"She is... she has something to deal with at Seattle Grace. She's there now."

She then shut the door and and I strode toward the elevator.

Callie's POV

"Dr. Torres, nice to see you again. Do you want your usual?"

"Nice to see you again too, Meg. Yes, please give me a cafe latte." I smiled at my favorite barista, who is running the coffee cart by the entrance of Seattle Grace Hospital.

"You know, things aren't the same here without you. People seems to drink less coffee when you're not here." Meg joked while making my order. "This one's on me, Dr. Torres."

"Oh Meg, you don't have to..." I gave her a heartfelt grin. It felt good to know that people really missed me here. "Thank you."

"Hey! Morning Callie." I swiveled toward the voice that greeted me and smiled as Addison walked up to me, wearing a sly smile.

"Morning Addison. Do you want a coffee? Meg makes the best coffee in the whole hospital." I winked at Meg. She ducked her head to hide her blushing.

"Oh no, I'm fine. I had my coffee." Addison held up her travel mug and smiled to me and Meg. She waited for me to get my coffee. Then we walked side by side into the hospital.

"What was that?" Addison asked after we passed the double door.

"What?" I raised me eyebrow, sipping my hot coffee.

"The flirting. You and that coffee girl." She gave me a side-glance, still wearing the sly smile on her face.

"There was no flirting, we were just making small talk." I rolled my eyes. "I'm in a good mood, don't ruin it."

I could hear chatter coming from the lobby, but we ignored it. We continued our conversation as we walked up the stairs.

"I'm glad you're on board." Addison patted my shoulder. I smiled back at her.

"I'm glad-" I was interrupted when we arrived on the catwalk.

_"Calliope Torres!"_

I froze, startled. I recognized that voice.

I leaned against the railing and looked down from the catwalk to see a pale looking Arizona standing there, out of breath, holding a hand on her left hip, looking up to me.

I stared at her wide-eyed. I barely heard Addison as she talked to her.

"Arizona, what are you doing in here?"

"I... I..." Still short of breath, Arizona tried to raise her voice. "Callie, I need to talk to you."

I turned to look at Addison, who had an amused smile in the corner of her lips as she looked back at me.

"She doesn't know, does she?" I asked.

"No. I haven't had a chance to talk to her. I was too busy dealing with it. And she just came back yesterday."

We shared a mischievous smile, but I quickly replaced it with a blank expression. I asked. "What do you want?"

"I want you!" Arizona shouted from the top of her lungs. I glanced around and saw that everyone in the lobby and on the catwalk had stopped what they were doing. They were all just staring at Arizona and me. My cheeks got really warm.

"What's happening?" Mark strode toward us from the chief of surgery's office, a grin on his face when he saw Arizona standing in the lobby. "She finally got her head out her butt? Hey Arizona!"

Arizona gave him a quick glance and waved her hand briefly, then focused on me again.

"I want you, Calliope Torres. Can we talk? Can you... come down here so we can talk?"

"Why don't you come up here?" I questioned, gazing down at her.

"I can't. My foot... it hurts." She rubbed along her left hip to her thigh. "I ran from your apartment to here. And I don't think my foot is strong enough to climb stairs yet."

That's why she looks pale and short of breath.

Now... I am pissed.

"I told you to take care of your foot. I told you to take it easy. I told you to go to PT... You... You never listen to me." I know we have an audience, and yet I couldn't help but yell at her. "You are... I..." I smacked the railing and turned on my heel to walk away. This woman is unbelievable.

But Mark grasped my arm to stop me. "Callie, give her a chance."

I looked between Mark and Addison. Before I could respond, I heard a gasp coming from downstairs. The three of us looked down to the lobby, but Arizona was nowhere in sight. Two of the nurses pointed toward the stairs. "She's trying to climb the stairs!"

Instinctively, I shot out to run down the stairs, just in time to catch the stubborn woman before she fell on her face.

She had one hand on the handrail, while the other reached for my upper arm. I put both of my hands on her hips to steady her and she looked up to meet my eyes with a full force dimpled smile.

"Calliope!"

I'm sure my heart skipped a beat.

I locked my jaw to hide a smile. I'm not ready to give in yet.

I helped her down the two stairs she took and then strode away from her in the opposite direction.

"Please Calliope. Please don't walk away from me." She called out behind me. "I can't lose you."

"Arizona, you dumped me!" I turned so suddenly that she almost bumped into me. "You dumped me. You told me you don't want me. Not the other way around. And now, I don't want you."

"Shut up! Shut up!" She blurted out as she threw her hands in the air. "Just... shut up!"

"What...?" I frowned. She was supposed to be pursuing me! How dare she...

"I don't believe you!" She stepped forward and brought her sky blue eyes to look into mine.

"I know. That's why you broke up with me. You don't have to remind me." I took a step back, about to walk away from her again, but she gripped my wrist quickly, preventing me from leaving.

"No! I don't believe you! I don't believe you when you said it's over. I don't believe you when you said you've moved on. I don't believe you just like you didn't believe me when I said I don't love you. You know I love you!" She raised her voice to me.

"Arizona..." Suddenly, I found my throat was too dry to talk.

"And I know you still love me. I'm here to tell you... No, I'm here to demand a do over!" She tightened the grip on my hand and took another step closer to me. Her face was just centimeters away from me. I could see myself in her blue eyes. I could feel her warm breath on my face.

"Huh?" I breathed out. I was getting lost in those blue eyes...

"I love you, Calliope Torres." She cupped my cheek with her free hand and brushed her lips against mine. But her words hit me. I pulled away and swung off her hand on my wrist.

"What do you expect me to say?" I swallowed hard. I have to hold my ground.

"How about I love you too?" She looked at me with hurt written all over her face.

"How about... how about please leave me alone? I'm scared. I won't be able to take it if you hurt me again. I won't survive." I glanced around. Great, the crowd is getting bigger. We're in a hospital. Don't they have anything important to do?

"Doesn't what I said mean anything to you?" Arizona's breaking voice brought me back to her attention. She's looking at the floor. Since I went down to the lobby to meet her, this is the first time she's avoided my gaze.

"I'm sorry. I know you don't like being rejected. Or... or... maybe you're feeling lonely. But you can't just show up here, tell me you love me and expect that to make everything all right. It doesn't work this way." My voice softens.

"Well, how does it work?" She was still looking at the floor. I could see a lone tear slowly rolling down her cheek. My heart clenched.

"I don't know, but not this way." I sighed heavily.

"How about this way." She snapped her head up to look at me again. And I couldn't take my eyes off her glistening stunning blue eyes. "I love that you got angry at a patient when he threw himself into a brick wall for no good reason. I love that you got all cocky when you successfully built a leg with titanium. I love that you would spend an hour and a half in the kitchen just to make me a perfect dinner. I love that you got a little crinkle above your nose when you're looking at me like I'm acting childish. I love that after I've spent the day with your I can still smell your perfume on me. And I love that you are the last person I want to talk to before I go to sleep at night and the first person I want to talk to when I wake up. And it's not because I'm lonely. I came here today because when you realize you want to spend the rest of you life with somebody, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible!"

I don't think I remembered to breath for a minute. We stared at each other without blinking. It's as though we're afraid the woman standing there in front of us will be gone if we blink.

"You see? That's just like you. You say things like that and you make it impossible for me to say no to you. And I hate you. I really hate you. I really really..."

She didn't give me the chance to finish and instead captured my lips with hers.

The kiss started hard and forced. Her hands shifted to cup the back of my neck to pull me toward her, as though she was afraid I would pull away at any second. She sucked my bottom lip like her life depends on it. Slowly, the kiss turned soft, as my body instinctively responded to the woman I love. I felt the tears fall down from my closed eyes. Our lips moved smoothly against each other. My hands gripped on her hips to pull her body closer to mine. We both moaned into the kiss.

We broke it off when oxygen was needed. Our foreheads rested against each other as we panted for breath. I opened my eyes to find her breathtaking blue ones staring back at me.

I could hear cheers around us, but we only had eyes for each other.

"I hate you." I whispered. And we both wore the biggest smiles on our faces.

Arizona's POV

I brought my thumb to wipe away the tear stains on Callie's face after I leaned forward to peck on her lips one more time. "I love you. And you love me. And none of the rest of it matters. I won't let you go again. We'll figure it out. I can move my practice to Portland. Or I could focus on writing so it doesn't matter where I live. As long as you and I are together, I don't care where we going."

A grin plastered on Callie's face. I missed her megawatt smile so much. I knew I could woo her with my love.

She looked over to the catwalk. I followed her gaze and found Addison standing there, with Mark next to her. He had one hand wrapped around her shoulder, and the other hand holding up his phone.

"By the way, why is Addison in here? Does she have a consult?" I asked when I returned my gaze to the woman in my arms. We'd attracted quite a crowd around us, but I don't care, Callie is in my arms again, I wouldn't let go any time soon.

"I am not going to Portland, Arizona. I'm staying here." Watery brown eyes looked deep into mine. I thought her smile couldn't get any brighter. God, I was wrong.

"You are?" I breathed out, I don't dare to say it out load, afraid it was just a dream, or a delusion.

"I am. Addison called me last night. The new management of the hospital wants me back. I came here today to work out the details."

"We're not going to Portland." I felt the smile on my face spread wider.

"We're not going to Portland." Her smile matching mine.

We captured each other's lips one more time. I wrapped my arms around her neck so tight that she won't be able to pull away, ever. We got lost in each other again, until a cough stirred us and hands patted us on the shoulders.

"Ladies, I'm really happy for you two, but you're stopping traffic." We turned our heads toward the person who disturbed us and smiled when we saw Teddy standing there with a huge smile as well. "People, the show is over, go back to work," she said to the crowd.

"Teddy, you're here too? Am I the only one didn't know what is happening?"

"Sweetie, I don't really know the details yet either. Addison said she'd fill me in when we met." Callie loosened her hold on my hips. I quickly clasped our hands together.

"Good that both of you are in here, we can tell you two together." She looked over our head, we followed her and found Addison beckoning us from the catwalk. "We should go."

I was about to follow Teddy, but Callie stopped me by our linked hands.

"Hey, how's your foot?" She asked softly.

"Sore." I pouted, and put on my best puppy dog eyes. "And I think my knee was chafed while I fell down."

"God, what am I going to do with you?" She rolled her eyes playfully. I just grinned at her.

"Love me?"

She gave me a kiss and gestured to Teddy that we'd take the elevator.

We shared a few stolen kisses in the short elevator ride, never letting go of each other's hands as we walked leisurely to the Chief's office..

The door of the office was already open. Mark sat behind the desk fumbling with the computer as Addison sat on the desk talking and laughing with him. Teddy was settled on the couch playing with her phone. There was another guy I don't know sitting on the other side of the desk. He has freakishly thick hair.

"It took you long enough to get here! Did you stop by an on-call room for a quickie?" Mark flashed us a dirty smile. Addison smacked him on the back of his head before anyone could respond.

Teddy shifted to the side of the couch to give space for Callie and I, but Callie asked her to move to the other chair next to the hairy guy. She gave a questioning look but complied. As soon as we settled down on the couch, Callie grabbed my legs and whirled me to a half laying position, putting my foot on her lap.

We all stared at her.

"What? She needs to elevate her foot." She looked around. Everyone in the room gave her wry faces, except me of course. "Oh shut up. Are you going to tell us what's going on, Addison?"

"Yes, you owe me an explanation. Why am I the last one to know all this?" I'm not really mad at this point, I'm content, especially when Callie started to massage my calves gently.

"And where is Webber? Last night you just said he's not here anymore." Callie added.

"Ok ok, I'll spill. No need to give me the third degree." Addison made a face. "Last year after my mother died, the family made me the chairman of the Forbes-Montgomery Foundation. My brother and I want to do something in remembrance of our mother."

Mark snorted. Addison raised her hand about to smack him again, but he swiveled around and got up from the chair in time to evade the attack. She threw a paper clip at him before she flopped on the abandoned chair. She continued.

"Since both Archer and I are doctors, it's natural that we thought about donating money to hospitals. Mercy West was our first choice, but Mercy West itself was like the Titanic. Just pouring money in it is not going to do anyone any good. It turned out Seattle Grace is not doing well, either. The board was disappointed with the previous management, and they were extremely disappointed that the chief didn't use the money makers wisely." Addison entwined her hands and rested them on the table. "One of the money maker is you, Callie."

"Huh?" Callie stilled her hands, stared at Addison with wide eyes.

"You really don't know how good you are?" Mark interrupted. He leaned again the bookshelf, arms crossed at his chest, and shook his head slightly when Callie turned the still confused gaze to him. "Come on Callie. You are a rock star. Do you have any idea how many difficult cases you had treated, successfully?"

The hairy guy chipped in. "In every hospital, the departments that make most of money are Neuro, Plastics and Ortho, normally. In Seattle Grace, Mark and I both have worldwide reputations to attract patients. We had you in Ortho but Webber didn't know how to use your talent. He teamed up with Chang and Campbell because he thought they would get enough support in the hospital for him. He diminished your ability to help his buddy look good. His alcoholism clouded his judgement."

"Webber is an alcoholic?" Callie exclaimed. I hissed when she grabbed my chafed knee a bit too hard. "Sorry babe. What's going to happen to Webber?"

"He's in rehab." Addison waved her hand to ask for attention. "Long story short, the foundation pitched to the boards of Mercy West and Seattle Grace. One thing led to the other, the two hospitals are going to merger together, and the Foundation will be the biggest investor of the new hospital. And the first decision that made by the new board... Well, the second because we decided the new name of the hospital first. It's not going to be Forbes-Montgomery Memorial hospital, it's too lame even to say it out, let alone put it on our front door. It's gonna be Seattle Grace Mercy West hospital because we'll use the building and resources of Seattle Grace. And the most important decision we made is we are going to hire Dr. Calliope Torres to be our new head of Orthopaedics." Addison smiled to Callie. "You were the reason we had to speed up the whole process. We can't let you leave for another hospital, Dr. Torres."

Callie's POV

A hand sneaked under my tank top, stroking my stomach lightly. The next thing I knew, soft lips glided to the spot behind my ear, and the warm breath that caressed my skin made me moan.

"Wake up, pretty lady. I want your pancakes." Arizona whispered I shivered and whirled in her arms, my eyes still closed.

"Metaphorical pancakes or real pancakes?" I smiled when she started to kiss me on my lips.

"Can I have both?" She pulled away. I opened my eyes to find breathtaking blue eyes gazing at me with nothing but love. I couldn't think of a better way to wake up in the morning. I raised a hand to cup her cheek. She lowered her head to give me another morning kiss.

"We ate a lot of pancakes last night. Insatiable much?" I said playfully while her lips travelled down to my neck. And she pulled away again.

"I've hardly seen you all week. Who knows you could be this busy after being the head of the department? I should tell Addison to demote you back to a fellow." Arizona hovered above me with the cutest pout on her face.

"Derek Shepherd is the one to blame. Being a new chief of Surgery, he wants to show to everyone, especially Addie, that he's capable of this job. I don't know how but he managed to get a lot of broken athletes to come to us." I reached out to brush the a few golden wisps over the back of her ear, to reveal my beloved dimple. "The workload will be reduced next week. And as soon as your office in the hospital set up, we can see each other every day."

"That's next week. Can we focus on this weekend now?" She leaned down to suck my bottom lip. My hands on her hips pulled her closer to me. In a smooth move, I flipped us and now she's the one underneath.

"You can have anything you want." I grinned. Every time she smiles and the dimples pop up, I don't know how to say no. I know I need to learn. But not now. Not when she's shoved her hands in my panties, groping my butt cheeks.

I bit on her bottom lip when she pulled me closer to her. In the meantime, one of my hand sneaked under her top and went straight to her boob. I tugged her bottom lip before I plunged my tongue into her mouth...

_"Torres!"_

A shout coming from the outside of our little world broke our reverie, and then the door flung open.

We were startled. The next second, I fell on the ground on my back. I groaned in pain and rubbing my lower back, as Arizona yelled.

"Mark! What the hell?"

I opened one eye to look at the interlope. There was Mark standing by the door, with his most gross grin staring at me.

"Nice-" But he couldn't finish what he wanted to say, as a pillow flew to his face out of the nowhere. The collision made his head bang on the door. "Ow!"

"Stop gawking my girl!" Arizona scolded him. She threw me a comforter to cover my body. I just laid on the ground laughing at the whole situation.

Arizona and I had back together for a whole week already, she and Mark are still not getting alone very well. Well, Mark constantly being a vagina block doesn't help anything at all.

"Normally I would say you finish, I'll wait." Another pillow flying toward his direction, but he caught it as he was prepared this time. "There's something on the television you need to see. Come on. You can do the nasty later."

Then he turned around, but left the door wide open.

I climbed back on the bed. I couldn't help but chuckle as I saw the frustrated look on the blonde. I pecked on her lips before pulled her up by her wrist. "Come on, let's go see what he's up to; then we come back to pick up what we left of. I'll remember to lock the door this time."

We walked out the bedroom door, our robes clinging tightly to our bodies. Mark was sitting on the couch with a remote control in hand waiting for us.

"Come on, it's almost there." He grinned like a little boy on Christmas morning waiting to unwrap his presents. I saw Arizona roll her eyes and sit down next to him. I went to the kitchen to pour us some coffee.

The music of Entertainment Tonight came from the television, and then...

_"In modern times, Don Juan doesn't has to be a gentleman suitor. Dr. Arizona Robbins just proved it ."_

I turned my head to the living room. From my location I couldn't see the TV, but I saw Arizona's hand covering her mouth. Mark had an annoying smirk on his face.

I abandoned the coffee and quickly strode to the couch. I stood behind Arizona and put my hands on her shoulders, staring at the screen.

_"Not long ago, we had spotted that famous radio show host & writer Dr. Arizona Robbins was dating new American sweetheart Kimberley Morris. We've been waiting to see any follow up after their steaming kiss in a New York restaurant. Well, last weekend, Dr. Robbins showed us how to woo a woman. However, the woman Dr. Robbins is wooing isn't Kimberley Morris."_

They are played a clip from that day in the hospital lobby. The video was shot from afar, but it zoomed to a close up that clearly showed Arizona's and me. The part they showed was near the end of her speech, where she was practically yelling, so it had captured the essence of the whole event.

"How... how... did they get this video?" I asked, shocked.

Mark picked up my Ipad on the coffee table, clicking on something for a while, then handed it to Arizona. I leaned over to check it. There was a video on youtube.

"Who the hell is this... SG-goldenboy? He put it up right after it happened! How..." Arizona exclaimed, still staring at the Ipad.

I gasped. Because I know only one person would called himself the golden boy.

Mark looked at me with a smirk. He knows I know.

He stood up from the couch, patting me on the shoulder as he walked toward the front door. "See you later Robbins!"

I still have my hands on Arizona's shoulders, "Oh my god! Over 120,000 views already?" She turned around to look at me with panic in her eyes.

Should I, or should I not tell her who is the SG-goldenboy?

- the end -

* * *

A/N 2 : THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU.  
Arizona's speech 'when you realize you want to spend the rest of you life with somebody, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible!' was inspired by the classic romantic comedy _When Harry met Sally_. I like it a lot, but it would be even more beautiful if Billy Crystal replaced by someone more attractive :p

A/N 3: This is the end of THIS story, as I said. But this is not the end of this pair of Callie and Arizona. I just don't want to drag them to another 20 chapters under the title even though they believed in each other totally.  
The companion piece _When U say nothing at all_ is in production, a little time jump set in a over a year from now. I hope you will like it too.

Once again, _YAY!_


End file.
